In a new light
by Bebec
Summary: Suite "What the Devil needs" . Un ascenseur, nos deux partenaires qui s'y engouffrent…. Du coquin, dites-vous ? Pas vraiment ! Il y aura bien des braises ardentes, mais pas celles que vous croyez. [Challenge mars 2018 – Collectif Noname] - 11/11 chapitres publiés.
1. Prologue

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Salut !_

 _Je viens de terminer le premier chapitre de cette suite que j'ai finalement décidé de séparer en un court prologue et un premier chapitre ensuite. Ça ne fera pas énormément à lire au début, je m'en excuse. J'espère que le contenu de ce prologue et le prochain chapitre me feront pardonner ^^_

 _On retrouve nos deux partenaires après que Chloé ait enfin découvert la nature diabolique de Lucifer._

* * *

Ce texte a donc été écrit dans le cadre du challenge de mars du **Collectif Noname** , merci le Collectif et aussi pour combler une demande particulière de ma betâ **Kaoré** sur base d'un prompt trouvé sur Pinterest (je ne vous dis pas lequel, ça gâcherait le contenu !).

Le thème du Collectif était donc « ascenseur » donné par **Nanthana14**.

 _ **Défi de l'auteur :**_ _Quelle scène vous a le plus marqué dans un livre ou dans une fiction que vous avez lu ?_

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai lu les retrouvailles de Jamie Fraser et Claire Randall dans Outlander : le Voyage… page 315 ! Je pourrai même citer les répliques les yeux fermés. Donc, ça m'a particulièrement marqué émotionnellement je crois XDDDD

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 ** _Dix..._**

Il se précipite sur les portes et écorche ses mains sur le métal infranchissable.

C'est impossible.

 _ **Neuf…**_

Une secousse et il tombe à la renverse.

Il l'entend crier et tomber elle aussi.

 _ **Huit…**_

Il s'aide de ses mains pour se relever alors qu'une autre secousse ébranle la cabine envahie d'une fumée irrespirable, cette fumée qui ne cache que partiellement ce décompte minimaliste.

Il tousse, il suffoque et tend la main vers elle.

 _ **Sept…**_

Il sent ses doigts effleurer les siens, mais une autre secousse les éloigne encore l'un de l'autre.

La peur le gagne.

Ils n'ont pas assez de temps.

 _ **Six…**_

Il n'a pas assez de temps pour la sortir de ce traquenard.

Des braises dansent devant ses yeux rougis par la fumée tout autour de lui.

Il ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire il ne peut pas la laisser mourir.

 _ **Cinq…**_

— _Inspectrice !_

Il tousse encore et cherche des yeux la silhouette de cette dernière.

Une autre secousse et la cabine fait une chute de quelques mètres. Il l'entend hurler devant lui, effrayée, son hurlement se mêlant au grincement strident du métal contre la roche solide du bâtiment. Il crispe ses mains sur les parois lisses et lutte contre la panique qui le prend.

Ils sont en train de tomber.

 _ **Quatre…**_

La chute s'arrête brusquement, un craquement sinistre retentissant au-dehors alors que la cabine entière tremble dans cette retenue précaire au-dessus du vide.

Il lâche une exclamation de soulagement, néanmoins rapidement rattrapé par la panique.

 _ **Trois…**_

— _Lucifer !_

Il la voit accroupie dans le coin opposé, tendant une main tremblante vers lui.

Il se penche, il essaie de l'atteindre.

Sa main…

 _ **Deux…**_

Leurs doigts se touchent, ils se frôlent.

Leur regard se croisent, partageant la même panique.

 _ **Un…**_

— _**Chloé !**_

Un cri rapidement suivit du sien.

— _**Lucifer !**_

Une nouvelle déflagration au-dessus de leur tête délie leur regard et éloigne leur main l'une de l'autre.

Ils tombent une dernière fois.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Encore une fois, pardon pour cette courte introduction à cette suite. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, malgré tout. La suite sera vite publiée, je dois juste relire tout ça et le corriger à mon aise. Ce sera donc une petite fic à plusieurs chapitres contrairement à la première qui n'en avait que deux.

Comme déjà mentionné dans l'une de mes dernières publications, je vais prendre mon temps avant de republier par la suite. J'aimerai vraiment terminer HSH d'ici la fin de cette année et je dois un peu me recentrer et ne pas aller trop vite, ironiquement.

Laissez une review si ça vous a plu, comme d'hab !

À la prochaine et un bon dimanche X3


	2. Plus tard

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Hey !_

 _Vous voyez, je n'ai pas été si longue que ça pour corriger la suite. Il n'est pas très long, mais quand même plus que le prologue. Profitez de cette dernière publication avant que je ne prenne bien mon temps pour continuer_ **HSH** _._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Et merci pour les premières reviews tout le monde, of course !_

* * *

 **PLUS TARD**

* * *

 _[Deux heures plus tôt]_

Lucifer cacha un énième bâillement derrière sa paume et se frotta les yeux, épuisé par l'énergie débordante de l'inspectrice sur cette nouvelle affaire.

Ne s'amusait-elle donc jamais ?

Savait-elle seulement ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il en doutait sérieusement.

Il posa le dossier ennuyeux qu'il tentait de lire consciencieusement depuis cinq minutes sans grand résultat sur le bureau de la jeune femme et s'affala sur son siège inconfortable. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour un Scotch… Lucifer soupira et fit tourner son siège vers l'immense tableau vitré recouvert de photos et notes divers utiles à l'enquête. Chloé lui tournait le dos, sa posture tendue lui indiquant néanmoins l'intense réflexion dans laquelle elle était empêtrée.

— Tenteriez-vous de faire fondre le tableau par la force de votre esprit, Inspectrice ? la taquina-t-il en s'accoudant au bureau.

— Non, je tente de trouver notre suspect… Envie d'essayer ? rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme sans se retourner, son doigt tendu passant sur chaque document.

— Avec plaisir ! Allons donc élaborer des hypothèses devant un verre au Lux !

Il fit mine de se lever et de se diriger vers les escaliers du commissariat.

— Partez devant, déclara distraitement l'inspectrice qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je reste ici.

Lucifer lâcha un nouveau soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé par son infatigable entêtement. Même Mazikeen faisait une légère pause du temps où elle torturait les âmes damnées. Il revint sur ses pas et rejoignit Chloé dans cette contemplation infructueuse.

— Vous savez faire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle subitement.

— Quoi donc ?

— Faire fondre la matière par un simple regard ?

— Je suis le diable, Inspectrice ; pas _un X-men_ ! s'indigna son partenaire.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, trouvant cette hypothèse bien moins saugrenue que lui.

— Je demandais juste ça comme ça, se défendit-elle en regardant à nouveau le tableau. Et le diable est connu pour maîtriser le feu, alors…

— Ugh… _Bloody Hell_ ! lâcha Lucifer, découragé en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Je suis un ange déchu ; pas une allumette ou un pistolet-laser ! Où avez-vous été chercher des idées aussi farfelues ?

— Là où je peux en trouver. La Bible n'est pas vraiment utile dans mes recherches, cela dit.

— La Bible ne sert pas à grand-chose hormis encenser cet immonde **S** alopard **O** mnipotent, Inspectrice, assura son partenaire en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Vous avez vraiment cru qu'il y aurait du vrai là-dedans ?

La jeune femme fit un geste imperceptible de la tête pour toute réponse, son regard obstinément accroché au tableau inutile devant eux.

— Eh bien, elle n'est pas aussi éloignée de la vérité que vous semblez le penser. Elle vous décrit comme un diablotin lubrique ayant un penchant pour toutes sortes de perversion, par exemple. C'est un portrait assez approchant, non ?

Chloé lui sourit quand lui fit la grimace, agacé.

— Je ne peux nier mon goût certain en matière de divertissements, concéda-t-il. Mais pourquoi vous embêtez-vous à lire ces âneries prétendument divines quand vous fréquentez une source d'informations inestimable ?

Il était cette inestimable source, bien évidemment.

Qui mieux que lui pouvait répondre correctement et avec bien plus de détails aux questions de sa partenaire ? Une question sur le diable requérait une réponse du diable lui-même, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Et si cette incroyable source éludait systématiquement l'une de mes questions ? supposa alors l'inspectrice.

— Quoi ? Je n'élu-…

Il se tut.

Lucifer aurait bien eu du mal à faire croire qu'il ne comprenait pas cet habile sous-entendu. Il était loin d'être idiot. Tout comme Chloé. Elle le connaissait, nouvellement reconnu comme diable ou non. Et Lucifer Morningstar n'était pas si difficile à comprendre. Immortel ou pas, il réagissait comme n'importe quel autre être humain confronté à une situation déplaisante ; bien que cette comparaison simpliste ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

Il n'était pas comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Il était Lucifer.

Pourtant, il était aussi foncièrement banal que n'importe qui en se dérobant constamment à cette fameuse conversation. Une partie, tout du moins. Un infime partie mise de côté cette nuit-là parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Et parce qu'elle avait accepté.

 _« Pas ce soir »_

Une semaine avait passé. Et une autre. Une longue période paisible à ne pas se soucier de cette fameuse partie mise en suspens jusqu'à une date ultérieure. Il y avait eu quelques accros durant ce laps de temps, bien sûr. Lucifer aurait pu difficilement critiquer l'inspectrice sur sa manière bien à elle de gérer ce tout nouveau bouleversement dans son existence ; elle qui l'avait accepté si facilement en l'espace d'une soirée. Il pouvait comprendre son comportement étrange en présence de Charlotte dès que celle-ci entrait dans la pièce. Il pouvait comprendre son besoin de voir Mazikeen seule à seule pour rassurer ses peurs basiques de mère ; bien que la description assez crûe de la démone concernant ses techniques de torture n'ait pas forcément aidé sur le moment.

Et il pouvait comprendre son besoin de réponses sur tout et n'importe quoi depuis.

Tout comme Chloé avait pu comprendre son propre désistement concernant cette toute petite partie de conversation. Elle lui avait laissé du temps, autant qu'il lui en avait laissé pour digérer cette grande nouvelle.

 _« Ce sujet sera pour une autre fois…s'il y a une autre fois, bien entendu »_

Une autre fois.

Ils y étaient. Elle avait suffisamment attendu et il avait suffisamment éludé.

L'enquête elle-même et cet odieux poseur de bombes artisanales ne suffiraient pas à dévier l'intérêt, le besoin pressant de Chloé de savoir. Une fois l'inspectrice lancée en quête de réponses, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Pas même le diable en personne.

— Inspectrice, je ne vois pas de q-… tenta-t-il malgré tout, tout bonnement incapable d'ouvrir cette porte close.

— Lucifer, j'ai compris, l'interrompit-elle sans la moindre animosité. Je sais qu'il y a une chose que vous ne voulez pas me dire parce que vous avez peur de ma réaction ; que je m'enfuis en courant ou que sais-je, mais… Avec tout ce vous m'avez dit vous concernant, sur les démons, les anges, Dieu… Je pense que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à vous parler si je m'étais laissée dominée par la peur, alors… Quoi que vous ayez à me dire, je suis certaine de pouvoir le gérer. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, OK ?

Confiance…

 _« Je vous fait confiance… »_

Mais aurait-elle toujours confiance en lui après cela ?

Ils se regardèrent tous deux, l'un avide de réponses et l'autre d'une échappatoire.

— Inspectrice, je-…uhm…. balbutia piteusement Lucifer.

— OK les gars, j'ai de nouvelles infos concernant notre chère victime Martha Jameson et-… annonça Ella avec sa bonne humeur habituelle en arrivant derrière eux.

Lucifer et Chloé s'écartèrent promptement l'un de l'autre, ne prenant conscience que maintenant qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'arrivée bruyante de la jeune légiste. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de les dévisager dossier en main avec un sourire entendu.

— _Wouuups !_ Désolée ! Je peux revenir plus tard si jamais j'interrom-…

— Non, Lucifer et moi nous étions juste en train de-…euh… de parler de sa famille, _n'est-ce-pas ?_ ajouta l'inspectrice en lui jetant un regard en coin.

— En quelque sorte, oui.

Ella hocha la tête, apparemment ravie du contenu de leur conversation.

— Ah, la famille ! On les aime et on les déteste, hein ? C'est si difficile de vivre dans une famille nombreuse ! Moi par exemple, j'arrive parfois à me tromper dans les noms de mes frères et sœurs… Incroyable, non ? Mais je fais de mon mieux avec mes six bouts de chou, monologua sans interruption la jeune femme d'un air rêveur. Et vous, Lucifer ? Combien de frères et sœurs ?

— Eh bien avec Uriel en moins… soixante-et-onze.

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent bouche bée sans que Lucifer ne comprenne pourquoi. On lui posait une question et il y répondait, voilà tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être si étonnées, surtout pour si peu.

Avant que la légiste ne puisse surenchérir sur les dires de son partenaire, Chloé prit les devants.

— Tu disais avoir du nouveau, Ella ?

— Ah oui !

Elle ouvrit enfin le dossier pour en sortir un document en particulier qu'elle tendit à l'inspectrice.

— On a enfin pu identifier ce matériau particulier récupéré sur les restes de la bombe qui a explosé à la figure de notre chère Martha et c'est vraiment pas un truc anodin !

Lucifer se rapprocha de sa partenaire et lu avec elle les résultats de l'analyse effectuée par le laboratoire.

— De la térébenthine ? lurent-ils à haute voix ensemble.

Chloé releva la tête, les sourcils froncés par une intense réflexion.

— Pourquoi ajouter de la térébenthine à une bombe artisanale aussi dévastatrice ? La moitié du salon a été carbonisé.

— Exactement ! intervint Ella d'une voix triomphante. La bombe à elle seule suffisait à mortellement blesser la victime, _**mais**_ ellen'aurait jamais pu provoquer de tels dégâts aux alentours. Trop petite !

— Alors qu'est-c-… ? s'interrogea l'inspectrice. Attends, la térébenthine aurait-… ?

Ella hocha vivement la tête, excitée comme une puce de pouvoir éclairer la lanterne de la jeune femme et de Lucifer.

— La térébenthine est hautement inflammable, ou plutôt devrais-je dire son essence, et peut augmenter le rayon de l'explosion par la libération de vapeur toxique dans l'air.

— Ce qui explique l'état de l'appartement et l'absence de preuves, conclut Chloé en se retournant vers le tableau. Le tueur voulait effacer toute trace qui aurait pu le relier à notre victime, mais il n'a pas pensé à ça ou alors…

— Alors quoi ? lui demanda Lucifer.

— Je ne sais pas. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux aurait pu passer à côté de la térébenthine ? Il aurait dû savoir que l'incendie ne brûlerait pas entièrement ce matériau, non ? À moins q-…

— À moins que notre cher suspect ait voulu laisser une trace de son œuvre infernale ? l'aida Lucifer.

— Oui, comme une signature, murmura l'inspectrice en le regardant, pensive.

Elle pinça les lèvres et se retourna vers Ella toujours postée près de son bureau.

— On sait de quelle térébenthine il s'agit ?

La jeune légiste feuilleta rapidement le dossier à la recherche de cette information.

— Apparemment la térébenthine proviendrait d'un arbre canadien ; le sapin baumier, les informa-t-elle en lisant une feuille en particulier.

Lucifer se tourna alors vers l'inspectrice.

— Le demi-frère de la victime ne tient-il pas une boutique spécialisée dans la vente d'articles et matériaux canadiens, Inspectrice ?

— Oui et il a étudié la chimie à l'université, ce qui est loin d'être inutile pour la fabrication d'une bombe. Il m'a dit avoir travaillé toute la matinée dans son magasin. On devrait aller lui parler. Merci, Ella !

— Aucun problème ! déclara cette dernière avant de repartir d'où elle venait en souriant.

Chloé rangea rapidement les dossiers sur son bureau tout en cherchant l'adresse du domicile et du magasin du demi-frère. Elle enfila sa veste noire et dégagea rapidement ses cheveux coincés dans le col rigide avant de regarder son partenaire.

— On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, d'accord ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier principal du commissariat. Lucifer poussa un léger soupir en scrutant la silhouette de sa partenaire, lui-même peu pressé de la rejoindre et d'ainsi écourter ce si court délai qui lui était encore accordé.

— Plus tard… murmura-t-il enfin en s'éloignant du bureau de Chloé, inquiet de devoir affronter ce _« plus tard »_ bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Avec de la chance, cette chasse à la bombe serait bien plus longue que prévue.

Il pouvait toujours prier en ce sens, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Oui, j'avais envie d'y mettre une petite enquête pour une fois. Après, j'avoue ne pas être une spécialiste en térébenthine ou connaître la kabbale sur le bout des doigts, mais j'espère que mes rapides recherches rendent l'ensemble suffisamment plausible et appréciable à lire.

C'était pas hyper long comme je vous le disais. Je ne sais pas si le prochain sera plus chargé ou non, on verra bien.

Je vais concentrer toute ma volonté vers HSH maintenant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir sur cette unique voie, on verra aussi (le plus longtemps possible, j'espère !).

Un tout gros merci pour avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre.

Une review, un bisou… Et à la prochaine !


	3. Pourquoi tombons-nous ?

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Coucou !_

 _Pourquoi cette publication, vous demandez-vous ?_

 _Parce qu'il fallait fêter la reprise de Lucifer, voyons ! On a lutté et on a gagné ! Enfin, une saison 4 de prévue via Netflix pour notre Lucifer adoré :D Si ça c'est pas magique ! J'ai donc décidé de publier exceptionnellement l'un des chapitres que je gardais en réserve jusqu'ici. C'est le seul et unique chapitre de la fic que je publierai, mais je finirai bientôt d'écrire le reste :) donc l'attente ne sera plus très longue pour vous promis !_

 _Outre cela, je vais sans doute mettre un peu de temps à publier la suite de_ **HSH** _à cause d'un stupide accident domestique. Je me suis méchamment brûlée en me renversant du thé bouillant sur les jambes et écrire sur l'ordi portable de ma sœur dans le canapé reste assez compliqué ^^' Désolé de vous faire poireauter un peu plus longtemps !_

 _Une très bonne lecture ;D_

* * *

 **POURQUOI TOMBONS-NOUS ?**

* * *

Chloé n'était clairement pas habituée au silence tranquille qui l'entourait.

Pas un silence absolu, bien sûr ; les klaxons des conducteurs pressés passaient fréquemment par la vitre entrouverte, tout comme ce bourdonnement de vie bien particulier à toutes les grandes villes. Il y avait une profusion de sons au-dehors, mais aucun qui ne l'intéressait vraiment. Le son qu'elle aurait désiré entendre et qui lui était refusé était la voix grave de son partenaire ; ses réflexions sur sa vie privée, sur ses interprétations erronées des saintes écritures – pas si saintes que cela selon lui, apparemment – ou même ses allusions salaces agaçantes et pourtant étrangement nécessaires à l'inspectrice.

Elle tapota doucement le volant de ses doigts en attendant que le feu passe au vert et regarda brièvement le profil obstinément silencieux de Lucifer assis à ses côtés. La façon dont il avait posé son bras droit sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte avec sa main qui cachait partiellement ses lèvres était une posture tant anodine que significative chez lui. Il regardait avec intensité les gens défiler dans la rue, totalement ignorant d'être observé lui aussi. Chloé le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour voir, au-delà d'un banal silence entre eux par manque de conversation ou simple fatigue, que quelque chose le travaillait.

Elle avait même sa petite idée sur la question.

Elle continua à le regarder, pensive à son tour. Chloé s'en voulait un peu d'être la raison principale de son trouble manifeste. Elle voulait tant savoir ce qui lui avait été si longuement caché qu'elle oubliait parfois de prendre en compte le ressenti de Lucifer. Ils avaient beau avoir tous deux mis un grand nombre de choses à plat lorsqu'elle avait malencontreusement découvert ses ailes ensanglantées dans son armoire, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que l'univers entier n'était pas aussi _rationnel_ qu'elle le croyait.

Son partenaire était le diable.

Amenadiel était un ange et Mazikeen une démone créée pour torturer indéfiniment les humains destinés à l'Enfer.

Charlotte Richards était revenue d'entre les morts après que son corps sans vie ait été momentanément habité par la Déesse de la Création.

Cette déesse qui était la mère de Lucifer ; la mère de son frère et de tous les anges.

Quant à leur père…C'était Dieu Tout-Puissant.

Dieu existait bel et bien et-…

Et Chloé se retrouvait en plein milieu, mortelle et insignifiante.

Parler avec Linda l'avait beaucoup aidé, heureusement. Après tout, deux mortelles insignifiantes ne pouvaient que se comprendre dans cette surnaturelle situation. La thérapeute s'était montrée fort compréhensive et à l'écoute de ses craintes ou de ses questionnements sur l'existence quand Lucifer se retrouvait bien incapable de gérer ses crises de doutes. Et l'inspectrice ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la voit dans cette état et doute lui-même de leur relation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il interprète cela à sa manière, comme il avait souvent l'habitude de le faire.

Elle n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais peur de _lui_.

Dans cette existence des plus incertaines, il s'agissait là de la seule et unique certitude farouchement gardée par la jeune femme.

Elle était simplement en train de tout remettre en question.

Du genre… vraiment _tout_!

Des dizaines et des dizaines de questions traversaient sans cesse son esprit depuis des semaines. Des questions aussi pertinentes qu'horriblement stupides et gênantes.

Est-ce que les anges ont un jour été petits, comme des enfants normaux à jouer et faire des bêtises _célestes_ ?

À quoi pouvait bien ressembler Lucifer version _angelot_ avec des ailes de libellules ?

Jusqu'où pouvait-elle décider du chemin que prendrait sa vie si Dieu était Omniscient et donc contrôlait le destin de chacun par ce biais ?

Était-elle en droit, en tant qu'humaine, de tuer d'autres personnes pour sauver sa vie et celle des autres ? Était-elle en droit de les envoyer en Enfer plus tôt que prévu ?

Irait-elle en Enfer ?

Et Daniel ? Et Trixie ?

Où était son père ; en Enfer ou au Paradis ?

Et _Hitler_ ?!

Elle avait tant de questions et ne pouvait pas toutes les poser à Lucifer, car il ne pouvait pas toutes les comprendre. Linda en était capable et avait été capable de l'aider. Elle l'avait aidé à redéfinir les limites raisonnables de son emprise sur sa propre vie et ses propres décisions. Comme la thérapeute avait consciemment décidé de continuer à suivre son partenaire, Chloé avait consciemment choisi de rester cette nuit-là.

Elle pouvait contrôler certaines choses.

Quant au reste…

Elle ne pouvait clairement pas y faire grand-chose. Il fallait l'accepter.

Oui, Chloé s'était sentie fortement déboussolée pendant un temps. Un temps durant lequel elle avait eu du mal à s'intéresser aux personnes qui l'entouraient comme ils le méritaient. Elle passait son temps à interroger Lucifer sur sa vie sans s'être interrogée sur les retombées que cette révélation pouvait avoir eu sur lui. Diable ou non, ce revirement de situation chamboulait tout autant sa vie. D'autres questions devaient le tourmenter ; non pas sur l'univers, mais sur elle… sur _eux_. Ils essayaient de continuer comme si tout cela n'était rien et ne changeait rien, mais le changement était pourtant bien là.

Elle _savait_.

 _Savoir_ changeait tout.

 _Savoir_ ouvrait d'autres portes que Lucifer semblait vouloir garder closes à jamais.

Une porte en particulier.

Un sujet qu'ils avaient évité depuis des semaines et que Chloé se sentait enfin prête à aborder. Elle savait ; elle voulait en savoir _plus_ à présent.

Pourquoi devenait-il mortel à ses côtés ? Pourquoi cela semblait tant difficile à lui expliquer ?

Elle revoyait encore cette tension qui avait saisi son corps entier ainsi que son regard lorsqu'elle avait voulu en connaître les raisons. Sa demande presque suppliante de ne pas aller plus loin cette nuit-là. La vérité était-elle si terrible ? Peut-être pas tant que cela. Peut-être était-il simplement trop inquiet de sa réaction et ne faisait donc qu'exacerber cette sensation de gravité insurmontable ?

Peut-être.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Chloé ne pouvait décemment pas l'obliger à tout lui dire alors qu'il ne semblait clairement pas prêt à le faire.

Elle aurait juste aimé qu'il ait suffisamment eu confiance en elle pour le faire.

Toujours accoudé à la fenêtre côté passager, Lucifer détourna enfin le regard de la rue bondée et rencontra celui de l'inspectrice. Il baissa sa main au niveau de son menton, frottant ses doigts entre eux tout en la dévisageant.

— Quoi ?

Le feu étant passé au vert, elle secoua légèrement la tête et se reconcentra sur la route.

— Rien, dit-elle en souriant. C'est juste… rare de vous voir si _calme_. J'essaie d'inscrire ce moment dans ma mémoire. Pour la postérité, vous savez ?

— Très drôle, Inspectrice ! Si je peux aider les générations à venir, j'en suis ravi…

Chloé rit doucement et, après une brève hésitation, tenta une fois encore d'approcher cette fameuse porte close.

— Vous avez l'air préoccupé, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Lucifer haussa vaguement les épaules, évitant à nouveau de croiser son regard en regardant par la fenêtre.

— Ce n'est rien.

Une réponse claire et abrupte qui ne découragea pas la jeune femme.

— Envie d'en parler ?

— Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Vous devriez peut-être regarder devant vous, Inspectrice. Une enquêtrice qui provoque un carambolage n'est assurément pas une bonne publicité pour le LAPD, éluda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— C'est ce dont nous avons parlé au commissariat qui vous préoccupe tant ? devina-t-elle sans difficulté, sa supposition aussitôt confirmée par la tension nouvellement palpable dans la posture de son partenaire.

Ce dernier tenta une fois encore d'éluder la remarque pertinente de Chloé :

— Pas du tout, Inspectrice. Je n-…

— Parce que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire, le coupa-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Vous pouvez _tout_ me dire, d'accord ?

Lucifer la regarda longuement, toute son incertitude se reflétant parfaitement sur ses traits. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le téléphone de l'inspectrice les saisit tous les deux par sa sonnerie bruyante. Chloé activa le haut-parleur, déçue d'être arrêtée en si bonne voie, et s'éclaircit la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme routier alentour.

— Decker.

— _Hey, Chloé. Vous avez trouvé le demi-frère de la victime ?_ demanda Daniel sans préambule.

— Salut, Dan. Il n'était pas si difficile à trouver ; ce magasin c'est _toute sa vie_. Je ne fais que le citer ! précisa-t-elle en tournant à gauche et quittant ainsi les routes bondées de Los Angeles.

Lucifer ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'il y eût beaucoup à en dire, et écouta distraitement les deux inspecteurs partager leurs informations.

— Son alibi tient la route, poursuivit la jeune femme. Plusieurs de ses employés ont confirmé sa présence dès l'ouverture du magasin mercredi matin. On a même pu avoir une vidéo de son accrochage avec la voiture d'une cliente dans la tranche-horaire durant laquelle sa sœur aurait reçu ce colis piégé.

— _Donc, on se retrouve au point de départ…_ _Dommage._

— Pas nécessairement. Il aurait récemment licencié un de ses employés pour vol et comportement agressif envers le reste du personnel et quelques clients. Chaque personne ayant eu une légère altercation avec lui ces deux derniers mois a vu sa voiture être carbonisée la nuit suivante.

— _Tu crois que-… ?_ demanda Daniel.

Chloé hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

— Je trouvais ça bizarre que notre suspect laisse volontairement une preuve aussi flagrante que la térébenthine une térébenthine ; bien particulière, qui plus est. C'est peut-être sa manière à lui de se venger de son ancien patron ? supposa l'inspectrice.

— _Possible, oui_ , approuva son ex-conjoint. _Et il a un nom cet employé mécontent ?_

— Ian Coalman. Mr. Jameson nous a donné son adresse au nord de la ville ; on ne va pas tarder à savoir s'il s'agit bien de notre homme.

Il y eut un bref silence à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que Daniel ne lui parle à nouveau :

— _Chloé… Ne me dis pas que tu comptes l'appréhender seule ?_

— Je ne suis pas _seule_ , mon partenaire m'accompagne, le corrigea cette dernière en adressant un sourire au dit-partenaire.

— _Oh, ça change tout ! Tu es hors de danger avec Lucifer, c'est évident !_

Lucifer crut bon d'intervenir alors dans leur conversation pour défendre sa place de grande valeur aux côtés de Chloé.

— Merci de votre confiance, Daniel !

— _Je dis simplement qu'il vaudrait mieux être prudent. Ce type fabrique des bombes plutôt efficaces de ce qu'on a pu voir et ce serait vraiment dommage que vous soyez ses prochaines victimes tous les deux. Je vais prévenir Pierce et réunir une équipe, en attendant vou-…_

— S'il nous voit arriver avec les équipes de déminage, il prendra la fuite ! l'interrompit Chloé. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Lucifer et moi, on a une chance de l'arrêter sans dommages, OK ? On sera prudents.

Elle pouvait presque voir Daniel tergiverser debout près de son bureau tandis qu'un autre silence suivit sa déclaration confiante. _Partiellement_ confiance, mais ça… Daniel n'avait aucunement besoin de le savoir.

— _Très bien. Fais attention à toi, Chloé._

— Promis, le rassura cette dernière. Je te rappelle dès qu'on a du nouveau. Salut.

Et elle raccrocha.

— L'inspecteur _Crétin_ n'a pas l'air tant inquiet pour moi que pour vous, Inspectrice, fit remarquer Lucifer après avoir poussé un soupir agacé. Je devrais m'en sentir offensé, non ?

— Je suis certaine qu'il s'inquiète pour nous deux.

— Mentir est un pêché, récita-t-il avec un sourire en coin en fermant la fenêtre de son côté. Il a raison, vous savez ?

— À propos de quoi ?

— Ce n'est guère dans vos habitudes de foncer tête baissée pour appréhender un simple suspect… Ce sont les miennes. Non pas que je n'approuve pas ce revirement, mais tout ceci reste fort imprudent.

La jeune femme fit mine d'être profondément troublée par ses propos, le dévisageant longuement avant de s'exclamer sur un ton faussement surpris :

— Ce n'est pas possible, je dois sûrement rêver… Lucifer, le diable… qui choisit la _prudence_ ?!

Affichant alors une expression renfrognée cachant son embarras, ce dernier haussa les épaules et regarda par le pare-brise.

— Tout est sujet à prudence lorsque votre vie est en jeu, Inspectrice, dit-il alors sans la regarder directement.

Chloé ne trouva rien à redire à ces mots, touchée de son intérêt et cette inquiétude sincère qui semblait changer ses habitudes tenaces de foncer dans le tas et réfléchir ensuite.

Comme si les rôles étaient inversés pour une fois ; elle étant la partenaire trompe-la-mort et lui la voix de la raison. Il y avait un risque, c'est vrai ; elle aurait été bien stupide de le nier. Un poseur de bombes, deux personnes uniquement pourvues d'une arme et d'un badge de police… Le rapport de force n'était certes pas très engageant.

Mais Lucifer n'était pas juste une personne comme les autres.

Il était le diable.

Ce diable-gardien qui avait toujours assuré ses arrières, avec ou sans ailes gigantesques dans le dos. Il n'était pas indestructible de ce qu'elle en avait compris cette nuit-là, mais elle restait persuadée que rien de grave n'arriverait tant qu'ils se faisaient suffisamment confiance.

Et elle lui faisait confiance.

— Que peut un poseur de bombes comme Ian Coalman contre le diable en personne, hein ? répliqua-t-elle alors. Tout ira bien.

— Espérons, Inspectrice. Espérons…

Cette dernière n'aurait su dire s'il parlait de leur suspect ou de leur future conversation.

Probablement les deux.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Chloé et Lucifer entrèrent dans le bâtiment renseigné par le demi-frère de la victime, tous deux sur leur garde.

Ce dernier avait précisé que le domicile de Coalman n'était pas très luxueux, ni même chaleureux pour qui que ce soit ; sans doute à l'image de son locataire.

Mais l'inspectrice ne s'attendait clairement pas à une bâtisse aussi délabrée et inhospitalière que celle-ci.

Il n'y avait pas un chat ; ni dans les ruelles avoisinantes ou encore dans ce hall aux murs fissurés et recouvert de toutes sortes de substances dont Chloé ne désirait pas du tout connaître la nature. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant un bruit près de la porte et eut une grimace de dégoût à la vue d'un rat qui détala sans demander son reste en l'apercevant elle et Lucifer.

— Eh bien, eh bien ! Bienvenue à la déchetterie de L.A., Inspectrice, s'exclama ce dernier en dégageant précautionneusement du pied une cannette défoncée sur son chemin.

— On dirait que personne n'habite plus ici depuis une bonne décennie…

— Un siècle, je dirais. Qu'est-ce-que ça ? demanda Lucifer en se penchant pour mieux voir. Des cafards… _Charmant !_

Chloé s'approcha des boîtes aux lettres et, ce faisant, passa devant Lucifer qui observait avec grand intérêt ces insectes se tortiller sur le sol et grimper sur les murs avoisinants. Elle chercha le nom de leur suspect, ne trouvant devant elle que des boîtes défoncées ou généreusement fournies en toiles d'araignées avant de trouver l'étiquette graisseuse qui renseignait le nom de leur suspect.

— On est au bon endroit, prévint-elle, Lucifer se tournant alors vers elle. Il est au dernier étage.

— Une petite virée en ascenseur, Inspectrice ? proposa son partenaire en désignant ladite cabine située un peu plus loin dans le hall.

— Ce truc fonctionne encore ?

Lucifer s'approcha du _truc_ en question et pressa le bouton, reculant de quelques pas par précaution, ce qui amusa la jeune femme. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant d'entendre le tintement caractéristique annonçant l'ouverture des portes. Au détriment du reste du bâtiment, l'ascenseur semblait en assez bon état et même fort bien entretenu. Une telle propreté jurait presque avec les détritus alentours et ses minuscules habitants à six pattes. Chloé scruta longuement l'intérieur de la cabine sans y entrer, Lucifer faisant de même.

Aucun fil électrique qui sortait des cloisons métalliques, aucun grincement inquiétant ni de fluctuation fréquente de la lumière.

Tout paraissait sécurisé.

Lucifer haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Chloé toujours partagée.

L'escalier était juste à côté et sans le moindre doute bien plus sûr qu'une ascension dans cet immeuble quasi laissé à l'abandon des insectes et autres parasites. Plus sûr et aussi plus long. Coalman pourrait les entendre arriver avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint le dernier étage et s'évaporer dans la nature.

L'ascenseur pouvait leur donner une longueur d'avance. Pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment pour espérer coincer leur suspect efficacement.

— Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement ! _Venez !_ l'enjoignit Lucifer avec un sourire.

— Tant que vous gardez vos mains dans vos poches… le prévint-elle avant de le rejoindre, les portes se refermant alors sur eux deux.

Lucifer appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et Chloé s'approcha de l'un des coins supérieurs de la cabine, intriguée de voir une caméra de sécurité accrochée là.

Qui pouvait équiper ainsi un simple ascenseur et ne pas se soucier du reste de l'endroit ?

 _« Bizarre… »_

— Les frivolités charnelles en ascenseur sont certes plaisantes, mais pas mes préférées, Inspectrice, crut bon de préciser Lucifer. Mais cela reste une merveilleuse façon de _monter au septième ciel_!

— Je vous crois sur parole.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit davantage, Chloé pressentant alors l'arrivée de questions plus qu'indiscrètes sur sa vie plus que privée.

— Qu'entends-je ? L'incroyable inspectrice Decker – _la championne des Jacuzzis_ – n'aurait jamais expérimenté l'ascension du désir ? Je ne peux pas le croire !

— Je-…

Une brusque secousse étouffa ses paroles et elle perdit l'équilibre, Lucifer la retenant par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. La secousse s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le calme emplissant alors l'intérieur de la cabine mise à l'arrêt.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? demanda l'inspectrice et regardant tout autour d'elle, inquiète.

Lucifer la lâcha et s'approcha du panneau, appuyant une première fois d'abord et plusieurs fois ensuite sur le bouton du dernier étage ; sans résultat.

— L'ascenseur est à l'arrêt. Plus rien ne fonctionne, apparemment.

— Vous pouvez ouvrir les portes ? l'interrogea Chloé.

Une voix inconnue s'éleva alors dans la cabine, répondant à la place de son partenaire.

— _Je ne le recommanderai pas._

Chloé recula au centre de l'ascenseur, regardant tout autour d'elle, Lucifer faisant de même.

— Qui parle ? Coalman, c'est vous ?

— _Vous n'êtes pas inspectrice pour rien, à ce que je vois_ , répondit ce dernier. _Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous vous soyez aventurés seuls ici, sans renforts. C'est assez risqué, non ?_

Elle regarda à nouveau la caméra qui, contrairement à tout à l'heure, semblait active, bougeant légèrement pour suivre ses mouvements ainsi que ceux de Lucifer.

— On peut difficilement parler de risque quand l'on vient appréhender un cafard insignifiant, répliqua celui-ci avec un rire moqueur. Pourquoi fabriquer des bombes quand on peut punir la personne de ses propres mains ? Le souci des petites extrémités, je présume ?

Elle connaissait suffisamment Lucifer maintenant pour comprendre le but caché sous cette pure provocation. Plus longtemps Ian parlerait, plus de temps ils auraient pour trouver une solution et sortir de ce maudit ascenseur. Et le diable avait un talent naturel pour entretenir la conversation dans les pires situations.

Même en doutant ouvertement de la masculinité des suspects.

Elle se rapprocha de Lucifer qui se tenait devant les portes et regardait la caméra avec un dédain certain.

— _La question est toute autre. Pourquoi s'ennuyer à se salir les mains ? Une bombe est bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle autre arme, vous en conviendrez._

— Donc, vous avouez avoir perpétré le meurtre de Mrs. Jameson ? insinua l'inspectrice. Vous pouvez nous sortir de là ? demanda-t-elle discrètement à Lucifer en prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger les lèvres.

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête sans regarder directement la jeune femme.

— Il a sûrement piégé l'ascenseur… le timing est trop serré pour prendre ce risque, Inspectrice.

— On n'a pas vraiment le choix, si ?

— _Il ne s'agit pas là d'un aveu, Inspectrice Decker. Juste une petite discussion privée dont les propos ne sortiront jamais de cet ascenseur._

— Parce que vous planifiez de nous tuer, évidemment… en conclut Lucifer avec désinvolture, Chloé remarquant néanmoins la tension qui habitait son corps.

— _Pas moi, non_ , le contredit Ian. _Les bombes._

— Les ? répéta Chloé en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, une explosion retentit à l'extérieur de la cabine, sous le sol de celle-ci ; et une terrible secousse fit tomber Chloé à genoux. Elle laissa échapper un cri surpris, écarquillant les yeux à la vue de toute cette fumée qui envahissait déjà l'espace exigu de l'ascenseur et qui masquait Lucifer à sa vue. L'atmosphère devint rapidement irrespirable, la jeune femme se mettant à tousser de plus en plus fort sans pour autant arriver à dominer la voix menaçante et presque volubile du poseur de bombes.

— _Quels étaient vos mots déjà, monsieur Morningstar ? L'ascenseur est une merveilleuse façon d'atteindre le septième ciel ? Eh bien, il serait plus que temps de redescendre sur Terre._

— _**Espèce de-…**_ jura Lucifer de l'autre côté de la cabine, sa voix rendue rauque par la fumée épaisse.

— _Je viens de faire exploser les freins et la seule chose qui vous retient encore au-dessus du vide est le câble principal. Mais je crains qu'il ne tienne pas longtemps…_ se lamenta Ian sur un ton faussement peiné. _Dix secondes, au mieux._

Sur ces mots, Chloé put apercevoir le chiffre dix apparaître sur l'écran digital au-dessus des portes closes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur, comprenant alors ce qui les attendait. Elle échangea un regard apeuré avec Lucifer qui se précipita sur les portes avec un cri de rage.

— _Un dernier mot, peut-être ?_

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Voilà, c'est ma dernière infraction à mes propres règles de publication (on y croit, on y croit).

J'espère que ce léger avant-goût vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et fêtez comme il se doit le retour du diable dans nos vies XD !


	4. Septième sous-sol

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _On y est ! Je l'ai FAIT ! J'ai tout écrit jusqu'à la fin avant de publier ; c'est-… C'est géant ! Bon, pas aussi géant pour vous qui avez dû attendre des semaines et des semaines cette toute nouvelle publication, mais ça l'est pour moi, je vous jure ! Beaucoup moins de stress, d'empressement à écrire sans vérifier si on n'écrit pas des niaiseries improbables, un contenu beaucoup plus travaillé (j'espère en tout cas ^^), …_

 _Que du bon !_

 _Par contre, je suis nettement plus anxieuse qu'auparavant à l'idée de publier ; allez comprendre pourquoi ^^_

 _Onze chapitres en tout ; un chapitre par semaine (au plus tôt vendredi soir, au plus tard samedi matin)._

 _Merci pour votre patience et un ÉNORME merci à ma bêta_ **EmilieKalin** _qui a patiemment lu chaque chapitre et m'a conseillé judicieusement quant aux changements à faire ou non. Je t'A-D-O-R-E !_

PS : _N'hésitez pas à reparcourir vite fait les chapitres précédents pour vous remettre dans le bain._

 _Une bonne lecture à tous/toutes ! (*croise les doigts)_

* * *

 **SEPTIÈME SOUS-SOL**

* * *

Chloé détestait la pluie.

Elle détestait cette humidité constante qui s'écrasait sur sa peau, suivait inlassablement la courbe de sa joue et qui, enfin, s'immisçait dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle détestait ça.

Elle aurait dû se douter, qu'une fois encore, les prévisions météorologiques seraient loin de la réalité. Elle avait connu mieux question « ciel bleu sans nuage ».

Si elle avait accordé davantage d'attention à ce genre de détail, Chloé ne se serait jamais risquée à dormir en plein air, soumise à cette pluie haïssable. Non pas que dormir en extérieur correspondait vraiment à ses habitudes ; c'était même plutôt rare si pas exceptionnel.

Alors…

Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?

Une autre goutte s'écrasa sur sa joue et roula plus haut que son oreille malmenée cette fois, pour taquiner l'arrière de sa nuque. Chloé frissonna et tourna légèrement la tête de côté, son autre joue - fort heureusement épargnée par la pluie localisée - rencontrant une douce matière.

C'était même au-delà de la douceur.

Qu'était-ce ?

C'était indéfinissable, en tout cas. Plus doux que n'importe quelle matière connue de l'inspectrice et pourtant _rigide_ sous sa peau. Comment pouvait-ce être les deux à la fois ?

Chloé bougea imperceptiblement sa joue et l'étrange matière eut un sursaut presque instinctif qui alla se répercuter dans le reste de son corps ; lui indiquant ainsi que cette matière était bien plus imposante qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Aussi grande qu'un corps humain adulte, apparemment.

Bizarre.

Une couverture _mouvante_ , peut-être ?

Une énième gouttelette tomba sur sa tempe cette fois-ci et suivit le léger pli de sa paupière close. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Chloé pour se rendre compte que la similitude entre une goutte de pluie et le liquide qui s'immisçait sournoisement sous ses cils était bien mince, si pas inexistante.

Quoique ce fut, c'était nettement plus épais que de l'eau.

Fronçant les sourcils, Chloé porta sa main à ses yeux toujours clos pour enlever cette nuisance liquide qui irritait son œil droit. Elle ne fit pas attention à la douleur sourde qui explosa dans ses membres, frottant maladroitement son visage pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux.

Elle fixa longuement ses doigts recouverts à présent d'une fine couche d'huile avant de regarder plus haut.

Elle n'était pas en extérieur à supporter une quelconque pluie torrentielle sur son visage.

Elle en était même très loin.

Elle regarda les fils électriques arrachés qui pendaient le long de la paroi, la lumière fréquemment vacillante au milieu du plafond défoncé, le métal qui le composait plié en une courbe bosselée sous le poids d'une charge trop importante. Elle tendit le cou en arrière et scruta le haut des portes de l'ascenseur toujours fermées.

 _L'ascenseur._

Sa respiration s'accéléra à mesure que la mémoire lui revenait, son souffle encore piégé par le souvenir d'une peur paralysante.

Bon sang, Ils-

Coalman. Les bombes et-

Ils étaient tombés.

Peinant à se calmer, l'inspectrice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa vue se faisant soudainement trouble, et prit appui sur son avant-bras. Elle gémit en ressentant un brusque élancement au niveau de sa tempe gauche et porta immédiatement la main à son front. Cette huile nauséabonde n'était pas le seul élément liquide qui avait envahi son visage, de ce qu'elle pouvait en juger avec l'importante quantité de sang sur sa paume.

Elle baissa la main et fut soulagée de sentir tous ses membres, certes engourdis et malmenés par sa chute, répondre à ses directives basiques ; bouger un orteil, prendre une profonde inspiration et expirer assez librement ensuite… Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Cette chute était-

C'était...

Chloé sursauta en sentant un nouveau tressautement duveteux sous sa paume alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser depuis quelques secondes. Elle baissa les yeux.

Des plumes. Une aile blanche aussi grande qu'elle.

 _« Que-... ? »_

Essuyant sommairement du revers de sa main le sang qui continuait à couler le long de sa tempe, la jeune femme suivit du regard l'extrémité duveteuse qui était coincée sous elle jusqu'à sa possible origine. Elle se retourna légèrement vers la droite et laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée. Son origine n'était pas si éloignée d'elle - surtout dans un espace aussi exigu - et demeurait inerte sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas tant cette absence de mouvements qui bouleversait Chloé, mais plutôt l'état apparent de cette source jusqu'alors inconnue.L'aile située sous son postérieur s'en tirait encore à bon compte à devoir supporter son poids contre son plumage sensible. L'autre, par contre, aurait eu plus à en dire question malchance, ainsi dressée dans le dos de Lucifer en un angle qui était tout sauf naturel, l'extrémité enfoncée dans la paroi métallique derrière lui. Le cœur battant la chamade, Chloé suivit du regard l'ouverture béante sur toute la longueur du mur ainsi que les traces de sang sur ses bords éventrés et les quelques plumes éclatantes encore accrochées par les échardes métalliques.

Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ces marques sur les murs que pouvaient faire certains chats en s'y accrochant, toutes griffes dehors, lacérant ainsi le papier-peint coloré de leur propriétaire jusqu'à toucher la terre ferme.

Cette comparaison, certes imbécile, fut la seule chose qui occupa pendant un moment l'esprit de la jeune femme encore fort secouée.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur l'aile malmenée, un frisson désagréable remontant le long de son échine. Le sang coulait abondamment de son extrémité lacérée, gouttant sur le sol derrière Lucifer et le long des quelques plumes encore intactes.

La bile remonta dans sa gorge enrouée à force de cris et hurlements de terreur ; Chloé porta sa main à sa bouche, fermant les yeux un bref instant pour contenir un haut-le-cœur. Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds – autant par dégoût qu'en raison de son état de choc, elle prit une longue inspiration et rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci trouvant instantanément la silhouette recroquevillée de son partenaire.

— Lucifer…

Il ne réagit pas, seule son aile gauche sous elle tressautant de temps à autre, comme un réflexe indépendant de l'état de conscience de son propriétaire.

Chloé commença à prendre appui sur la paroi métallique et retira brusquement sa main avec un cri de douleur. C'était brûlant.

Com- ?

Les bombes. L'explosion.

La chaleur mortelle dégagée par la déflagration s'était diffusée dans les parois de l'ascenseur. Elle massa sa paume rougie autant par son sang que la brûlure inattendue et se redressa une seconde fois. Elle devait être prudente. Dieu seul savait – et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler – comment cette cabine exiguë était encore intacte. Elle prit appui sur les parties les plus froides, sursautant au moindre craquement sinistre au-dessus de leurs têtes et nouvelle pluie de poussière qui lui piquait les yeux. Elle ne dut cependant pas aller bien loin pour enfin rejoindre Lucifer, le visage de ce dernier à quelques centimètres seulement des portes gondolées.

Elle posa ses doigts sur son cou, cherchant un pouls. Il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis qu'elle s'était elle-même éveillée au milieu de ce chaos ; immobile mais néanmoins tendu – incapable d'échapper à la douleur ; qu'il soit inconscient ou non. Il tressaillit à ce contact, fronçant les sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux ni même bouger.

Il était vivant ; c'était déjà une merveilleuse nouvelle.

— Lucifer ? Vous m'entendez ? tenta l'inspectrice en décalant sa main vers sa joue.

Il n'émit pour toute réponse qu'un faible grognement d'inconfort.

— Lucifer ! Réveillez-vous !

Finalement, au bout de secondes qui parurent durer une éternité aux yeux de Chloé, les paupières de ce dernier se soulevèrent lentement pour laisser entrevoir ses yeux sombres et désorientés. Il les referma néanmoins rapidement, fronçant davantage les sourcils et exprimant un mécontentement certain par l'intermédiaire d'un second grognement.

— Lucifer ?

Il fixa les portes devant lui avec une confusion grandissante et prit finalement conscience de la présence de la jeune femme agenouillée auprès de lui ; tournant la tête pour lui offrir un sourire. Pas assez franc pour la rassurer, mais suffisamment pour la faire sourire à son tour.

— Vous aimez _vraiment_ mon nom, Inspectrice… Je suis flatté, dit-il, sa voix rauque à peine audible par-dessus les craquements rythmés tout autour d'eux.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Je crois… Je-

Lucifer releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Il se tendit aussitôt et referma les yeux, l'aile encastrée dans le mur ayant également bougé. Chloé n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin ou spécialiste en être céleste pour deviner la souffrance qu'il devait endurer en cet instant.

— Rectification… confia Lucifer, les yeux toujours fermés et les traits tendus. Je ne crois _pas_ , non.

— Votre aile est-... elle est coincée. Enfoncée dans le mur, dit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Il tendit le cou avec précaution vers le mur désigné par cette dernière, fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire pour donner un peu de sens à ce qui lui arrivait – tout comme elle l'avait fait avant lui.

— C'est vrai ; j'avais oublié ce léger détail. Et vous, Inspectrice ? Vous allez bien ? s'enquit son partenaire.

— Ça va. Juste un sérieux mal de crâne.

Elle fit une pause ; secouant la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est un miracle que nous soyons en un seul morceau.

— Parlez pour vous.

— Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire penaud tout en réfléchissant. Attendez... Qu'est-ce que **-**...Vous entendez quoi par _« J'avais oublié »_ ?

Il voulut hausser les épaules, mais serra ensuite les poings, à nouveau harassé par la douleur. Chacun de ses gestes – furent-ils infimes ; même pour une simple inspiration - était aussitôt suivi d'un tremblement tout autour d'eux et de quelques spasmes incontrôlables de son aile toujours piégée.

C'était loin d'être rassurant.

— Ce n'est rien… R-Rien d'important. J'ai juste essayé d'utiliser ces « _nécessités »_ pour ralentir notre chute et-... –ous protéger. Elles ont été bien plus utiles qu'à ma toute première fois, au moins. Et nous sommes en un seul morceau... Plus ou moins.

Chloé regarda tour à tour son partenaire et l'appendice céleste lacérée de toutes parts ; effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle pouvait presque entendre la chair se déchirer et le métal se plier dans un fracas assourdissant ; et ce sang éclabousser-

— Nom de Dieu…

— Oh, _s'il-vous-plaît_ , Inspectrice ! s'énerva faiblement Lucifer en levant les yeux au ciel. J'aimerais autant ne pas penser à **L** ui en pareille posture ! **I** l est sûrement en train de jubiler sur son trône à paillettes à me voir les utiliser malgré tout…

Que cela fut destiné ou non à détourner son attention du réel problème, c'était efficace.

— Un trône à paillettes ? Vraiment ?

— Si vous saviez… dit son partenaire avec un sourire amusé avant de laisser échapper un gémissement en serrant une nouvelle fois ses poings.

Elle se concentra sur lui à nouveau ; toutes paillettes divines balayées de son esprit à l'entente de cette souffrance à peine contenue. Elle le regarda ; son visage, le filet de transpiration sur sa tempe, la pâleur de sa peau et le rictus de douleur qui déformait bien trop souvent ses lèvres... Lui qui souffrait tant et elle qui-

Ils étaient tombés de si haut et cette explosion-

Si Lucifer n'avait pas été là, elle aurait sûrement eu plus à se plaindre qu'un mal de crâne prononcé et quelques courbatures.

— Vous devez vraiment arrêter de faire ça, murmura Chloé en secouant doucement la tête, Lucifer l'interrogeant alors du regard.

— Quoi donc ?

— Me sauver la vie au péril de la vôtre.

— Oh… Désolé, Inspectrice. Réflexe, se justifia-t-il en tentant de lui sourire sans y parvenir, la douleur l'accablant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

— Vous ne pouvez pas les faire disparaître ? demanda-t-elle en montrant du doigt ses ailes.

— Non. Il-… faudrait la décoincer d'abord…

Lucifer pâlissait à vue d'œil et Chloé ignorait comment l'aider. Elle nota que le sang n'avait cessé de couler tout le long de leur échange, augmentant sensiblement la largeur de la flaque déjà impressionnante sur le sol de la cabine. Chloé se pressa instinctivement contre la paroi, effrayée à l'idée de simplement effleurer du pied le sang de son partenaire.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix rendue haut perchée par la panique. Je- Je ne sais pas si-…

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux et pris alors sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda, ses iris sombres absorbant peu à peu la peur panique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir. Il exerça une légère pression sur sa main et lui sourit – faisant fi de la douleur qu'il pouvait éprouver.

— Tout va bien, Inspectrice.

— Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle machinalement, les yeux écarquillés. Tout va bien...

— Maintenant... poursuivit Lucifer, serrant les lèvres après chaque syllabe. J'ai besoin de vous pour... libérer mon aile de la paroi. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête, ne brisant pas un seul instant ce contact visuel.

— Oui. Je crois... oui.

— Magnifique, sourit-il en lâchant enfin sa main.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, regrettant presque immédiatement d'effectuer ce geste quand un puissant vertige la saisit. Elle vacilla, accroupie auprès de Lucifer, et se retint d'une main à la paroi défoncée. Elle entendit à peine son partenaire l'appeler, gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas subir trop intensément cette douleur lancinante qui partait de sa tempe gauche jusqu'à la base de son crâne.

Pressant ses doigts contre le mur métallique, l'inspectrice prit une profonde inspiration, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Inspectrice ? Chloé ?

— Ça va… murmura cette dernière en rouvrant doucement les yeux, craignant un autre malaise en allant plus vite que sa blessure le lui permettait. Ça va, Lucifer. Juste un vertige…

Elle attendit une minute ; inspirant et expirant doucement sous le regard inquiet du diable. Elle repensa au sang sur sa paume et celui qui courait encore discrètement sous ses cheveux et entre ses omoplates.

Toute réflexion faite, ça n'allait pas si bien pour elle non plus.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'étendue de sa blessure et craignait quelque peu de le découvrir.

Une autre minute passa et Chloé se redressa lentement en s'aidant de la paroi, soulagée de voir le vertige s'atténuer au fur et à mesure, se soumettant docilement à **s** es mouvements précautionneux. Elle enjamba l'aile intacte de Lucifer qui la regarda faire sans un mot ou autre remarque.

Elle n'aimait définitivement pas la version silencieuse de Lucifer.

Elle se colla à la paroi autant lacérée que l'aile qui y était emprisonnée, la fournaise latente au sein du métal s'étant suffisamment refroidie pour qu'elle ne ressente plus qu'une légère gêne à son contact.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'extrémité dégoulinante d'hémoglobine céleste à l'aspect étrangement humain et elle recula d'un pas, hésitante.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, et supplia Lucifer du regard.

Il tendit le cou du mieux qu'il put pour soutenir son regard apeuré ; esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage au teint cireux.

— Vous pouvez le faire, la rassura-t-il sans qu'elle n'ait à prononcer le moindre mot.

Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et son souffle ralentit ; prémices d'un état qu'elle refusait de le voir atteindre sans réagir. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle _**devait**_ le faire.

Elle ne laisserait pas son partenaire se vider de son sang sans rien faire.

Hochant la tête, la jeune femme approcha ses deux mains de la partie coincée dans la roche à l'extérieur de la cabine, évitant l'articulation démise un peu en contrebas. Elle regarda à nouveau Lucifer, incertaine. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple bras ou d'une jambe coincée à déloger sans faire plus de dégâts ; elle aurait préféré.

C'était une aile.

L'aile d'un ange ; aussi magnifique que dangereuse.

Elle s'était toujours demandé si les ailes n'étaient qu'un moyen de se déplacer aussi commun pour les anges que la marche l'était pour les hommes. Ou si elles étaient bien plus que cela. Il semblait que oui, à en juger par la coupure nette et tranchante en travers de la paroi supposément résistante de l'ascenseur. De là où elle se tenait, Chloé pouvait à présent entrevoir, par l'intermédiaire de cette fente sommaire, le point d'entrée de l'appendice dans la pierre au-dehors. Le béton était fissuré aussi loin qu'elle était capable de voir, plus haut que la cabine.

C'étaient des armes.

Une arme imprévisible dont l'immobilité dépendait entièrement de la volonté de Lucifer qui luttait déjà férocement contre les bordures par trop hospitalières de l'inconscience.

— Je... ne bougerai pas...

Chloé baissa les yeux vers son partenaire. Aussi affaibli qu'il fût dans cette position, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux cette volonté inflexible qu'elle peinait à croire suffisante pour une telle opération.

Mais jamais il ne lui mentirait, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et certainement pas au détriment de sa propre sécurité. Il était dans cet état parce qu'elle primait avant tout le reste, avant sa propre vie... Sa douleur.

Elle pouvait croire en cela, croire en lui.

Lucifer était le Diable ; il pouvait l'endurer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'inspectrice approcha à nouveau ses deux mains de l'extrémité. L'une près de l'ouverture et l'autre un peu au-dessus de l'articulation, elle échangea un dernier regard avec Lucifer.

 _« Un. »_

 _« Deux… »_

Chloé raffermit sa prise autour de l'aile et la tira de toutes ses forces vers elle. Celle-ci ne parut pas bouger d'un millimètre dans un premier temps, mais Chloé tira plus fort encore. Lucifer tint parole ; il ne bougeait pas, immobile sur le sol à serrer les poings.

Pas un geste.

Mais, à la place, un hurlement déchirant à l'entente duquel la jeune femme faillit lâcher prise.

Une gerbe de liquide écarlate éclaboussa le haut de sa veste et une bonne partie de son visage, au même titre que celui de l'inspectrice qui tirait toujours. Le sang imbibait le plumage sous ses paumes, coulant le long de ses doigts et autour de son poignet.

Elle n'avait plus de force, presque plus de prise...

 _« Allez... »_

 _« Allez ! »_

 _ **« Allez !**_ _»_

Elle entendit un bruit, suivit d'un léger tremblement sous ses doigts.

Enfin, un craquement sinistre - comme un os brisé sous la pression – fit écho à la traction qu'elle exerçait, amorçant la reddition du membre angélique. Surprise, Chloé tomba à la renverse dans une dernière gerbe sanguinolente. Lucifer arqua le dos, lui aussi saisi par une douleur foudroyante et cria plus fort encore. La jeune femme percuta de son épaule la paroi à l'opposé de ce dernier et cria à son tour en voyant l'aile s'abattre sur elle. Sur sa gorge humaine incapable de résister à un tel assaut divin.

Le contact entre cette douceur funeste et la chair tendre ne vint jamais, cependant.

Chloé regarda sans comprendre les plumes acérées se stopper net dans leur élan, chatouillant presque sa peau luisante de sueur et de sang.

Stoppées net par une volonté hors-norme.

Diabolique.

Elle baissa les yeux et croisa le regard enfiévré de Lucifer, tremblant de tous ses membres – jusqu'à la pointe de cette aile vengeresse – dans ce combat de volontés.

Son instinct contre sa volonté propre.

L'aile fut parcourue d'un tressautement et disparut soudain dans un souffle de vent parsemé de perles de sang.

Et Lucifer laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol, haletant et le regard vague. Chloé laissa à nouveau l'air rentrer dans ses poumons par saccades, choquée. Tremblante des pieds à la tête, elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de son partenaire ; l'appelant avec une inquiétude prononcée dans le ton de sa voix.

— Lucifer ? Hey...

Son regard sembla la traverser, bien au-delà des frontières du réel - au-devant du néant qu'elle redoutait de le voir franchir.

— Lucifer ?

Et il la vit. Elle le sut aussitôt qu'il se mit à lui sourire ; aussitôt qu'il essaya, du moins. Elle ne discernait plus la moindre trace de souffrance sur son visage et cela l'inquiéta plus encore que son absence passagère. Chloé posa sa main sur sa joue, serra la sienne de l'autre pour le ramener auprès d'elle.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que ses paupières masquaient peu à peu la lueur dans son regard, un soulagement immense.

— -ous l'avais dit...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle contre sa peau.

— Quoi donc ?

— Le Diable-...qu'une parole.

Sa joue pesa légèrement contre sa paume et ses yeux abdiquèrent pour de bon sous le regard désemparé de Chloé qui se retrouva une fois encore à répéter inlassablement le nom du diable. Maudissant avec une ardeur équivalente celui de son Père.

* * *

 _ **A suivre la semaine prochaine**_

— L'attente risque d'être longue, soupira Chloé.

— Je vous aurai bien proposé quelques activités, mais je crains ne pas être suffisamment en forme pour cela, plaisanta Lucifer en gardant les yeux fermés.

— Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais.

— Oh. Dommage…

— On pourrait… discuter, proposa alors l'inspectrice.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Une reprise bien angst comme on les aime, hein ? ^^

Je suis contente de pouvoir à nouveau mettre des previews des chapitres suivants, ça me manquait. Je reprendrai un peu plus tard HSH. Je veux d'abord mettre par écrit le plan de la suite de cette histoire (faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud !)

Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre et d'être aussi patients !

Semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	5. Pardonnez-moi mon Père

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _On est enfin le bon jour ! Youpieeee !_

* * *

 _ **Guest –**_ _«_ Super! Pas trop le temps d'écrire une longue review, désolé, mais toujours aussi fan! Continue et je suis hyper contente d'apprendre que on aura droit à notre chapitre hebdomadaire, qu'on attendra comme le prochain épisode de notre série préférée! »

 _Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et que cela remplace l'attente insoutenable de la saison 4^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant !_

 _ **Namtar**_ _– «_ wow un retour remarqué. j'adore pauvre Lulu et Chloé que de courage j'espère que sa blessure n'est pas trop grave. »

 _Merci merci ! ^^ Il souffre beaucoup le pauvre, mais je ne peux pas te certifier que son calvaire est fini (sadique poweeerrrrrr **)._

* * *

 _Merci à tous les autres pour leurs reviews remplies de mots doux :3_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 5 – un de mes favoris – qui est beaucoup plus long que le précédent. Beaucoup de choses à raconter, à éluder, endurer…_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

 **PARDONNEZ-MOI MON PÈRE**

* * *

 _« Comment es-tu tombé du ciel, astre brillant, fils de l'aurore ? Comment as-tu été abattu à terre, toi qui foulais les nations ? » esaie 14 ; 12_

 **-X-**

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut cet élancement entre ses omoplates.

Comme si son cœur avait décidé de migrer vers l'arrière de son corps et d'y palpiter avec plus d'entrain que jamais.

Quelle étrange sensation…

Il savait de source sûre que le déplacement d'organe n'était pas une chose courante, ou même normale. Autant pour lui que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Le reste de son corps était aussi lourd que du plomb, il ne pouvait même pas bouger ses doigts contre cette surface froide qui semblait lui servir de lit de fortune. Et, même s'il avait pu, il ne désirait pas tant que cela éveiller le reste de son anatomie à cette douleur insupportable qui ne se cantonnait qu'à une zone limitée jusqu'à présent.

Un plaisir à la fois, n'est-ce-pas ?

Non pas qu'il partagea cette philosophie restrictive dans ses autres activités.

Il se soumit assez volontiers aux limbes qui tenaient tant à le retenir en leur sein, n'émergeant de temps à autre qu'à la seule insistance de la douleur qui creusait sa chair et incendiait ses terminaisons nerveuses. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Il fut curieux de connaître la raison de ce tourment, mais cette pensée ne s'attarda guère dans son esprit. Une légère brise de lucidité avalée par une bourrasque plus violente de sensations.

Il ne dormait pas. Et il n'était pas plus conscient.

C'était… curieux.

Comment pouvait-il ressentir sans totalement… _ressentir_ ?

C'était-

Se produisit alors sans crier gare un changement dans ses sensations pour le moins nébuleuses. Une recrudescence subite de la douleur entre ses omoplates. Ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui ; il ne pouvait pas bouger. Et tout puissants qu'ils furent, les limbes n'étaient pas non plus responsables. C'était autre chose.

Il sentit cette _autre chose_ glisser, effleurer brièvement l'endroit où était supposément situé son épaule droite.

Et ensuite vint un gémissement qui se substitua à sa farouche volonté pour emplir l'espace muet tout autour de lui.

 _« Bloody Hell… »_

— Lucifer ?

Avait-il pensé tout haut ?

Possible.

Les limbes obscurs s'effacèrent presque docilement autour de lui, décuplant la douleur autant que ses sensations préalablement muselées. Il pouvait maintenant sentir le tissu sous sa joue, la froideur du métal sous lui et cette main qui n'était pas la sienne caresser sa joue.

— Lucifer ?

 _« Chloé ? »_

Était-ce bien elle ?

— Oui, c'est moi ; je suis là.

Il avait pensé tout haut, c'était une certitude maintenant.

— Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ? lui demanda Chloé, sa main passant le long de sa joue encore une fois.

Alors ça… Ce n'était pas du jeu.

Le caresser ainsi pour appuyer sa demande et obtenir de lui tout ce qu'elle désirait... Elle était diablement douée. Et incroyablement rusée.

Ouvrir les yeux fut nettement moins pénible que ce à quoi il s'était préparé.

Ce fut simplement… compliqué.

Lucifer cligna des yeux, peinant à voir clairement au début. Il regarda droit devant lui, sonné.

Est-ce que c'était-… des genoux ?

Lentement, le diable leva les yeux, parcourant de son regard fébrile une chemise bleu ciel froissée parsemée de sang séché. Lucifer fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur la provenance de cette forte quantité d'hémoglobine.

Quelqu'un était-il blessé ? Lui peut-être ?

La main sur sa joue parcourut du bout des doigts la ligne de son menton, guidant ses yeux plus haut encore ; vers un visage familier.

 _Chloé._

— Hey, dit simplement cette dernière avec un sourire.

— Hey.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la faiblesse manifeste dans le ton de sa voix. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Aussi diminué physiquement ? Chloé avait beau être auprès de lui, cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer le reste de son état. Lucifer tenta de se concentrer, agacé de ne pas pouvoir assembler ses pensées comme il l'entendait. Était-ce typiquement _humain_ de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler l'un ou l'autre détail antérieur aux limbes ?

Tout ce qu'il savait se résumait en quelques points ; il était allongé sur le flanc – et pas dans un lit -, l'inspectrice présentait une importante quantité de sang sur ses habits et sa veste avait été transformée en oreiller d'appoint sous sa tête.

Il n'aurait su dire lequel de ces trois points l'inquiétait le plus.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? parvint-il à articuler après s'être humecté les lèvres.

Pas grand-chose, apparemment.

Toujours la même cabine d'ascenseur au toit cabossé par quelques tonnes de béton, et ce sang-…

Ah oui, il se souvenait maintenant ; c'était _son_ sang. Son sang qui formait un cercle presque parfait sur le sol en face de lui, derrière l'inspectrice.

N'était-ce pas là qu'il se trouvait auparavant ? Peut-être... Tout restait très confus dans son esprit.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'immense fente creusée à même la paroi métallique.

Puis il se souvint.

La chute.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— _**Chloé !**_

— _**Lucifer !**_

 _Ses ongles griffent le métal, tentent de s'y accrocher de toutes leurs forces._

 _C'est stupide._

 _Ça ne les sauvera pas._

 _Ils tombent._

 _Vite._

 _Trop vite._

 _Un choc violent contre la paroi et il est projeté en avant. Il percute de son flanc droit les portes de la cabine et tombe à plat-ventre sur le sol, le souffle coupé par le choc. Quelque chose de chaud coule le long de son menton. Quelque chose de ferreux._

 _Il ne peut plus respirer ; ses poumons bloqués par tellement de choses ; la douleur, la peur, l'adrénaline... Il ouvre la bouche, l'air se refuse à y entrer ; avalé par les braises, la vitesse de leur chute. Et cette douleur qui continue à comprimer son torse..._

 _Le métal crisse le long de la paroi sans parvenir à ralentir leur chute._

 _Il l'entend hurler. Tout près de lui, effrayée._

 _Lucifer essaie de se redresser._

 _Difficile. Très difficile..._

 _Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps._

 _Il la cherche du regard ; par-delà la fumée et les braises étouffantes._

 _Il la voit devant lui et plonge en avant sans réfléchir, aidé par un autre choc violent contre les murs en béton de la cage d'ascenseur. Un tunnel mortel auquel il refuse de la soumettre. Il plonge vers elle et l'attrape, étouffant son cri contre sa chemise._

 _Son épaule percute violemment la paroi et il grimace._

 _Encore quelques secondes et-…_

 _Lucifer n'a plus le temps de réfléchir. Il serre Chloé contre lui..._

 _Et déploie ses ailes._

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Chloé le ramena au moment présent, bien loin de ses ailes et malgré tout si proche de la souffrance qu'elles lui faisaient endurer.

— Pas grand-chose, lui confirma-t-elle. Nous sommes toujours coincés sous plusieurs tonnes de débris comme vous pouvez le voir.

— Fantastique...Moi qui pensais avoir manqué la fête.

Il nota alors le morceau de tissu enroulé sommairement autour de la tête de sa partenaire.

— Vous êtes blessée.

— Mmh ? Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en portant la main à sa tempe ; là où le tissu était assombri. Rien de bien méchant.

Il releva la tête de quelques centimètres, déglutissant avec difficulté.

Sa gorge était si sèche...

— Combien de temps j'ai été-… ?

— Un moment, lui répondit Chloé. C'est sans doute le prix à payer pour me sauver la vie au péril de la vôtre !

Lucifer rit ; il essaya, grognant rapidement d'inconfort avant de rétorquer :

— N'avez-vous jamais entendu dire que le diable faisait ce qui lui chantait, peu importe les conséquences ?

— Ça me dit quelque chose, oui.

Elle le détailla du regard, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

— Comment vous vous sentez ?

Il se retint de justesse d'hausser les épaules, la prudence primant sur l'habitude ; se contentant d'un léger sourire. Sourire qui se voulait rassurant, quand la situation ne l'était pas.

— Comme si toutes les hordes infernales m'étaient passées dessus… Besoin de plus de détails, Inspectrice ?

— Allusions salaces, propositions déplacées… C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? en conclut-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses traits tirés.

Il ne la contredit pas là-dessus.

À quoi bon l'inquiéter davantage ?

Au lieu de cela, Lucifer tourna la tête vers le plafond – autant que la douleur le lui permettait – et étudia un moment les dégâts. À en juger par la pluie poussiéreuse qui se glissait fréquemment sous le métal cabossé, les bombes de Coeleman avaient agis bien au-delà de leur mission initiale. L'immeuble avait une structure fragilisée par le temps et un entretien inexistant ; une structure qui s'était effondrée pour de bon à la suite des explosions. Cet ascenseur étroit était très probablement devenu le seul endroit sûr de toute la bâtisse.

Formidable.

— En parlant de signe… Qu'en est-il des secours ?

— J'en sais rien, admit l'inspectrice et se redressant.

Elle vint s'assoir auprès de lui en soupirant.

— Coleman a bien préparé son coup ; ça va prendre du temps pour nous dégager… En supposant que les secours savent où chercher. Dan pourra traquer le signal de la voiture, mais-…

— Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de les contacter pour accélérer les choses, c'est ça ?

Combien de temps faudrait-il à ce crétin notoire pour sonner l'alerte ? Lucifer tendait plus à parier pour quelques jours que quelques heures. Il soupira à son tour et ferma les yeux ; ils ne pouvaient pas manquer à ce point de chance, si ?

— C'est ça. Mon portable est mort et le vôtre est resté dans la voiture. Je ne suis même pas certaine que cela aurait servi à quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Avec tout ce béton qui nous est tombé dessus… Aucune chance qu'il y ait du réseau.

— Alors, on est coincé.

Chloé hocha la tête.

— On est coincé, répéta-t-elle. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

— Votre faute ?

Lucifer bougea la tête, mettant de côté l'élancement dans son dos pour dévisager le profil tourmenté de l'inspectrice au-dessus de lui, perplexe.

Elle étendit ses jambes devant elle autant qu'elle le pu, évitant de plonger ses talons dans la mare de sang et secoua de nouveau la tête, les traits creusés par une culpabilité que son partenaire peinait à comprendre.

— J'aurais dû écouter Dan. J'aurais dû _vous_ écouter et attendre les renforts avant de-… Et maintenant vous êtes-… Et nous sommes-…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

— C'est ma faute.

Soupirant à l'entente de cette auto-flagellation des plus grotesques, Lucifer entreprit de se redresser. Chloé le remarqua et protesta aussitôt ;

— Lucifer, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Restez allongé !

Faisant fi de ses protestations, il prit appui sur ses bras et gémit aussitôt qu'il décolla son torse du sol.

 _Bloody Hell_... Ça faisait un mal de chien.

Mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il était le diable. Ce genre de souffrance... Il pouvait l'endurer. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était cette culpabilité dévorante sur le visage de sa partenaire. Il parvint, à force de gémissements et de volonté, à s'assoir et appuyer précautionneusement son dos contre la paroi.

D'une douleur sournoise...

Mais supportable.

— Lucifer-

Il inspira profondément par le nez pour chasser la sensation de vertige qui l'avait saisi et tendit le bras vers Chloé. Il plaça sa main sur son épaule et la poussa vers lui ; la jeune femme résistant un instant avant de se rapprocher sans un mot. Elle hésita puis vint presser son visage contre son torse ; comme lui-même l'avait fait auparavant. Lucifer grimaça légèrement, l'étau entre ses omoplates s'élargissant jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de son cou.

Il ferma les yeux et caressa doucement son épaule.

— À moins que vous ne vous nommiez Coeleman et soyez friande de détonateurs parfumés à la térébenthine, je me dois de vous contredire, Inspectrice, dit-il. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce sont les risques du métier, voilà tout. Nous devons juste être patients... Daniel finira bien par nous sortir de là.

Chloé releva légèrement la tête et Lucifer ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

— Vous dites ça pour me réconforter ou votre estime pour Dan est bien plus haute que je ne le pensais ?

Il sourit.

— Je ne mens jamais, vous vous souvenez ? rétorqua-t-il.

Sa réponse parvint à arracher un léger rire à Chloé qu'il s'imagina sans peine lever les yeux au ciel. Aucun des deux ne relâcha l'autre, trouvant dans cette simple étreinte une quiétude qui leur faisait cruellement défaut dans l'attente d'une aide providentielle. Lucifer ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, se concentrant sur la sensation plaisante que lui procurait ce contact ; ce souffle rythmé contre son torse et cette joue pressée contre son cœur... Il aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours sans trouver à en redire.

— L'attente risque d'être longue, soupira Chloé.

— Je vous aurai bien proposé quelques activités, mais je crains ne pas être suffisamment en forme pour cela, plaisanta Lucifer en gardant les yeux fermés.

— Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais.

— Oh. Dommage…

— On pourrait… discuter, proposa alors l'inspectrice.

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

— Discuter ?

Elle hocha la tête, ne lui donnant pas davantage de détails. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela pour deviner la direction que prendrait la conversation.

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise.

— Eh bien... Pourquoi pas, mais... Avez-vous un sujet en particulier à l'esprit ?

— Peut-être.

Il attendit, percevant dans ses yeux ce désir de vérité. Cette curiosité bien particulière pour un sujet de même nature. Elle voulait la vérité ; il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il avait simplement... imaginé autrement cette délicate révélation.

Un ascenseur enseveli sous des tonnes de décombres n'était pas sur sa liste.

Définitivement pas.

— Soixante-et-onze frères et sœurs, hein ? demanda alors l'inspectrice avec un sourire complice.

Lucifer se mit à rire doucement, autant surpris que soulagé.

Il savait pourtant que son comptant de frères et sœurs célestes n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait vraiment ; pas autant que cette éternelle question auquel il refusait de donner une réponse claire.

Elle avait renoncé.

Pour l'instant.

— Quarante-huit frères et vingt-trois sœurs, pour être exact. Je pourrais vous les citer un par un, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit la meilleure façon de rester tous deux éveillés dans l'attente des secours.

— Vous marquez un point, admit volontiers sa partenaire. On pourrait parler de ce fameux trône, sinon…

— Attention, Inspectrice, la prévint-il. Se moquer de Dieu, ce n'est pas très prudent.

— _Dit_ le Diable assis à côté de moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Alors comme ça… Votre **P** ère aurait un trône pailleté ?

Lucifer esquissa un haussement d'épaules et étouffa un grognement d'inconfort.

Il avait raison depuis le début - qu'importe les propos mesurés de Linda ou ceux pleins d'espoir de Chloé - ; ses ailes étaient une malédiction, pas une bénédiction. Bien qu'elles soient maintenant hors de cette réalité, le diable pouvait toujours les sentir. Le frottement des plumes sur sa peau, l'os dénudé contre son échine et ce sang qui coulait encore – hors du temps et de l'espace, mais toujours là. Poisseux, chaud... Quand le reste de son corps ne l'était pas.

C'était intéressant.

Inquiétant, mais néanmoins intéressant.

Lucifer n'avait jamais eu froid.

Pas plus dans ses jeunes années que celles de son déclin.

Les anges n'éprouvaient pas le froid comme les humains le subissaient depuis des millénaires. Leur métabolisme étant bien plus résistant, ils étaient capables de s'adapter à n'importe quelle condition.

Les privilèges d'une ascendance céleste.

Il réprima un frisson, fasciné par cette nouvelle sensation.

Pourquoi avait-il froid ?

Peut-être était-ce lié à ses ailes. Oui, c'était bien possible. Il ne pouvait pas en être absolument certain, cependant. Lucifer avait toujours pris grand soin de ses appendices, même durant la Rébellion. Ces choses n'étaient guère aisées à endommager, il faut dire ; qu'il lutte ou non avec l'un de ses semblables.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Aucun risque avec ses semblables, mais... pour ce qui était d'un miracle.

Il était vulnérable près de l'inspectrice ; _complètement_ vulnérable.

Quand il parlait de malchance...

Plus il resterait auprès de Chloé et plus ses ailes mettraient du temps à se remettre. Restait à espérer que Daniel les retrouverait avant qu'il ne se soit vidé de son sang. Hors de cette réalité, s'entend.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'inspectrice, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui faire part de cette information. À quoi bon ? Elle seraitfolle d'inquiétude, comme toujours.

— C'est ce qu'on pourrait croire en le regardant de près ; des millions de paillettes étincelantes figées dans une roche unique pour un être unique.

— Ce ne sont pas d'authentiques paillettes divines, alors ? C'est assez décevant, plaisanta Chloé.

— Désolé, mais non.

— De quoi est-il fait, dans ce cas ?

Lucifer ne répondit pas de suite, perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées à des kilomètres de cet ascenseur ; même de cette planète fragile. Loin, dans les confins célestes ; dans une cité bien particulière aux occupants tout aussi inédits. Cette salle immense dont la seule utilité était d'encenser les actes égoïstes d'un **I** mbécile.

 _« — Un trône ? Pourquoi ?_

— _Ce n'est pas à nous de questionner_ _ **S**_ _es_ _ **O**_ _rdres._

— _Et_ _ **S**_ _on bon sens ?_ _ **I**_ _l n'a pas de corps physique ; à quoi ça peut bien_ _ **L**_ _ui servir ?_

— _Samael…_

— _Ce n'est pas à moi de questionner_ _ **S**_ _es_ _ **O**_ _rdres, oui je sais. »_

Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres ; ce n'était pas l'un de ses rictus suffisant ou tentateur qui faisaient sa réputation. Ce sourire était léger, si léger qu'on pouvait douter de l'avoir seulement vu marquer sa bouche.

— D'étoiles, dit-il, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure.

— D'étoiles ? Mais comment- ?

— Vous oubliez qui je suis, Inspectrice. Qui _j'étais._

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit cette dernière lever la tête pour le dévisager.

— On vous surnommait le…euhm… Le Porteur de Lumière, c'est ça ? Celui qui aurait illuminé les cieux à la demande de Dieu.

— Pas « qui aurait », Inspectrice, rectifia son partenaire. Qui a.

— Eh ben… s'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée. Je suis assise à côté de l'ange qui a créé le Soleil… dit-elle plus doucement, abasourdie.

— Ange _déchu_.

— Et vous avez mis des étoiles dans le trône de votre **P** ère, continua Chloé sans relever sa remarque, sonnant encore plus abasourdie que précédemment.

— C'était plus compliqué que cela, mais oui, ça résume assez bien la chose. **I** l voulait un trône ; pourquoi exactement, je ne l'ai jamais compris, mais **I** l l'a eu. Ça m'avait pris un certain temps pour confectionner méticuleusement chaque étoile… Temps que j'aurai pu passer à faire quelque chose de bien plus intelligent !

— J'imagine. À quoi il ressemble ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours là-bas ? Je veux dire… Au Paradis ?

— Mon **P** ère n'aurait jamais détruit une telle œuvre d'art, Inspectrice ; et ce, même après mon acte de rébellion éhonté. Mon travail était impeccable et **I** l le savait. Donc oui, je dirai qu'il y est toujours, étincelant de mille feux selon l'humeur de cet **I** diot **I** ncorporel. Pour le reste, il reste assez difficile à décrire.

— Que voulez-vous dire par « selon l'humeur » ?

Lucifer ne répondit pas de suite, son attention attirée à son insu vers l'étau de souffrance dans son dos. Et plus seulement. C'était étrange, ce besoin systématique qu'avait la douleur physique de s'étendre au reste du corps quand une seule partie avait été lésée. Et voilà qu'il devait maintenant supporter, en plus du reste, cette pointe acérée le long de son flanc droit. Il pouvait la sentir s'immiscer sous sa chair, sous ses côtes avec chacune de ses nouvelles inspirations. Il tenta de se décaler un peu sans déranger Chloé ni éveiller davantage d'incommodités physiques en lui, expirant doucement sans parvenir à atténuer cette pression dans son flanc.

— Les étoiles ne sont que le reflet de la puissance divine ; un réceptacle pour la Lumière Originelle ; _Dieu_ … et Mère, bien sûr. Invariablement, elles renvoyaient une sorte de réflexion lumineuse de **S** es émotions sur la Salle toute entière. C'était assez impressionnant… pour les autres, cru-t-il bon de spécifier au cas où Chloé interpréterait mal ses propos.

— Comme ces bagues qu'on trouve un peu partout.

— En quelque sorte, oui.

— Comment était-ce ? Noir pour la colère ou-… ? supposa-t-elle, intriguée par le concept même de cette Lumière.

— Pas noir, non. Blanc.

— Blanc ?

— Une lumière éclatante et féroce, dit Lucifer d'une voix tendue. Plus brûlante que les Flammes de l'Enfer, plus glaciale que vos pôles terrestres. Elle avalait absolument tout sur son passage.

Un frisson lui griffa l'échine et il serra sa main libre en un poing pour se maîtriser, maîtriser ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Chloé n'avait pas rebondit sur ses propos, comme elle l'avait systématiquement fait jusqu'à présent. Il baissa alors les yeux et croisa les siens qui exprimaient une pitié et une inquiétude qui lui faisait horreur. Il se força à sourire, poursuivant sur un ton qui se voulait plus léger ;

— Je ne vous dis pas le calvaire que ça a été pour retrouver la vue après ma Chute ! Dans la noirceur suffocante de l'Enfer, qui plus est...

Non pas que la colère éblouissante de son **P** aternel fût la seule responsable. L'Enfer était loin d'égaliser la clarté constante des Cieux ou même celle de la Cité d'Argent. C'était un endroit sombre ; aucun astre pour le guider, le réconforter ou même soigner ses blessures. Une terre morte qui ne demandait qu'à l'engloutir lui aussi. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour voir à nouveau et plus encore pour adapter sa vue à cette constante noirceur autour de lui.

D'une certaine manière, l'Enfer avait été une formidable opportunité. Une opportunité - inévitable, certes – de repousser ses limites et découvrir tout ce dont il était capable pour survivre. Les milliers de créatures éviscérées de sa main, leur sang putride qui avait coulé sur sa peau des décennies durant, pouvaient en témoigner.

Les millénaires passant, il avait même trouvé depuis un certain réconfort dans les ténèbres éternelles. Une paix alimentée par la noirceur ; sous toutes ses formes.

L'inspectrice ne fut néanmoins pas dupe quant à son ton faussement enjoué. Elle continuait à le regarder. Pressant davantage sa joue contre son cœur tambourinant, Lucifer devina sa prochaine question avant même qu'elle n'ose la poser.

— Comment était-ce ?

— Quoi donc, Inspectrice ?

— Votre Chute.

Lucifer inspira profondément, tiquant en sentant la douleur piquer son échine.

— Ce n'est pas une histoire très amusante, tenta-t-il d'esquiver. Je pourrai peut-être vous raconter la fois où Amenadiel a fait une rencontre brutale avec une nuée de volatiles belliqueux ?

Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Chloé, cette dernière étant peu intéressée par sa proposition autrement plus joyeuse que ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Elle n'insista pas, pourtant ; lui souriant tendrement. Elle haussa les épaules.

— C'est comme vous voulez, abandonna-t-elle sans plus d'explication.

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était cette docile et compréhensive renonciation, ou ce sourire qui était apparu sur son visage fatigué, qui furent responsables des propos qui allaient suivre. La fatigue pouvait être la seule et unique chose à blâmer pour cela. Toujours est-il que Lucifer n'évoqua guère les volatiles agressifs et la honte évidente de son frère aîné.

Ses mots furent tout autre.

— Jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'au dernier instant, j'ai cru que les choses se calmeraient d'elles-mêmes. Ce n'était pas la première querelle entre moi et mon **P** ère, ni la dernière, probablement. On aurait dit que c'était la seule façon de réellement communiquer avec **L** ui, en-dehors des directives et des missions de première importance. Se disputer était toujours préférable à ce silence glacial. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais à l'époque.

Lucifer regardait à présent droit devant lui.

— Ce n'était qu'une énième querelle, c'est tout. Mais… Il apparut bien vite que j'avais dépassé les bornes, cette fois-ci. Tout le monde était là, rassemblé dans ce stoïcisme circulaire autour du… _traître_ que j'étais. Pas un fils, pas un frère ; un traître. Mes frères, mes sœurs… Ma mère ; tous stoïques autour de moi. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'a frémi ou s'est même montré compatissant en me voyant chuter. Pas un seul… murmura Lucifer en laissant ensuite échapper une exclamation amère.

Amenadiel, Michael, Uriel, Sachiel…

Il revoyait leur visage impassible aussi clairement qu'il voyait ce mur devant lui.

 _« — Mère ! Mère, je t'en prie !_

— …

— _Que ma Volonté soit faite ! Michael, occupe-t'en, mon fils._

— _Michael, allons ! C'est-… C'est ridicule !_

— …

— _Michael ! Ne fais pas ça !»_

— Et vos ailes ?

Lucifer sursauta en entendant la nouvelle question de Chloé, quittant une douleur passée pour en accueillir une autre.

— Vous dites ?

— Vos ailes ; vous les aviez encore, non ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas freiner votre chute ?

— J'aurai bien aimé, mais non, Inspectrice. Ce n'était pas une simple chute régie pas la gravité terrestre et une éventuelle dextérité. Ma chute était bien différente, expliqua-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Mon **P** ère a retourné contre moi le pouvoir qu **'I** l m'avait auparavant confié.

— Vous faites référence à cette lumière divine ?

— C'est ça. Il n'y a pas une étoile qui n'ait pas rencontré mon chemin vers l'Enfer ce jour-là. Je n'avais jamais craint leur chaleur avant ; pourquoi en aurai-je eu peur ? Elles faisaient partie de moi.

Il soupira, ignorant la pointe persistante au niveau de son flanc, pressa plus fort l'épaule de l'inspectrice. Il frotta doucement ses doigts entre eux, perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard tomba ensuite sur la large flaque écarlate à l'autre bout de la cabine. Une teinte qui l'avait accompagné des siècles durant, et même plus que cela.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines.

— Une fois arrivé en Enfer, j'étais… méconnaissable. Je ne pouvais pas voir, mais je sentais cette différence qui marquait l'entièreté de mon corps. C'était plus profond qu'un simple aspect physique. Les étoiles, cette Lumière n'avait pas seulement consumé ma chair… Tous liens, tant physiques que spirituels avec mon foyer – ce que je pensais être mon foyer, plutôt - avaient été purement et simplement calcinés. Et pourquoi ? Le libre-arbitre ! _Tss !_

Il secoua doucement la tête.

— Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas même si je l'avais voulu. Je n'entendais plus leur voix, les sons familiers de la Cité d'Argent… J'étais seul. Pour la toute première fois. C'était vraiment étrange à expérimenter, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un moment passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne la parole ; Lucifer repensant à ce silence pesant qui avait rencontré ses cris de rage et de désespoir dans une noirceur totale. Se demandant comment certaines personnes pouvaient autant apprécier la solitude.

Les humains étaient vraiment curieux par moment.

Chloé brisa une fois encore le silence entre eux.

— Ces brûlures… Vous avez tenté de me les montrer ; au labo.

— _« Tenté »_ est le terme approprié, Inspectrice. Je n'avais pas prévu les choses ainsi. Vous auriez dû voir mon véritable visage, mais il avait disparu sans que je ne le sache.

Il fut pris d'un léger rire.

— C'est drôle ; j'ai rêvé pendant des millénaires de m'en débarrasser et maintenant que c'est fait, je-… Je me sens... _vide._ Comme dépouillé d'un bien précieux et irremplaçable. Curieux, non ?

Ses ailes étaient apparues à la place. Enfin... Pas vraiment. Avec ou sans elles, Lucifer conservait ce vide en lui ; ces appendices l'agrandissaient, au mieux.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa soudain l'inspectrice.

— Désolée ? Mais de quoi ? lui demanda Lucifer, perplexe.

Il la sentit se dégager légèrement de son torse pour secouer la tête, guidée par une émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à identifier. Elle disait être désolée, mais-

Pour quoi exactement ?

— J'imagine à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour vous, dit-elle en cherchant son regard. Et moi, j'ai- Je vous ai envoyé balader. Je suis vraiment désolée, Lucifer... De ne pas vous avoir cru ce jour-là, ni même d'avoir essayé.

— Comment auriez-vous pu ? tenta-t-il de la rassurer, troublé par l'intensité de son regard. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une autre de mes métaphores incompréhensibles à vos yeux ; vous ne pouviez pas savoir...

— Si, justement ! Vous n'êtes pas un menteur, Lucifer. Je le sais, même avant tout... _ça,_ dit-elle en désignant du menton son dos.

— Mais je ne dis pas non plus toute la vérité, répliqua-t-il en reprenant ses paroles.

Elle le dévisagea et il lui sourit, sa main toujours posée sur son épaule.

— Donc... Je dirai que les fautes ici sont partagées, Inspectrice. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Elle sourit à son tour, riant doucement. Elle hocha la tête et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, concédant volontiers :

— Si, sans doute que oui.

Chloé leva ensuite sa main et passa ses doigts sur sa joue, Lucifer frissonnant à son contact. Il la laissa faire, pressant inconsciemment sa joue contre sa paume. C'était très agréable. Elle le regardait, regardait son visage... et celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir.

— Décrivez-le moi.

— Hmm ? marmonna-t-il, perdu dans les agréables sensations que lui procurait sa partenaire.

— Votre visage, précisa Chloé.

— _Ow !_ Eh bien… C'est-… C'est assez comparable au visage d'un grand brûlé, j'imagine. En plus… _infernal._ La peau est craquelée par endroit, partout à vraie dire. Elle est glacée au toucher, mais sous la surface… Sous la surface coule une chaleur suffocante. Comme de la lave en fusion, une traînée magmatique juste sous cette peau meurtrie qui mutile avec une remarquable constance chaque ramification nerveuse de mon métabolisme surnaturel.

— Ça a l'air horrible.

— On s'y habitue avec le temps, dédramatisa Lucifer. C'est fini, de toute façon.

Elle fit glisser son pouce le long de sa mâchoire, pensive. Elle baissa ensuite sa main et se cala de nouveau confortablement contre son torse, demandant quelques secondes plus tard ;

— Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ait disparu, juste comme ça ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Amenadiel a bien une théorie absurde à ce sujet, mais-

— Ah oui, et laquelle ?

Lucifer soupira, un grognement lui échappant. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, serrant brièvement les dents avant que la douleur ne daigne enfin lui donner un répit.

— Dieu m'aurait pardonné pour mes fautes, d'après lui. À Diable pardonné, visage volatilisé, semble-t-il ! Sans oublier ces satanées appendices…

— Et vous n'y croyez pas ? Au pardon ?

Il retint à peine une nouvelle exclamation suintante d'amertume et lança un regard noir en direction du plafond de la cabine.

— Moi… _pardonné ?_ Je voulais juste être libre, Inspectrice. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i pardonner là-dedans.

Il sentit cette dernière hausser des épaules, supposant ensuite :

— Il y a une autre possibilité, vous savez ?

— Je brûle de l'entendre... murmura Lucifer, épuisé. Que voulait donc mon **P** ère en me volant mon visage diabolique et en m'affublant de ces ailes ?

— S'excuser.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

— C'est possible, non ? Les parents ne sont pas infaillibles, Lucifer. Eux aussi font des erreurs. Et peut-être que... Peut-être que votre **P** ère s'en veut de la façon dont **I** l vous a traité. Vous vouliez être libre, comme vous dites. Alors... Vous savez ce qu'on dit, conclu-t-elle, « Mieux vaut tard que jamais ».

Lucifer ne trouva absolument rien à répondre. Il se surprit à vouloir y croire. Une envie qui lui perçait la poitrine avec bien plus d'efficacité que cette pointe sournoise sous ses côtes.

Oh oui, il voulait y croire. Transformer cette mince possibilité en absolue vérité.

Mais cette possibilité était née d'une naïveté humaine de laquelle Lucifer était bien loin.

Quand lui se trouvait si proche de la vérité, Chloé n'en effleurait que la surface.

Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Il était certaines choses le concernant qu'il valait mieux garder enfouies.

Au plus profond des ténèbres.

* * *

 _ **À suivre la semaine prochaine…**_

Elle crut avoir parlé trop bas pour être entendue - c'était possible, après tout, la chaleur suffocante de cette cage métallique semblait tout avaler, même ses mots - car Lucifer ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il demeura immobile contre son épaule, Chloé ayant préféré le libérer de son étreinte quelques heures auparavant pour ne pas l'incommoder davantage. Il n'avait plus rien dit à ce sujet et elle-même n'avait plus insisté, se doutant bien que son état était sérieux. Elle n'était pas dupe. Assis épaule contre épaule, Chloé passa doucement sa main sous son bras et plaça sa main dans la sienne. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Lucifer resserra instinctivement ses doigts autour des siens ; son front toujours plissé sous l'action muette d'une douleur intense. Elle fit passer son pouce le long de la paume de son partenaire, toujours aussi surprise de ne pas y ressentir la même moiteur désagréable qui l'assaillait. La différence de température était presque inquiétante, mais, d'un autre côté, pas si incroyable que cela. Après tout, Lucifer n'était pas _vraiment_ humain. Et l'Enfer devait être sensiblement plus chaud que cet endroit, quoiqu'il ne s'agît là que d'une simple supposition basée sur des croyances populaires.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Le chapitre suivant est plus court, même longueur que le quatrième. Je suis Miss montagne-russes avec cette fic !

Côté écriture, je me suis laissée tentée par un prompt sur Tumblr ; ça sera un OS simple pour faire un break avant de reprendre du plus lourd. Mais je n'en suis qu'au premier paragraphe encore ^^

J'espère que cette longue conversation pleine de nouvelles informations vous a plu autant qu'elle m'a plu lorsque je l'imaginais. Laissez une petite review si vous en avez envie, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (mauvaise nouvelle en plus ce matin, alors ça me remontera peut-être un peu le moral)

Semaine prochaine tout le monde !


	6. Intrinsèquement divin

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Merci beaucoup à vous tous (tes) –_ **EmilieKalin, Aliciaa18, Kittendealer, Fanouille** _et_ **tif-tif31** – _pour vos reviews :3  
Ça me fait toujours un bien fou de les lire.  
_

 _Comme je disais la semaine passée, ce chapitre n'est pas très long comparé à certains, mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'en apprécier le contenu ^^ Je croise mes doigts bien fort !  
_

 _Une bonne lecture, tout le monde !_

* * *

 **INTRINSÈQUEMENT DIVIN**

* * *

— Pourquoi soixante-et-onze ?

— Hmm… ? Vous dites ?

Lucifer remua légèrement contre elle, extirpé de sa semi-torpeur par sa question soudaine. Cela faisait un moment qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé ; tous les deux lentement drainés de leurs forces par leurs blessures respectives et cette attente interminable. Ils étaient assis là depuis si longtemps... et le peu d'air respirable contenu dans l'ascenseur s'épuisait petit à petit sans qu'ils puissent l'empêcher. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre encore et rester silencieux pour ne pas gâcher inutilement leur chance de survie.

Les mots étaient pourtant sortis de la bouche de Chloé avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

De nombreuses choses - certaines futiles et d'autres plus pertinentes, voir même inquiétantes - lui avaient traversé l'esprit depuis qu'ils étaient coincés ici. Attendre et penser ; c'était ses seules options. Attendre les renforts. Penser ; _« Arriveront-ils à temps ou… Ou l'air viendra-t-il à manquer bien avant ? », « Combien de débris y-a-t-il entre nous et les secours ? », « Qu'est-ce-que Dan va bien pouvoir raconter à Trixie ? »_

L'anxiété l'étouffant bien plus efficacement que cet air chaud et raréfié, l'inspectrice avait tourné ses pensées dans une toute autre direction. Autant fuir le réel vers un univers moins conventionnel. C'est ainsi qu'elle en était venue à repenser aux propos de Lucifer, sans autre but que de détourner son esprit de leur effroyable réalité.

— Au commissariat… Vous avez dit avoir soixante-et-onze frères et sœurs. Mais avant ça, vous disiez qu'il y avait quelqu'un en moins. Je ne me rappelle plus son nom… murmura Chloé et décollant de sa poitrine son haut gorgé de sueur.

Elle crut avoir parlé trop bas pour être entendue - c'était possible, après tout, la chaleur suffocante de cette cage métallique semblait tout avaler, même ses mots - car Lucifer ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il demeura immobile contre son épaule, Chloé ayant préféré le libérer de son étreinte quelques heures auparavant pour ne pas l'incommoder davantage. Il n'avait plus rien dit à ce sujet et elle-même n'avait plus insisté, se doutant bien que son état était sérieux. Elle n'était pas dupe. Assis épaule contre épaule, Chloé passa doucement sa main sous son bras et plaça sa main dans la sienne. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Lucifer resserra instinctivement ses doigts autour des siens ; son front toujours plissé sous l'action muette d'une douleur intense. Elle fit passer son pouce le long de la paume de son partenaire, toujours aussi surprise de ne pas y ressentir la même moiteur désagréable qui l'assaillait. La différence de température était presque inquiétante, mais, d'un autre côté, pas si incroyable que cela. Après tout, Lucifer n'était pas _vraiment_ humain. Et l'Enfer devait être sensiblement plus chaud que cet endroit, quoiqu'il ne s'agît là que d'une simple supposition basée sur des croyances populaires.

Elle lui poserait la question plus tard.

Si jamais ils sortaient un jour d'ici…

— Uriel, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

— Uriel ? répéta Chloé.

— Mon petit frère. Il est mort, poursuivit rapidement Lucifer, comme l'on retirait rapidement le pansement d'une plaie un peu trop sensible.

 _Uriel._

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ce nom. Et la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de mort concernant ces divines créatures dont faisait également partie son partenaire, déchu ou non.

— Mort ? Mais… Je croyais que les anges étaient immortels ?

Lucifer soupira et ouvrit les yeux, regardant droit devant lui en s'étirant précautionneusement le cou sous le regard soucieux de la jeune femme.

Il était si pâle…

Presque aussi blanc que sa chemise. Elle se rassura néanmoins rapidement en notant que la vive lumière artificielle de l'ascenseur - qui vacillait de plus en plus souvent - aurait exagérément pâli n'importe quel teint de peau. Cette lumière ne la mettait pas non plus en valeur.

— C'est le cas. À quelques exceptions près.

 _« Un ange peut en blesser un autre. »_

Elle se rappelait la fois où Lucifer avait dit ces mots exacts. Elle se rappelait également la façon dont il l'avait dévisagé juste après, son obsession pour son dos...

 _« Parce que je veux savoir si vous êtes un ange envoyé pour me détruire. »_

Le savait-il en fin de compte ?

Était-elle un ange ?

Chloé secoua la tête et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel pour avoir simplement supposé cela.

Non, c'était absurde.

Tellement stupide.

Elle n'avait rien de… _divin_. Rien de plus divin que tout autre être humain, du moins, tous et toutes descendants d'une action divine qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier dorénavant. Elle était née, comme tout le monde. Elle avait grandi, comme tout le monde. Elle n'avait rien de spécial.

 _« Si ce n'est rendre le diable physiquement vulnérable… »_

Elle regarda Lucifer, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, peinée.

— Je suis désolée pour votre frère.

— Ne le soyez pas, Inspectrice. Nous n'étions pas réellement proches, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

Chloé leva la tête vers le plafond de la cabine, son attention attirée par un bruit indistinct qui ne venait ni d'elle, ni de Lucifer. Une sorte de frottement, elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien d'autre que la respiration de Lucifer ainsi que la sienne emplir l'espace de la cabine. Peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé ? Elle était si fatiguée... Que son esprit commence à lui jouer des tours de la sorte ne l'étonnait même plus.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, baissant la tête.

Il rit. En quelque sorte. Ce fut plus une toux amusée qu'un rire léger qui sortit de sa bouche. Ses traits se tendirent un instant et il prit une profonde inspiration ; tentant de cacher son mal sous l'ombre d'un sourire.

— Vous êtes déterminée à aborder tous les sujets qui fâchent, dites-moi ! fit-il remarquer.

— C'est peut-être à cause de notre situation elle-même fâcheuse, qui sait ? répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Fâcheuse… Désastreuse, en fait.

— _Oh femme de peu de foi..._ récita-t-il doucement en lui adressant un regard amusé. Et dire que vous remettiez en doute mon estime pour l'inspecteur _Crétin_ il y a quelques heures encore...

Elle rit à son tour, haussant les épaules.

— Je n'ai jamais eu une foi aveugle. Je me verrai plus comme Saint-Thomas.

— Vous coucheriez avec la moitié des apôtres ? Je suis impressionné, Inspectrice !

— Quoi ? Non, voyons ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée avant de dévisager Lucifer. Mais-… Thomas et les apôtres ?

Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit.

— Ils n'ont de saints que leur titre.

— Wow... souffla Chloé, stupéfaite. Mais... non. Je ne pensais pas à ça. Et j'aimerais ne plus y penser, se lamenta-t-elle en se frottant le front. Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, ses yeux fatigués rencontrant les siens.

— Ils vont nous sortir de là, se voulu-t-il rassurant. Nous devons juste être patients. Vous serez de retour chez vous et auprès de votre progéniture bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

Elle sourit et caressa sa main de son pouce, posant son autre main sur son bras.

— Merci.

— Je vous en prie, Inspectrice.

Cette dernière s'installa à nouveau confortablement auprès de lui, se joignant avec lui au silence. Une minute passa, paisiblement étouffante.

Peut-être deux.

— Comment était-il ? Uriel ?

Elle n'avait rencontré - assez brièvement - qu'Amenadiel, de tous les frères et sœurs qui composaient son imposante fratrie. Elle doutait de jamais rencontrer les autres un jour. Lucifer n'était pas le bienvenu, selon toute logique, et les anges ne se mêlaient qu'en de très rares occasions aux mortels. Amenadiel était très éloigné, physiquement parlant, de son frère. Même leurs traits de caractère semblaient diamétralement opposés.

— C'était un véritable emmerdeur, dit alors son partenaire.

Pas si opposé que cela, en fin de compte.

— Je vois que c'est de famille… le taquina-t-elle.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, lui offrant un regard mi- amusé, mi- courroucé.

— Mais il n'était pas aussi séduisant que moi !

— Évidemment. Mais encore ?

— Il a toujours été le plus chétif d'entre nous, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

— J'aurai pensé que vous étiez tous… _parfaits_ ; physiquement parlant, j'entends, dit-elle.

— Notre développement physiologique est assez proche de celui des humains, expliqua Lucifer en calant plus confortablement sa tête contre la paroi. Plus ou moins.

— Plus ou moins comment ?

— Eh bien, nous grandissons - sur un laps de temps bien différent du vôtre, cela va sans dire - jusqu'à atteindre notre maturité physique. Et notre corps se développe différemment selon nos… capacités.

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il avait donc été un enfant lui aussi. Elle écouta silencieusement Lucifer expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qui différenciait les anges des êtres humains - outre leur ascendance divine directe - en essayant de se l'imaginer plus jeune et plus innocent.

Dommage qu'il n'existât aucun album photos.

Un Lucifer à l'âge de Trixie valait assurément le coup d'œil.

— Sachiel, par exemple, contrôle les esprits. Son pouvoir ne repose pas sur la force physique, mais plutôt sur la force mentale. Elle n'a pas le physique de Gabrielle qui remplit le rôle de messagère et de guerrière avec Michael ou Amenadiel. Ces trois-là font partie de l'équipe des baraqués, si vous voulez…

— Et pour vous ?

— Moi ?

— Hmm… Vous ne faites pas partie de la grande équipe de _baraqués_ ? Quelle déception !

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le plafond, fixant un moment la lumière vacillante avant de détourner le regard. Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un autre bruit étrange. Après tout ce temps à être coincés ici… Il n'y avait aucun risque pour que tout s'écroule sur eux maintenant, si ?

 _« Pense à autre chose, Chloé… »_

Lucifer rit doucement, un rire se concluant par un sifflement tout aussi léger. Tellement léger qu'il ne préoccupa que très peu l'inspectrice. Elle-même avait du mal à respirer dans cet enclos de métal surchauffé.

— Je suis bien plus complexe que ces gorilles décérébrés, Inspectrice, rétorqua-t-il. Mes capacités sont un subtil mélange de ces deux opposés. Maîtriser la Lumière sous toutes ses formes n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

— Uniquement aux meilleurs, hein ? supposa Chloé avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

— Exactement.

— Et donc… Uriel était de ceux qui utilisaient davantage leur esprit que leur corps, c'est ça ?

Une exclamation moqueuse échappa à son partenaire.

— « Davantage » est un bien faible mot ; il passait son temps à nous bassiner les oreilles sur ses prédictions - je cite – « infaillibles ». Un nabot prétentieux avec des ailes, voilà ce qu'il était…

— Ses prédictions ? répéta la jeune femme en se calant plus confortablement contre la paroi.

— Mhhh… Ce n'était pas un devin, au sens strict du terme, mais il était capable de voir chaque action possible qui aboutirait à d'autres événements possibles suivis par d'autres actions et ainsi de suite.

— _Un papillon battant des ailes à New York peut apporter la tempête à Pékin…_ récita machinalement l'inspectrice.

— C'est à peu près ça, oui. Uriel parlait plutôt d'un entremêlement de toiles, un tableau complexe qu'il manipulait à sa guise. On ne peut pas dire que cela lui ait servit la dernière fois.

— Pourquoi ça ? lui demanda Chloé. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle se douta assez rapidement que le sujet était très délicat à aborder, le mutisme prolongé de Lucifer en étant un indice flagrant. N'en restait pas moins qu'elle désirait savoir. Lucifer fit un geste évasif de sa main libre.

— Il est mort, voilà ce qui s'est passé. N'avez-vous pas soif, Inspectrice ? demanda-t-il subitement - pour changer de sujet, très probablement. Je suis déshydraté...

— Pas plus qu'il y a cinq minutes. Mais comment a-t-il pu mourir ? Votre frère avait l'air de savoir systématiquement où il mettait les pieds, non ? Et même sans ça, j'imagine que tuer un ange n'est pas aussi simple que de tuer un être humain, je me trompe ?

Chloé se doutait que la mort d'Uriel n'était certainement pas accidentelle ; il suffisait de voir dans quel état de nervosité cela mettait Lucifer pour en avoir la confirmation. Mais quelques détails continuaient à lui échapper ; sans doute parce qu'il ne les lui avait toujours pas divulgués. Avait-ce quelque chose à voir avec son étrange vulnérabilité ?

Un grincement sinistre parcourut le plafond sur toute sa largeur, l'inspectrice redressant la tête. Difficile d'imaginer cela. Elle guetta chaque nouveau bruit avec inquiétude.

— Vous entendez çà ? souffla-t-elle en direction de son partenaire tout en se redressant légèrement pour mieux observer chaque changement sonore au-dessus de leur tête.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'inspectrice se tourna vers lui.

— Lucifer ?

Son cœur manqua un battement, saisi par sa soudaine immobilité auprès d'elle. Chloé posa instinctivement sa paume contre son torse, cherchant son cœur battant pour que le sien reparte enfin. Elle le sentit, au-delà de cette tension, cette étrange rigidité qui avait pris possession de son corps sans crier gare.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le secouant autant qu'elle le pouvait sans craindre de lui faire plus de mal. Il garda les yeux fermés, insensible à ses appels tant verbaux que physiques.

— Lucifer ? l'appela-t-elle une deuxième fois, une note d'alerte dans la voix.

Ne sortit que de ses lèvres un sifflement faiblard bien en-deçà de sa profonde inspiration.

Affolée, Chloé le secoua vivement.

— Lucifer !

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Tellement sombre...

Pourquoi déjà ?

Et froid. Glacial.

Quand s'était-il transformé en statue de givre ?

Cela ne se pouvait pas... Il était le Diable. Le maître de l'Enfer tourné ainsi en vulgaire bonhomme de neige ; c'était inimaginable.

— Lucifer !

Chloé ?

C'est vrai ; elle lui avait posé une question. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui répondre, ni même s'il le devait. Comment lui dire qu'il avait tué son propre frère ?

— Quoi ?!

 _Oh._

Avait-il pensé tout haut ?

La douleur fit fondre le givre autour de ses membres gourds, dans ses veines ; creusant son chemin jusqu'à ses poumons.

Si désagréable.

— Bon Dieu...

Encore **L** ui ? Pourquoi toujours **L** 'énoncer dernièrement ? La mort d'Uriel n'avait rien à voir avec son **P** ère mais tout à voir avec sa mère. Nuance. Et aussi parce qu'il voulait tuer l'inspectrice, mais ça-…

— Lucifer ! _Hey_ , Lucifer ! Regardez-moi !

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que ses paupières n'obtempèrent aux demandes insistantes de sa partenaire. Comment pouvait-ce être aussi difficile d'ouvrir les yeux, de les maintenir ainsi pour quelques secondes ? Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant du mieux qu'il le put sur la silhouette indistincte agenouillée devant lui. Chloé soutint son visage de ses deux mains.

Si douces...

— Lucifer... Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

Il cligna des yeux, étonné de voir ces étranges nuages sombres entourer les pourtours de sa vision.

— Quoi donc ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse qui lui parut venir de très loin ; une sorte d'écho avalé par les ténèbres.

— Cette marque sur votre flanc ! Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Une marque ? Cela ne lui dit rien. À moins que-… Est-ce pour cela qu'il peinait tant à remplir ses poumons d'air en lieu et place de cette pression liquide ?

— 'Sais pas... -ombés, non ?

Lucifer gémit, intrigué par ce sifflement qui répondit à son besoin pressant d'oxygène. Il souhaitait plus que tout respirer, apaiser cette pression autour de sa cage thoracique. Rien n'y fit, pourtant.

Il se tendit contre le mur, un sifflement paniqué sortant de sa bouche avide d'air et d'eau, l'étau autour de ses poumons ne se desserrant pas un seul instant. Une lumière aveuglante l'assaillit avant qu'une ombre ne vienne obstruer sa vue.

— Lucifer, restez avec moi ! quémanda la voix tout autant paniquée de Chloé. Gardez les yeux ouverts, d'accord ?

C'est vrai.

Les ténèbres se rétractèrent pour laisser à nouveau place au faciès tourmenté de sa partenaire. Pourquoi paraissait-elle tant tourmentée ? Elle n'aurait pas dû. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait... Pour la protéger d'Uriel, de lui-même.

— Me protéger ? Mais- Lucifer, restez avec moi ! Les secours arrivent ; vous entendez ? Ils sont juste au-dessus de nous !

Vraiment ? Non, il n'entendait rien. Juste la souffrance qui déchirait sa peau, ses nerfs... absolument tout. Et son cœur vacillant dans sa poitrine.

Était-ce dans les Plans de son **P** ère ? Il se posait la question. Non pas qu'il aurait un jour une réponse à celle-ci comme aux autres. **L** ui qui avait si méticuleusement tout planifié de A à Z... De sa venue à Los Angeles à la création miraculeuse de Chloé...

Un si joli miracle...

— Q-Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Avait-t-il encore pensé tout haut ?

Satanée vulnérabilité...

Ses yeux trouvèrent à nouveau l'ombre vacillante de Chloé devant lui. Oui, elle était magnifique. Et pas uniquement à cause de ses origines divines.

— _Nonnonnonnon !_ Lucifer ! Restez avec moi ! _**Lucifer !**_

Tellement bornée et autoritaire.

Oh, il voulait tant rester. Il le voulait plus que tout.

Mais il appartenait aux ténèbres.

Depuis toujours et à jamais.

Il fut soulagé de la savoir un peu plus proche de la vérité tandis qu'il succombait pour de bon aux limbes glacés ; se demandant pourquoi il avait tant redouté qu'elle la découvre un jour.

* * *

 _ **À suivre la semaine prochaine…**_

— Je vous offre quelques réponses, à défaut de celles que mon imbécile de frère aurait pu omettre. Et un café, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire un coin. L'un ou l'autre devrait vous faire du bien après une telle journée, non ?

Chloé hésita ; et si Lucifer revenait à lui entre temps ? Une féroce culpabilité la saisît aussitôt qu'elle s'empara de sa main tendue ; un sentiment fort qui ne l'était pas suffisamment pour faire taire son besoin de réponses en faveur d'une prostration silencieuse devant le Diable en personne.

Mais elle _**voulait**_ des réponses.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lucifer comprendrait... c'était l'assouvissement de ce désir au détriment du reste.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Pas hyper long ce chapitre comme je disais. Je croise toujours fort mes doigts ! N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti et suppositions pour la suite !

Côté écriture :

Rien de neuf. J'ai eu une baisse de vitesse depuis quelques jours (rapport à la mauvaise nouvelle et d'autres choses moins dramatiques comme le boulot harassant et la fatigue en général). Pour le moment, je m'occupe avec de la traduction et mon plan pour la suite de cette fic.  
Quoiqu'il arrive, vous aurez toujours le chapitre suivant semaine prochaine ! On verra s'il y a matière à faire plus de mon côté 😉

Merci encore et encore de prendre le temps de me lire et me motiver quand le moral/l'inspiration est au plus bas ! Je vous adore !

À la semaine prochaine ! Et bon weekend :3


	7. Le miracle de la vie

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _On est déjà vendredi ; ça passe à une vitesse !_

 _Je suis malade comme pas possible et je dois encore tenir trois heures au boulot, alors je préfère vous passer le nouveau chapitre maintenant._

 _Merci pour les fav, follows et reviews tout le monde._

* * *

 **LE MIRACLE DE LA VIE**

* * *

Pourquoi _blanc_ ?

Pourquoi ?

S'agissait-il d'une sorte de pacte tacite, universel et intemporel entre toutes les institutions médicales pullulant sur cette planète ?

Qui s'était un jour dit _« le blanc est le reflet de l'espoir, de la santé »,_ phrase déductive imbécile soutenant un postulat équitablement aberrant ?

Chloé fixait ce mur blanc devant elle depuis suffisamment longtemps pour s'être posée ces questions un certain nombre de fois sans jamais obtenir la moindre réponse satisfaisante ou un tantinet intelligente chose qui aurait pu apaiser son esprit en ébullition, même pour une minute.

Elle était entourée de « blanc », partout où se posait son regard.

Tout était devenu blanc ; avant même d'arriver en ce lieu supposément « hospitalier ». Blanc quand les lampes des sauveteurs avaient finalement percé la cloison de l'ascenseur. Blanc, comme cette clarté qui l'avait aveuglée une fois conduite à l'extérieur. Blanc tandis que le médecin expliquait trop calmement les graves lésions dont souffrait Lucifer.

 _« Mr. Morningstar s'est très probablement blessé durant votre chute. Les côtes cassées n'ayant pas été immédiatement traitées, il n'est pas étonnant que cela ait aggravé son état général au fil des heures qui ont suivi. Une hémorragie interne est assez impressionnante à voir et une sérieuse complication, mais je vous assure qu'il est entre de bonnes mains... »_

De bonnes mains.

Des mains blanches, teintées par le latex des gants qu'elles portaient. Blanc... Mais qui ne le seraient plus très longtemps.

Des murs blancs.

Ce lit blanc.

Ces rideaux blancs.

Blanc, blanc, blanc et… blanc.

D'autres couleurs tentaient – sans grand résultat - d'harmoniser cette couleur totalitaire un mur peint d'un vert timide pour signifier l'entrée de la cafeteria quelques mètres plus loin, les sièges gris assez inconfortables accueillant la patience toute relative des proches dans la salle d'attente, ou bien encore le rouge criard du distributeur de boissons énergisantes au coin du couloir.

Rien qui ne pouvait détourner le regard fixe de Chloé.

Il était certaines choses qui avalaient aisément tout le reste.

Un peu comme ce blanc.

C'était un choix de couleur absurde. Comment pouvait-on associer la santé à une teinte aussi uniforme ; teinte qui agressait plus qu'elle ne réconfortait ?

Chloé ne se sentait pas réconfortée par cette uniformité.

Elle n'éprouvait aucun réconfort devant ce mur d'une pâleur affligeante. Elle n'était nullement apaisée par cette même pâleur faciale qui n'avait pas quitté Lucifer un seul instant depuis sa sortie du bloc. Il fallait bien admettre que cette chemise d'hôpital peu seyante – et aussi blanche que le reste – diminuait drastiquement l'allure générale de son partenaire. Au même titre que cet attirail médical qui entourait son corps inerte, invariablement.

Difficile de tourner son esprit vers une quelconque positivité dans ces conditions.

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée d'essayer malgré tout. Chloé s'était longuement répétée que tout irait bien, qu'il était entre de bonnes mains maintenant, que plus rien de fâcheux ne leur arriverait entre ces murs. Ce genre de choses idiotes qui n'ont que peu de sens dans cette chambre, devant les yeux fermés de Lucifer. Des pensées à l'utilité absconse, vraiment.

Poussant un long soupir, l'inspectrice étira les muscles de ses épaules qui ne manquèrent pas de s'exprimer douloureusement à ce propos, et ferma les yeux. Ses paupières closes, elle aurait pu encore se croire enfermée sous ces tonnes de béton ; criant encore le nom de Lucifer pour le ramener à elle, criant à l'aide aux personnes qui dégageaient les décombres.

Une heure.

Une heure à entendre les pierres tomber, érafler le métal. Une heure sans entendre de nouveau la voix de Lucifer...

Elle porta machinalement sa main à sa tempe, massant du bout des doigts la compresse occlusive cachée sous ses cheveux lâchés.

Effleurant ce flot de pensées inutiles sans réussir à les faire disparaître, de même que cet étau autour de son crâne. Elle pouvait presque entendre Daniel la seriner encore et encore sur son entêtement, bien qu'il ne soit plus là depuis longtemps.

 _« Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant, Chloé. Rentre te reposer un peu. Trixie a besoin de toi, elle aussi. »_

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle, mais-

Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore.

Elle voulait voir sa fille, la serrer dans ses bras et serrer la certitude de ne plus risquer de la perdre. Elle voulait s'endormir auprès d'elle, blotties ensemble sous ses couvertures fleuries couleur lilas. S'endormir et oublier un peu.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre avant.

Chloé rouvrit les yeux ; au contraire de Lucifer.

Quand allait-il enfin ouvrir les yeux ?

Elle se pencha en avant, son visage près du sien et attendit. Qu'attendait-elle exactement ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Une manifestation physique de sa part une inspiration plus profonde que celles qui l'avaient précédées, une flexion des doigts passifs sur le drap, un froncement de sourcils imperceptible… Quelque chose qui la libérerait enfin de toutes ces pensées délétères.

Lucifer resta malgré tout imperturbable dans cette paisible inconscience. Aucune flexion, pas le moindre froncement ou altération de sa respiration. Rien.

Plissant les yeux, l'inspectrice se décala et murmura à son oreille

— Bien tenté, mais je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eu réponses à mes questions.

Elle se rassit convenablement sur son siège et ne quitta pas des yeux le faciès de Lucifer.

— Je resterai ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire, que cela vous plaise ou non.

Elle avait probablement l'air d'une folle à menacer ainsi une personne dans l'incapacité de lui répondre librement ni même de se défendre, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle aurait pu être inquiète pour lui – et elle l'était, jusqu'à un certain point -, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette frustration avide qui l'étouffait davantage au fil des heures passées sans le moindre changement. On pouvait presque croire que tout cela était parfaitement calculé. Cette hémorragie interne - conséquence malheureuse d'une chute mortelle ; qui _aurait dû_ l'être pour n'importe qui d'autre - couplée au déboîtement de son aile, cette perte de conscience au timing impeccable force était de le reconnaître. Les équipes médicales qui les avaient immédiatement séparés une fois extirpés de l'ascenseur, cette intervention chirurgicale interminable et maintenant ça.

C'était vraiment bien joué.

Lui balancer une telle information à la figure et se rendre complètement inaccessible par la suite...

— Très bien joué, marmonna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Espèce de salopard…

— Voilà une dénomination qui lui sied assez.

Chloé tourna la tête et se rendit compte de la présence d'Amenadiel dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer, trop occupée qu'elle était à ruminer et insulter son frère étendu dans ce lit insupportablement blanc. Soit Amenadiel était capable de se faufiler n'importe où sans bruit – après tout, pourquoi pas ? Que savait-elle de ses capacités, hormis son statut de « baraqués » ? -, soit son état d'épuisement était bien plus sérieux qu'elle ne le pensait. L'un comme l'autre, elle se sentait de toute façon ridicule.

— Amenadiel ! Bonjour ou… Bonsoir ? Quelle heure est-il ? bafouilla-t-elle en cherchant son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

— Cinq heures du matin les heures de visite sont passées depuis longtemps. Que faites-vous encore ici ?

— L'équipe médicale a abandonné l'idée de me ficher dehors dès que je leur ai montré ma plaque, expliqua l'inspectrice en haussant vaguement les épaules. Et vous ?

— Le privilège d'être un membre de la famille, j'imagine.

Chloé hocha la tête, détaillant sans un mot le frère de Lucifer.

Était-il au courant _qu'elle_ était au courant ?

Connaissant Lucifer, il y avait de grandes chances que non.

Amenadiel prit la chaise de libre placée à l'opposé du lit, près de la fenêtre. Il vint s'assoir aux côtés de la jeune femme sans un mot, regardant un moment la silhouette fragile de son frère. Une silhouette bien loin de cette force millénaire contée par les mythes de toutes les cultures terrestres, de ce diable, ce démon maléfique implacable sans la moindre faille physique. Une faille qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Elle en était responsable.

 _Elle._

Et elle ignorait toujours pourquoi.

 _« En restant près de vous, je deviens mortel. »_

Elle n'était sûre de rien, plutôt. Pas après-

— Dan m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, dit Amenadiel, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

— C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Pour me convaincre de rentrer et dormir un peu ?

— Je devrais ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant à son tour. Elle n'avait pas de réponse claire à lui donner. Obtenir des réponses était important pour elle, mais rentrer un moment et réfléchir un peu à tout cela, allongée auprès de Trixie l'était tout autant.

— Pas si vous voulez perdre votre temps.

— J'en prends bonne note. Et pour répondre à votre question non, je suis là pour mon frère. Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à avoir un peu de compagnie, bien sûr.

— Ça me convient parfaitement, le rassura Chloé en tirant machinalement sur un coin de la couverture étendue sur Lucifer pour effacer un pli dans le tissu.

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment sans dire un mot, ne ressentant aucunement le besoin de parler, regardant tous deux le corps inerte du Diable dans l'attente d'un élément nouveau qui ne se décidait pas à arriver. Chloé s'attarda longuement sur son visage, ses petites boucles noires qui taquinaient son front, ses longs cils contre sa peau blafarde verrous si délicats d'une réponse de même nature.

Lucifer avait tenté de lui décrire sa véritable apparence – comme il l'appelait - bien qu'il n'y en eût jamais qu'une seule pour l'inspectrice.

 _« Eh bien… C'est-… C'est assez comparable au visage d'un grand brûlé, j'imagine. En plus… infernal. »_

Elle essaya de superposer à ce visage humain un faciès bien différent, fouillant dans sa propre mémoire et son imagination sûrement très éloignée de la réalité qu'il lui avait dépeinte en quelques mots. Elle avait pu voir quelques cas de brûlures sérieuses lors de ses débuts dans les forces de l'ordre. Lors d'incendies volontaires aux victimes multiples. La chair à vif, rouge… mais pas seulement.

Et l'odeur.

Chloé serra machinalement ses doigts autour du bras de son siège la nausée la submergea presque instantanément.

— Tout va bien ? l'interrogea Amenadiel.

Elle hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement avec le nœud qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

— Oui. Oui, ça va.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Tout va bien, je vous assure. C'est juste- Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Ce fut au tour d'Amenadiel d'hocher la tête, une certaine inquiétude demeurant malgré tout sur son visage. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réentende sa voix grave et prudente lui proposer

— Je crois savoir qu'il y a une salle de repos réservée au personnel en bas… Si jamais vous voulez fermer les yeux une minute ou deux et-

— Et m'éloigner suffisamment pour permettre à Lucifer de récupérer plus vite ? termina l'inspectrice.

Elle tourna la tête et ne fut pas étonnée de l'expression stupéfaite qu'il affichait.

La réponse était bien « non », alors. Rien d'étonnant.

Chloé reporta son attention sur son partenaire inconscient, souriant légèrement à ce nouveau manquement dans ses _grands_ principes de vérité.

— J'y ai déjà pensé. Lucifer et moi avons été séparés suffisamment longtemps depuis notre sauvetage jusqu'à notre arrivée aux urgences. Et je ne compte même pas les quatre heures d'intervention chirurgicale à l'autre bout de l'hôpital – ce qui me fait penser qu'il ne se régénère pas aussi vite que vous le pensez tous les deux, même si j'étais à l'autre bout de la planète. C'est peut-être à cause de son aile… réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

— Son aile ?

— Ce crétin s'est déboité l'aile en voulant me sauver elle est en piteux état depuis. Ça, couplé à son hémorragie interne... Donc non, m'éloigner ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Sauf à lui éviter de répondre à mes questions.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Amenadiel percer sa peau. Il la dévisagea longuement.

— Vous savez depuis longtemps ?

— Seulement quelques semaines, répondit la jeune femme. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore, apparemment. Et cet imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux, s'agaça-t-elle en tendant la main vers Lucifer, pour éluder la vérité !

Elle eut une exclamation amère et croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine.

— J'imagine que je devrais être habituée depuis le temps... murmura-t-elle.

Amenadiel ne répondit rien à cela, perdu dans ses pensées. Et Chloé ne chercha pas à en obtenir de lui. C'était à Lucifer de les lui donner. Elle voulait que cela vienne de lui.

Quand allait-il se réveiller ?

Elle remarqua à peine que son frère s'était levé et l'invitait à en faire de même, scrutant un moment sa main tendue vers elle, intriguée.

— Que faites-vous ?

— Je vous offre quelques réponses, à défaut de celles que mon imbécile de frère aurait pu omettre. Et un café, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire un coin. L'un ou l'autre devrait vous faire du bien après une telle journée, non ?

Chloé hésita ; et si Lucifer revenait à lui entretemps ? Une féroce culpabilité la saisît aussitôt qu'elle s'empara de sa main tendue ; un sentiment fort qui ne l'était pas suffisamment pour faire taire son besoin de réponses en faveur d'une prostration silencieuse devant le Diable en personne.

Mais elle _**voulait**_ des réponses.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lucifer comprendrait... c'était l'assouvissement de ce désir au détriment du reste.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Maintenant qu'elle était assise face à ce mur d'un vert criard, Chloé se rendit compte avoir trop hâtivement jugé les teintes plus claires du reste du bâtiment. Le blanc avait définitivement son charme.

— Tenez.

Elle accepta bien volontiers le gobelet d'une teinte plus sombre proposé par Amenadiel, une odeur âcre de café bon marché s'en dégageant. Elle en buvait déjà tellement au commissariat qu'elle en oubliait presque la saveur délicieuse du grain fraîchement moulu.

— Merci.

Elle y versa une généreuse dose de sucre et touilla la mixture caféinée en regardant autour d'elle. Hormis quelques médecins et infirmiers qui attendaient impatiemment la fin de leur garde en se servant un énième café pour faire passer le temps plus vite ils étaient seuls. Ce n'était pas plus mal Chloé n'était pas certaine quant à la direction que la conversation prendrait. Et il en était de même pour ses nerfs. C'était même la chose la plus incertaine du moment.

Amenadiel vint prendre place devant elle, portant ensuite son propre gobelet à ses lèvres. Le prequel âcre d'une discussion compliquée. L'inspectrice ne pressa pas les choses, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire et n'était pas tellement pressée que cela de commencer.

Une véritable contradiction…

 _« Donnez-moi des réponses, mais uniquement celles qui sont susceptibles de me convenir. »_

Quelque chose dans le genre, en tout cas.

Elle continua à mélanger ce sucre dissous depuis longtemps déjà dans son café, observant le mouvement du liquide brûlant autour de sa cuillère.

— Vous avez l'air de prendre plutôt bien la chose, nota Amenadiel après un temps.

Et voilà.

C'était le signal de départ.

— Ça n'a pas été simple au début, confia Chloé avec un sourire crispé. Ça reste compliqué… La plupart du temps.

— C'est compréhensible. La preuve matérielle du divin est une chose difficile voire impossible à gérer pour des êtres aussi fragiles que les humains.

L'inspectrice laissa échapper une légère exclamation.

— À voir l'état de Lucifer… la fragilité semble être une notion inter-espèce, non ?

— Eh bien- Comment dire ? Ce qui arrive à mon frère n'est pas une généralité c'est-…

— « Compliqué » ? l'aida-t-elle.

— En quelque sorte, admit Amenadiel avec un rire léger où s'entendait également une certaine nervosité.

— Vous m'en direz tant.

— Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Chloé haussa les épaules.

— Lucifer avait laissé traîner ses ailes dans l'un de ses placards. Difficile de continuer à faire l'autruche après ça.

Amenadiel poussa un long soupir, aussitôt énervé par les propos de l'inspectrice. Il secoua la tête, le regard dans le vide, et se mit à marmonner quelques insultes bien senties à l'encontre de son jeune frère.

— …-nard déplumé ! Il ne m'a pas écouté. Je pensais qu'il aurait au moins réfléchi après que Linda lui ai fait part de ses inquiétudes, mais-… Mais vous parliez de ses ailes tout à l'heure, n'est-ce-pas ? s'exclama-t-il en fixant Chloé, soudainement plein d'espoir concernant le sort de ces appendices divines. Il ne les a pas coupés, cette fois. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je le lui ai demandé.

— Pardon ?

— Je lui ai demandé de ne plus le faire. Pas tant qu'il ne connaissait pas la raison de leur retour, expliqua-t-elle.

Amenadiel la dévisagea sans un mot avant de rire plus franchement.

— Vous êtes bien la première personne qu'il écoute, Chloé. Vous devez vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial pour avoir un tel effet sur son comportement !

Chloé sourit à son tour, plus légèrement. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du gobelet tandis qu'elle prenait une longue inspiration.

— J'imagine qu'un… « miracle divin » sort forcément de l'ordinaire, lâcha-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

Aussi calme qu'elle pût paraître, l'inspectrice se sentait fébrile intérieurement chacune de ses pensées, chacune de ses nouvelles inspirations agissant de concert pour amener cette fébrilité au grand jour. Seule sa main quelque peu tremblante autour de son gobelet la trahissait. Amenadiel ne parut pas remarquer ce détail, cependant. Si la jeune femme était sujette à des tremblements intempestifs, lui s'était subitement figé une statue de sel massive et silencieuse qui dardait ses yeux sombres sur elle sans ciller un seul instant.

Bien sûr, Chloé s'était attendue à provoquer une réaction plus ou moins forte en abattant cette carte, mais elle dut reconnaître que la réaction de l'ange – l'absence totale de réaction, plutôt – dépassait de loin ses prévisions. Après tout… Cette histoire de miracle il était normal qu'elle s'en trouve bouleversée, et ce, même sans avoir toutes les informations en main. Mais pour qu'Amenadiel réagisse de la sorte à cette simple énonciation…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas ?

— Qui vous l'a dit ? demanda l'ange d'une voix tendue.

— Lucifer. Enfin… Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il disait vu son état.

— Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

— Pas grand-chose, répondit Chloé en se redressant sur sa chaise, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant d'Amenadiel. C'était un discours incohérent dans l'ensemble. Il a dit…

Chloé tenta de se remémorer les paroles de Lucifer telles qu'il les lui avait dites avant de perdre connaissance.

— Il a dit que votre **P** ère avait tout planifié. Qu'il devait me protéger... me protéger de lui-même.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

— C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire.

Elle se mit à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce sous l'effet de la nervosité et se risqua à regarder Amenadiel qui n'avait, semble-t-il, plus grand-chose à dire sur le sujet. Pas même une ou deux questions supplémentaires.

Cette fébrilité interne qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment s'accentua aussitôt. Chloé écarta lentement sa main de sa bouche, dévisageant le frère de son partenaire.

— Oh bon sang… murmura-t-elle, sidérée. Dites-moi que c'est n'importe quoi, Amenadiel. Je vous en prie !

— Chloé-

— _Oh bordel,_ dit-elle tout aussi bas en se levant d'un coup et en plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes étrangement douloureuses.

Deux hommes assis à quelques tables d'eux cessèrent leur conversation pour la dévisager, curieux. Amenadiel se pencha en avant, tendant une main vers elle tout en sachant pertinemment ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre de là où il se trouvait.

— Chloé, s'il-vous-plaît-

Elle ne l'écouta pas, continuant à faire quelques pas à l'autre bout de la table, tournant en rond sans se soucier des regards de plus en plus nombreux qui se posaient sur elle. Elle avait du mal à respirer, à réfléchir. Elle avait tant espéré avoir mal compris les paroles de Lucifer elle s'était persuadée que ce n'était qu'une divagation sans importance. Un discours incohérent tenu par une personne dont l'intégrité physique avait sérieusement été mise à mal.

La fatigue, sa propre fatigue… n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi, mais certainement pas la « _vérité »._

— Oh bordel de- ! dit-elle dans un souffle en se retournant vivement vers la table, indifférente quant aux demandes répétées d'Amenadiel. Je suis une putain de miracle sur pattes !

Un miracle.

Comme...Comme la Vierge Marie !

Ou encore la résurrection de ce Lazare.

Un miracle.

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle, regardant un point invisible devant elle.

L'inspectrice se tourna enfin vers Amenadiel et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce dernier s'escrimant encore à l'apaiser après cette déstabilisante révélation. Une bombe aurait été plus douce à supporter... et de loin. Leur mésaventure dans l'ascenseur relevait d'une gravité minime en comparaison.

Un miracle. Une invention directe de Dieu, du **P** ère de Lucifer... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal ?

— Pourquoi ?! répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche, la mâchoire crispée.

— Chloé -

— Lucifer m'a dit que votre **P** ère et vous étiez proches alors ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir, l'avertit-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage. Vous _savez_ quelque chose ! Forcément !

La question était suffisamment délicate pour qu'Amenadiel tergiverse un instant avant de céder à sa demande dans un soupir résigné. À ce stade, Chloé n'attendait pas d'être réconfortée ou démentie. Aussi terribles que ses réponses puissent être, elle avait besoin de les entendre.

Il devait savoir quelque chose, il devait lui expliquer.

Il devait ; quelqu'un le devait.

Et tout de suite.

— Je ne sais que peu de choses, la prévint-il.

Il attendit qu'elle lui réponde en retour, mais la jeune femme s'en tint à son silence déterminé soutenu par son regard inflexible. Amenadiel lâcha un second soupir et baissa les yeux, sans doute incapable de révéler ce qu'il savait tout en soutenant le regard de Chloé.

— Un jour, mon **P** ère m'a convoqué une entrevue gardée secrète pour le reste de ma famille. C'était il y a trente-cinq ans. Je n'avais pas été étonné de cette convocation c'est ainsi qu'a toujours fonctionné **P** ère et j'imagine que c'est encore le cas à l'heure actuelle. Mais… le secret absolu qui l'entourait m'a intrigué. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Tout comme **S** a demande. Enfin… pas si nouvelle que cela, mais il s'agissait d'une pratique mise de côté depuis si longtemps que je ne pensais pas moi-même l'utiliser aussitôt après.

— Qu'est-ce qu' **I** l voulait ?

— Que j'aille bénir un couple afin qu'ils enfantent. Sans poser la moindre question à ce sujet… Jamais.

— Ce couple… C'était- ?

Amenadiel hocha la tête, la mine grave.

— Vos parents, oui.

— Vous saviez… Pendant tout ce temps… vous saviez ! murmura Chloé, agacée de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était **vous** , Chloé, se défendit-il. Je ne l'ai compris qu'en revoyant votre mère il y a six mois. C'est là que j'ai compris ce qui vous liait émotionnellement à Lucif-

Amenadiel se tut aussitôt, fermant les yeux et serrant les poings sur la table.

Mais c'était trop tard.

— _Quoi ?_

La voix de Chloé n'était qu'un souffle glacé. Son corps entier soudainement submergé d'un froid saisissant. Aurait-elle voulu bouger qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Respirer tenait presque du miracle.

Un miracle… Quelle cruelle ironie.

Cette fébrilité qu'elle avait tant tenu à dissimuler aux yeux de l'ange était maintenant maîtresse de ses sens, de ses émotions, de ses moindres pensées. Chloé n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Il lui apparut alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Pas une seule fois.

Elle n'aurait même jamais dû exister.

Si elle était là, c'était juste-

C'était-

— …- pour lui, dit-elle tout haut, du bout de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard préoccupé d'Amenadiel sur elle. Elle pouvait également sentir ce tumulte glacial ravager tout en elle. Une seule pensée, plus puissante que cet indescriptible chaos, perdurait dans son esprit.

— Je dois partir d'ici.

Et sans plus attendre, Chloé se dirigea d'une démarche chancelante vers le couloir blanc et impersonnel, s'accrochant à cette unique pensée, à cette raison tout aussi chancelante devant cette horrible vérité. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'Amenadiel s'était levé à son tour, la retenant par le bras – elle-même ne s'arrêtant qu'après avoir noté cette tension désagréable dans son membre gourd. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, quelque part étonnée de ne plus rien sentir d'autre que cette poigne d'acier autour de sa chair.

— Chloé-

— Je dois partir d'ici, répéta-t-elle plus faiblement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il parut hésiter, mais la lâcha finalement.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le couloir, elle entendit la voix grave d'Amenadiel dans son dos

— Je vous préviendrai dès qu'il reviendra à lui.

Chloé ne lui répondit pas, courant presque à présent vers la sortie de l'établissement. Courant pour échapper à cette vérité, à sa propre réponse qu'elle craignait ne pas être en faveur de Lucifer. Ni en faveur de qui que ce soit.

Elle ne pouvait que courir.

Courir et éviter de demander à Amenadiel de s'en abstenir.

* * *

 _ **À suivre la semaine prochaine...**_

Dieu dominait sa vie entière **I** l avait dominé Chloé avant même sa divine conception parmi les humains, une conception plus forte que toutes les lois supposément inflexibles de Mère Nature. Peut-être était-ce **L** ui qui la narguait à l'instar de son esprit, modifiant ce qu'elle voyait en la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir.

 _Miracle, miracle, miracle…_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Laissez une petite review comme toujours. Moi, je vais prier pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Bye bye !


	8. Celle que je suis

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Plus que trois chapitres après celui-ci, c'est dingue ! Le temps passe toujours trop vite. (Je me répète, je sais oui^^) Gros gros merci à vous tous pour les dernières reviews sur le chapitre précédent – ça me réchauffe le cœur._

 _Une très bonne lecture tout le monde (le calme avant la « tempête », si je puis dire… Comment ça, je vous stresse ? Maieuuuuhhhhh !)_

* * *

 **CELLE QUE JE SUIS**

* * *

Un miracle.

Chloé se mit à accélérer sans s'en rendre compte, appuyant désespérément sur l'accélérateur sans se soucier des conséquences qui pourraient s'ensuivre. Elle n'était plus inspectrice dans l'espace clos et suffocant de sa voiture ; elle n'était plus responsable de rien.

Elle n'était plus une mère, une enquêtrice soucieuse du respect de la loi, une femme, un être humain…

Un miracle.

Chloé secoua vivement la tête et cligna des yeux d'une façon telle que n'importe qui aurait pu raisonnablement s'interroger sur sa santé mentale. Elle-même se posait des questions à ce propos, dans une partie retranchée de son esprit. C'était fou. _Fou_. Beaucoup trop pour être la réalité. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, forcément. Elle n'était pas folle. Ou bien… S'il s'agissait vraiment de la vérité, elle n'était pas loin de l'être.

C'était vrai.

C'était vrai. Aussi vrai que cet air qui lui cinglait le visage par la fenêtre entrouverte. Que la moiteur de ses mains autour du volant. Aussi vrai que la dureté de l'asphalte qui défilait sous ses roues. Elle fixa sans ciller les bandes blanches sur la route, leur forme éphémère aussitôt avalée par sa frénésie. Elle les regarda glisser sous elle, sous sa voiture, glisser à travers le temps et changer peu à peu. Elles glissaient toujours, mais le sens était différent. Un alignement clair sur le goudron usé ; des lettres immenses glissant une à une devant elle pour former un seul mot.

Miracle.

L'inspectrice écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement pour regarder par la vitre arrière les bandes blanches parfaitement alignées et parfaitement anodines s'éloigner d'elle avant de disparaître sous d'autres véhicules. Le souffle court, elle se concentra à nouveau sur la route.

Oui, son esprit lui jouait définitivement des tours.

Quel que fût l'endroit où son regard se posait, elle n'arrivait pas à fuir sa miraculeuse existence ; pas même à cette vitesse d'une inconscience méritoire. Panneaux publicitaires, enseignes de magasins, kiosques à journaux… Tous transposaient le même foutu message :

Miracle.

Tout cela n'avait rien de réel ; elle en était consciente. Consciente de perdre la raison. En avoir ainsi conscience était suffisamment insolite pour ne pas être normal. Humainement normal. Mais pour un miracle ; c'était probablement la normalité même. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Son esprit tordu la manipulait et elle le savait ; c'était miraculeux. Ou bien était-ce Dieu **L** ui-même qui la tourmentait mentalement ?

Rien n'était impossible, désormais.

Dieu dominait sa vie entière ; **I** l avait dominé Chloé avant même sa divine conception parmi les humains, une conception plus forte que toutes les lois supposément inflexibles de Mère Nature. Peut-être était-ce **L** ui qui la narguait à l'instar de son esprit, modifiant ce qu'elle voyait en la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir.

 _Miracle, miracle, miracle…_

Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper. Pas ses pensées. Et encore moins Dieu. Elle vivait, respirait, pensait, aimait ; et tout ça à cause de **L** ui. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en détacher. C'était ainsi et elle n'y pouvait rien.

Rien.

Et Lucifer qui-

— Oh Bon D- _**Sang !**_ marmonna Chloé, les dents serrées et de nouvelles larmes menaçant de couler incessamment le long de ses joues.

Elle qui s'était toujours amusée de l'aversion instantanée de Lucifer pour toute énonciation de son **P** ère… Elle ne la comprenait que trop bien à présent. Elle la partageait. Tourner ses pensées vers Dieu, **L** e nommer sans s'en rendre compte, même penser à Lucifer devenait à peine supportable pour elle.

Lucifer.

Un miracle.

Elle qui-

Lui qui-

L'inspectrice échappa au train infernal de ses pensées divinement tortueuses lorsqu'un klaxon furieux explosa ses tympans. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Chloé écrasa de son pied la pédale de frein, évitant de justesse la collision avec la décapotable qui passa en trombe devant elle. Haletante, elle peina à maitriser ses tremblements et le cri plaintif qui lui griffait l'intérieur de la gorge, avide de s'exprimer. Se mordillant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle pressa son front moite contre le volant en essayant de prendre une longue inspiration. Ses tressautements hystériques se mêlèrent au bourdonnement du moteur.

Ne plus penser.

Ne plus-

 _« Il y a trente-cinq de cela-… »_

 _« Vous m'êtes familière. S'est-on déjà rencontré ? »_

 _« Il semblerait que vous me rendiez également vulnérable. »_

 _« En restant près de vous, je deviens mortel. »_

 _« Il a tout planifié de A à Z. »_

Le front toujours pressé contre le volant, Chloé serra ses mains autour de celui-ci à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Planifié. Tout était planifié.

Depuis le début.

Elle avait beau se mordiller la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, cela n'endigua que très peu l'expression puissante de sa détresse. L'un après l'autre, ils sortirent de sa bouche, incontrôlables. Des geignements plaintifs, des cris d'effroi, de rage…

Elle cria, gémit, supplia. Incapable de bouger. Incapable de s'arrêter ou d'entendre autre chose que cela.

Incapable de sentir autre chose que ses larmes de défaite s'écraser sur ses genoux.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant sa porte que Chloé reprit pied dans la réalité. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il pouvait être et le temps qu'elle avait pu passer à trembler et crier dans sa voiture, mais elle était là maintenant.

Chez elle.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'en sentir réconfortée, mais le fait est qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Elle était simplement-… _là_. Pas vraiment par choix – est-ce que le choix était si significatif que cela vu son statut ? Elle en doutait -, plus tellement par envie. Restait la nécessité. Mais non. Il ne s'agissait rien de cela.

Elle était là.

Debout devant sa porte, à regarder celle-ci sans réellement l'apercevoir, à triturer ses clés.

Simplement là.

Elle étudia longuement le mouvement de la lumière sur la paroi lisse de la porte d'entrée, elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Ce n'était ni fascinant, ni rébarbatif ; c'était juste-… comme ça. Elle n'avait aucune raison de regarder ainsi cette luminosité croissante lécher peu à peu le sol et la pointe de ses chaussures.

Elle la regardait, simplement.

Le temps passa ; secondes infimes et minutes pesantes, sans qu'elle ne se décide à ouvrir la porte ou même rebrousser chemin. Jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'étende dans son dos et tout autour d'elle. Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit les rires ravis qui filtrèrent à travers la vitre donnant sur son salon et frémit légèrement. Elle écouta le rire de sa fille et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de déglutir, toujours ébranlée par les événements des dernières heures. Elle serra fortement ses clés dans sa main et prit une inspiration tremblante. Se raccrochant aux éclats de rire de Trixie, Chloé ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur, le cœur lourd.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'adossa contre celle-ci, étudiant les lieux comme si elle les voyait pour la toute première fois.

— M'an !

Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur sa fille assise sur le canapé auprès de Mazikeen. Cette dernière rejeta sa longue natte en arrière tout en lui faisant un signe nonchalant de la main.

— Hey, Decker. Je croyais que tu restais à l'hosto aujourd'hui ? Notre Belle au Bois Dormant s'est enfin réveillée ? plaisanta-t-elle en prenant l'un de ses couteaux à la lame plantée dans la table basse.

Chloé se crispa instantanément à l'énonciation détournée de son partenaire et prit quelques secondes pour répondre à la démone, craignant que sa voix ne la trahisse au plus mauvais moment.

— N-Non. Non, pas encore. Amenadiel a pris le relai. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec tous ces couteaux ?

— Maze m'apprend à m'en servir, répondit aussitôt Trixie, presque extatique. Et elle va me montrer comment les lancer sur une cible !

Mazikeen, qui étudiait avec insistance l'inspectrice, se tourna alors vers la petite fille pour lui tendre la dague qu'elle tenait en main avec un sourire complice.

— Seulement si tu te rappelles de la règle, petite humaine.

— _La cervelle c'est nickel, les rotules c'est pas nul !_ récita celle-ci sur un ton solennel.

Hochant machinalement la tête, l'inspectrice se força à sourire. Une part de son esprit se serait volontiers courroucée de cet apprentissage insensé, mais il s'agissait là d'une bien maigre partie en comparaison du reste, harassé par l'anéantissement de son identité. Elle s'écarta de la porte, triturant encore ses clés avant d'effectuer quelques pas lents au centre de la pièce.

— Super. Super, oui… Amusez-vous bien.

Après avoir marmonné ces quelques mots, Chloé se dirigea vers la cuisine sans réfléchir. Elle s'empara de la bouteille de vodka – liquide favori de sa colocataire et qui, selon elle, allait avec tout – et se mit à chercher un verre suffisamment grand pour contenir la totalité de sa détresse en décilitres alcoolisés. Elle entreprit d'enlever le bouchon et, ce faisant, se tourna légèrement vers le coin du comptoir, sursautant vivement en rencontrant le regard inquisiteur de la démone adossée contre celui-ci.

— _Oh put-_ Maze ! s'exclama Chloé en serrant la bouteille contre son sein, fermant brièvement les yeux pour retrouver contenance. Comment tu fais pour te faufiler sans un bruit comme ça ?!

La démone plissa les yeux et ne bougea pas d'un cil, représentation parfaite d'une prédatrice impitoyable.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Quoi ?

— Qui. Êtes. Vous ?

— C'est moi, Maze ; Chloé **.** Tu m'as vue entrer il n'y a pas cinq minutes ! À quoi tu joues ? répondit l'inspectrice en versant la vodka dans son verre, s'étranglant presque aussitôt la première gorgée avalée.

— Decker, la _vraie_ Decker, n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi. Elle aurait crié et geint des conneries sur les responsabilités et l'éducation en me voyant faire avec Trixie. Donc… déclara la démone en caressant sa lame sortie de nulle part ; Qui êtes-vous ?

Chloé ne fut même pas effrayée, comme à l'accoutumée, par la posture menaçante de Mazikeen, vidant son verre cul sec en secouant la tête.

— C'est une excellente question, admit-elle dans un souffle en regardant devant elle. Quand on sait que… la _vraie Decker_ n'est qu'un mensonge.

L'intérieur de sa gorge la brûlait, mais elle s'en fichait, soulagée que cette flamme supplante enfin celle aux coins de ses yeux rougis jusqu'alors inaltérable. Elle remplit à nouveau son verre, oubliant presque la présence de sa colocataire démoniaque jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se manifeste à nouveau.

— Qu'e- ?!

— Tu savais ? l'interrompit Chloé d'une voix rendue rauque par l'alcool.

— Quoi ?

— Tu savais ce que j'étais ?

La perplexité fit rapidement place à la compréhension dans les prunelles chocolat de la démone qui redressa les épaules en ne la quittant pas des yeux un seul instant. Elle pencha la tête de côté, la mine sérieuse.

— Il te l'a dit.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une supposition. C'était une déduction simple et abrupte. Mazikeen était donc au courant, elle aussi, en conclut Chloé de son côté.

— En quelque sorte, marmonna celle-ci en approchant son verre de ses lèvres.

La démone retint alors son bras, recevant pour toute réponse un regard perplexe de son amie qui se laissa pourtant faire, trop bousculée encore pour se rebeller. Sans un mot, Mazikeen s'empara de son verre et de la bouteille, comme pour l'empêcher de se soûler à mort. Chose étrange, quand on connaissait les penchants et exutoires discutables de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle offrit la bouteille à l'inspectrice et vida le verre cul sec avant de le reposer sur le comptoir.

— Il n'aurait pas dû, dit-elle avec une note de reproche dans la voix.

— Pourquoi ? Je mérite de savoir la vérité ! s'emporta aussitôt Chloé, agacée qu'on décide pour elle ce qu'elle devrait savoir ou non et culpabilisant aussitôt de passer ses nerfs sur la démone.

— Et elle te plaît cette vérité ? Hein ? répliqua celle-ci.

Chloé se tut, répondant bien malgré elle à la question. Mazikeen lâcha un profond soupir en posant une main sur le comptoir.

— Qui voudrait savoir ce genre de conneries… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Il aurait dû fermer sa gueule. Et moi aussi.

L'inspectrice dévisagea sa colocataire.

— Comment ça « et moi aussi » ?

Elle haussa les épaules et s'adossa au comptoir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— C'est moi qui le lui ai dit. Enfin… J'ai voulu le faire, mais-

— Toi ? Mais ? Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ?!

Alors Lucifer ignorait tout lui aussi ? Mais quand l'avait-il découvert ?

— J'ai cru que son **P** ère essayait encore une fois de le manipuler, d'en faire **S** on jouet et ne nous voilons pas la face... Lucifer ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu étais l'arme parfaite contre lui et... Je ne pouvais pas **L** e laisser faire, s'expliqua maladroitement la démone. C'est mon rôle ; de le protéger.

Elle baissa les yeux et soupira, frottant distraitement son pouce contre le tranchant de sa lame.

— Mais ensuite, j'ai vu son visage. Et... Que tu puisses être une menace ou non pour lui ; ça ne me semblait plus si important de le mettre au courant. Il était heureux. Et il aurait pu l'être encore aujourd'hui si cette salope n'était pas intervenue !

— De qui tu parles ? lui demanda Chloé.

— Sa mère.

— Sa mère ? C'est elle qui lui a dit ?

Mazikeen hocha la tête.

— Après qu'il ait vu la photo, oui.

— La photo ? Quelle photo ?

— Il y avait une photo dans ce bar ; on pouvait y voir Amenadiel en train de boire un coup avec ta mère à ton âge. Une fois que Lucifer l'a eu en main… Charlotte a tout déballé, expliqua la démone avec une frustration à peine contenue.

— Et c'était quand ? l'interrogea l'inspectrice, prise d'un pressentiment.

— Juste avant que tu te fasses empoisonnée.

Le Professeur Carlisle.

 _« Vous saviez ?! Durant tout ce temps… Vous le saviez ?! »_

Chloé eut un rire amer et posa ses mains à plats sur le comptoir, ses cheveux défaits cachant en partie son profil crispé par la tension et l'amertume. Elle se balança sur ses pieds, secouant doucement la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration. Son souffle frotta ses lèvres, aussi tremblant que celles-ci pouvaient l'être pour de si multiples raisons maintenant ; la colère, la peur, la surprise, une connaissance dont elle se serait décidément bien passée…

— C'est pour ça qu'il est parti, comprit-elle alors.

Mazikeen ne démentit pas elle ne dit rien de particulier, ce qui était une réponse suffisamment claire en soi. Des réponses, encore et encore des réponses. Elle les avait tant cherchées et à présent…

À présent…

Elle ria à nouveau, un rire éteint, et vaincu.

— Je lui en ai tellement voulu pour ça… Et maintenant, je- j'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même.

— Comme si c'était ton genre de fuir ! s'esclaffa Mazikeen.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui est mon genre ou non, Maze ! explosa l'inspectrice en tapant du poing, soulagée que Trixie se soit enfermée dans sa chambre depuis un moment pour ne pas être spectatrice de son emportement. _**Je ne sais plus !**_

— Oh voyons, Decker, ressaisis-toi ! Tu sais que Lucifer est le Diable et que je suis une démone depuis des semaines maintenant ! Tu sais que le monde ne tourne pas aussi rond que tu le présumais ! En quoi être un miracle ambulant est plus insurmontable que tout le reste, hum ?

— Et comment pourrais-tu seulement comprendre ce que je ressens ?! lui asséna Chloé, les joues en feu. Je ne décide de rien ! Dieu m'a créée pour que je tombe dans les bras de Lucifer ! _Dieu m'a créée !_

— Et j'ai été créée par Lucifer, répondit calmement la démone, ce qui eut tôt fait de rendre muette la jeune femme.

Elle avait oublié ce détail.

Elles se regardèrent sans un mot pendant quelques secondes, Chloé reprenant son souffle et quelque peu contenance.

— Je n'existerais pas sans Lucifer, poursuivit Mazikeen. C'est un fait. Mais ma vie ne tourne pas autour de lui. Ma vie ne manque pas de sens simplement parce que je ne demeure pas à ses côtés. J'ai le choix. Et toi aussi.

Sur ces mots, Mazikeen se redressa et partit rejoindre Trixie dans sa chambre. Chloé aurait probablement dû s'en inquiéter, mais son esprit n'avait de cesse de tourner en tous sens les paroles de la démone, mélangeant ses souvenirs, ses découvertes, ses conversations avec Lucifer en un maelstrom abominable.

Le choix.

Elle avait le choix, vraiment ?

Cela lui paraissait tellement incertain. Comme tout le reste.

Chloé soupira ; harassée par la fatigue. Outre ces révélations pour le moins brutales, elle oubliait presque ne pas avoir dormi depuis presque deux jours. Sa blessure à la tête, aux antipodes de la délicatesse elle aussi, recommençait à la lancer ; souvenir pénible d'une chute équivalente. Elle se sentit soudainement lourde, chaque centimètre de son corps pesant sous la tension et l'épuisement injustement accumulés sur ses frêles épaules de miraculée.

Au moins pouvait-elle choisir, en toute humilité, de se reposer. Ça ne sonnait pas si mal comme choix, et pas aussi cornélien que le reste. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur la bouteille de vodka. Elle pouvait aussi choisir de boire le comptant de sa détresse.

Oui, ça ne sonnait pas si mal.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche arrière et elle peina à s'en emparer avec ses doigts engourdis. Ses mêmes doigts se crispèrent autour de l'appareil lorsqu'elle prit connaissance du message qui lui était adressé.

 _ **« Il est réveillé. »**_

Réveillé.

Réveillé.

Elle pressa son portable contre sa poitrine, espérant secrètement faire disparaître ce message dans sa chair. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'elle n'esquisse un seul geste, figée dans sa cuisine à regarder un point inexistant à l'horizon.

Enfin, Chloé baissa lentement son bras. Enfin, elle se décida à faire un choix.

Ce n'était peut-être pas celui escompté, ni même le plus courageux, mais… Que pouvait-elle dire pour sa défense ? Elle n'était qu'un être humain.

Et boire sonnait définitivement mieux que tout le reste.

* * *

 _ **À suivre la semaine prochaine...**_

L'hésitation avait germé en elle – peut-être se souciait-il réellement d'elle, _elle_ et non pas ce qu'elle représentait, ce qu'elle _était_ au titre divin -, aussitôt engloutie par une amertume qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour ressentir à son égard.

Lucifer était _**Son**_ fils.

Rien ne serait arrivé si-

Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas-

Pas quoi ?

S'il n'avait pas vécu ?

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

J'étais contente de réécrire un peu sur Mazikeen ; ça faisait longtemps ! Et ses interactions avec les autres – les imaginer – me font toujours rire. Vive Mazikeen ! Et Trixie !

Toujours en stress ? Plus que trois chapitres, allez ! X)

Ce sont d'ailleurs mes préférés avec le 5, j'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur de vos attentes. Croisons nos petits doigts jusque vendredi prochain.

De mon côté :

Toujours rien de bien nouveau. J'ai une grosse baisse de régime depuis quelques semaines, comme vous avez pu le voir par l'absence de toute autre publication hormis celle-ci et quelques drabbles. Et ça ne risque pas de changer de suite. En novembre, je vais me consacrer au _**NanoWrimo**_ pour avancer dans la rédaction de **« These War and Games »** que j'ai mis en pause dernièrement pour finir **INL** justement. Je n'en suis qu'à 7 chapitres et demi écrits (dont 3 déjà publiés) sur les 27 prévus pour le moment (re-calcul en fonction de l'écriture, découpage des chapitres, etc.) et je ne veux pas la laisser prendre la poussière trop longtemps.

Pour ce mois d'octobre ; j'ai le défi _« Bonbon ou Sort ? »_ du Collectif Noname à remplir – des lectures et/ou textes à écrire avec thèmes imposés. Donc, je suis aussi full busy.

 _MAIS_

Je n'oublie pas le reste ! Je n'oublie pas **HSH** (certainement pas ! No F- Way !) et je n'oublie pas la suite de **INL**. Il faut juste me laisser du temps ^^

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre sur notre Chloé toute chamboulée ; laissez une review comme d'habitude si cette publication a été appréciée et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)


	9. Un ami qui vous veut du bien

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _J-deux semaines pour le final !_

 _Autant je trouvais le temps particulièrement long lorsque je tentais de publier au jour le jour – mes chapitres n'avançant jamais assez vite à mon goût -, autant j'ai l'impression qu'il speede de dingue depuis cette nouvelle organisation._

 _Pas vous ? Ok, ok je me tais... J'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, c'est vrai ! Pas avec toutes vos merveilleuses reviews en plus ! Merci encore :3_

 _Chapitre 9, donc._

 _Je vous laisse ici pour vous retrouver un peu plus bas._

 _Une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **UN AMI QUI VOUS VEUT DU BIEN**

* * *

Bon sang, elle détestait ce bruit.

À une heure pareille, aucun bruit n'aurait même dû l'importuner. Pas une mouche, pas un pas, pas une syllabe… Rien. C'est ce qui définit une heure matinale. Presque nocturne, pourrait-on dire.

Pouvait-on raisonnablement inclure une heure et quart dans la tranche horaire réservée au soleil levant et rosée discrète d'une nouvelle journée ?

Une heure du matin était une expression commune, cela dit.

Pas un bruit, personne pour vous distraire ; vous conseiller ou vous admonester sur quoi que ce soit.

C'était ça « _une heure du matin »._

Chloé se tendit pour la énième fois sur son siège, posant son regard mi- anxieux, mi- furibond sur son portable. L'écran tourné vers le bureau, cette vibration n'en était que plus insupportable. Elle ne pouvait pas le retourner ; voir aurait été pire. Elle ne pouvait plus les voir, les lire, les ressasser ainsi… Rien ne l'empêchait d'éteindre l'appareil, ni même de le ranger dans son casier pour plus de tranquillité.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas non plus.

Et elle n'avait aucun prétexte à faire valoir à ce propos.

Chloé haïssait ce bruit. C'était vrai. Mais elle haïssait plus encore le silence pesant qui s'y substituait.

Déterminée, la jeune femme tourna une autre page du dossier ouvert sur son bureau, les lignes et lettres sombres caressées par la lumière discrète de sa lampe et ses doigts fins. C'était l'une des rares lumières encore allumées, mais rares étaient les personnes toujours debout à cette heure. Seulement un ou deux collègues de garde pour quelques temps encore, jusqu'aux timides lueurs du jour. Ils auraient pu passer pour des fantômes, à déambuler ainsi, sans un bruit, dans la pénombre presque totalitaire du commissariat. Discrets comme ils étaient, ils ne viendraient aucunement la déranger si ce n'est pour lui proposer une tasse de café une ou deux fois avant la relève. Même si tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant était bien loin d'une mixture noire soi-disant caféinée.

Elle écorna machinalement le coin supérieur droit de la page qu'elle parcourait assez distraitement, la déchirant presque à cet endroit tandis que la vibration se diffusait une fois de plus dans le métal rigide de son bureau. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'appareil frémir non loin de sa main gauche, fermant celle-ci en un poing tendu pour éviter de faire une bêtise.

Était-ce une bêtise ?

Comment ne pourrait-ce pas l'être ?

Elle fixa sans ciller la réverbération de l'écran danser sur sa peau, retenant son souffle sans savoir pourquoi. Elle savait pourtant de quoi il s'agissait ; de _qui_ il s'agissait. Secouant la tête et lâchant un soupir, l'inspectrice reporta son attention sur le dossier, les secondes et les minutes passant dans l'attente anxieuse d'une nouvelle interruption sonore. Elle tourna une autre page, lisant quelques lignes sans grande conviction. Elle enregistrait quelques mots çà et là, mais ne prétendait pas pouvoir réciter fidèlement l'ensemble à une tierce personne. Difficile de vraiment se concentrer après un litre de vodka et une gueule de bois particulièrement tenace. Chloé était même prête à parier que l'alcool n'était pas le seul à pointer du doigt pour cela. Elle s'était tant posée de questions ces dernières vingt-quatre heures – et pas forcément les plus glorieuses – qu'elle en avait presque eu le tournis, outre le vacillement significatif et baigné d'alcool de son métabolisme certes miraculeux mais non moins fragile. Les heures avaient passé, aussi lentement qu'ici, assise devant son bureau dans une pénombre lugubre, parfait reflet de son état d'esprit. Des heures à se noyer dans un océan d'interrogations, d'émotions aussi puissantes qu'insupportables. Regret, chagrin, colère, culpabilité… Des heures ainsi à tourner en rond dans sa chambre ; à s'effondrer dans son lit, à hurler sous les draps trempés de larmes pour ne pas que sa fille l'entende. Une frêle silhouette à la merci du monde, d'une entité invisible qui l'étouffait malgré tout par une simple pensée.

À la merci de cette vibration.

Chloé soupira une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux.

Elle ne regarderait pas.

Non.

À quoi bon ?

Les paupières closes, elle pouvait parfaitement visualiser les lettres et mots assemblés en des phrases qui ne lui apporteraient aucun réconfort. Pire que cela, elles creuseraient davantage le trou béant de son actuel dilemme.

Elle en avait parcouru certains.

Les tout premiers de cette longue liste d'harcèlement téléphonique.

Elle avait essayé de résister, mais la bataille n'avait guère duré entre sa volonté et son envie. Les yeux rouges, la bouche pâteuse ; Chloé avait succombé à la tentation, serrant - jusqu'à presque le déchirer - le drap qui l'avait accompagné sur le sol de sa chambre. Sa tempe moite taquinée par les poils rigides de la moquette, elle n'avait pu éloigner son regard de cet écran, de ces mots – basiques, idiots et insurmontables.

 _ **« Pas même un baiser dans mon sommeil troublé ? »**_

Une faible exclamation hors de ses lèvres tremblantes, un rire fragile et ses larmes avaient terminé leur course entre les fins filaments du sol sous elle.

— Abruti… avait-elle murmuré à son téléphone.

Il l'était.

Un abruti complet.

Il savait. Forcément. Qu'il se souvienne ou non de ses dernières paroles dans l'ascenseur, Amenadiel et même Mazikeen avaient forcément mis au courant le diable imbécile fraîchement éveillé de son soi-disant sommeil troublé.

 _Troublé._

Savait-il seulement ce qu'elle traversait depuis ?

Elle avait été prise d'une brusque envie d'envoyer valser son portable contre le mur, se remémorant alors l'expression tendue et profondément anxieuse de Lucifer au commissariat la veille. Était-ce la veille ? Peut-être ; elle ne savait plus très bien. Chloé s'était rappelée son expression, sa réticence et même avant cela, la barrière presque désespérée qu'il s'était évertué à ériger entre eux.

 _« -des amis, exactement. C'est tout ce que nous sommes… des amis ! »_

 _« Je vous présente ma femme - »_

Peut-être qu'il-

Non. Non, il n'y avait aucune bonne intention derrière tout cela ; seulement une profonde lâcheté. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité – pas même une fois qu'elle connaissait sa véritable nature – non pas pour la protéger, mais pour se protéger lui.

Il lui avait menti.

Encore.

La rage l'effleurait à peine qu'elle avait reçu un autre message.

 _ **« Comment va votre tête ? »**_

Suivit d'un autre.

 _ **« Je connais un remède miracle. »**_

C'était un choix de mot fort malheureux.

L'hésitation avait germé en elle – peut-être se souciait-il réellement d'elle, _elle_ et non pas ce qu'elle représentait, ce qu'elle _était_ au titre divin. -, aussitôt engloutie par une amertume qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour ressentir à son égard.

Lucifer était _**Son**_ fils.

Rien ne serait arrivé si-

Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas-

Pas quoi ?

S'il n'avait pas vécu ?

 _« Vous saviez ?! Pendant tout ce temps… vous saviez ?! »_

Elle avait regardé fixement cet écran, cette succession de messages qui avaient défilé sur celui-ci dans une vibration qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis lors ; incapable de prendre une décision. Incapable de choisir.

La colère ou l'acceptation.

Un choix qu'elle ne se décidait pas à faire, pas même maintenant.

Elle voulait juste-

Juste un moment de paix.

— Decker ?

Chloé sursauta avec tant de vigueur à l'entente de son nom qu'elle failli faire tomber son portable au sol. Plus rapide et bien plus alerte qu'elle ne l'était, Pierce rattrapa de justesse l'appareil à quelques centimètres de celui-ci et se redressa ensuite, dévisageant la jeune femme.

— Lieutenant…. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle platement en récupérant son téléphone dans les mains de ce dernier.

— Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je- Je… hm… Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors… J'ai préféré prendre de l'avance dans mes rapports, s'expliqua-t-elle.

— Je ne faisais pas référence à l'heure tardive, Decker. Que faites-vous ici ?

Son ton était froid, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle avait généralement tendance à s'énerver de façon instantanée dans ce type de situation ; l'inspectrice ayant toujours l'impression que son supérieur remettait en cause ses compétences ou celles de son partenaire. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle réagit à l'opposé, apparemment vidée de la moindre combativité.

— Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en fuyant son regard un instant pour tourner d'un geste sec l'écran de son portable vibrant vers le bureau. Je vais très bien, Monsieur, je vous assure.

Ses paroles n'adoucirent en rien l'expression fermée de son supérieur qui déclara :

— Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, Inspectrice.

— Je-…

— Vous n'êtes pas de service cette nuit, la coupa-t-il. Pas plus que demain matin ni le lendemain d'après. Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

— Lieutenant, je-

— Rentrez chez vous. C'est un ordre.

Ne lui donnant aucune occasion de se défendre, Pierce s'éloigna alors de son bureau – le sujet assurément clos en ce qui le concernait. Il n'était pas homme à être contredit, Chloé l'avait bien compris. Il n'était pas homme à le _supporter_ aurait été plus exact. Elle l'observa s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier principal. À voir sa démarche, l'homme paraissait plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle fut distraite par une nouvelle vibration et eut un regard anxieux en direction de son téléphone. Ce sentiment ne dura pas, cependant ; son attention rapidement attirée vers l'entrée principale du commissariat, toute crainte oubliée pour une curiosité accrue. L'inspectrice observa ces ombres nouvelles descendre l'escalier et venir à la rencontre de son supérieur, tendu comme une flèche devant celles-ci. Ces quelques personnes avalées par la pénombre semblaient toutes être des collègues revenus de patrouille, mais l'une d'elles sortaient assurément du lot ainsi maintenue par les épaules et le pas traînant sur chaque marche.

Un suspect, probablement.

Rien de si extraordinaire – même au milieu de la nuit – pour nécessiter les directives de Pierce.

Fronçant les sourcils, Chloé se pencha sur son bureau dans l'espoir d'en découvrir davantage ; incapable d'entendre autre chose que des bribes de conversation de là où elle était. L'échange entre ses collègues et Pierce ne dura pas ; celui-ci donnant une toute dernière recommandation avant de se diriger vers son bureau à l'opposé de la salle d'interrogatoire – l'endroit exact où cet intriguant suspect était à présent conduit sans grand ménagement.

Chloé attendit d'être certaine que Pierce restait bien dans son bureau pour se diriger discrètement vers la salle d'interrogatoire dont les portes étaient gardées par l'un des agents en charge de l'arrestation du suspect.

Elle le reconnut après s'être suffisamment approchée. Carl Norton ; un officier chevronné avec lequel elle avait eu l'honneur de collaborer au tout début de sa carrière. C'était un homme jovial, à la carrure imposante aussitôt oubliée par le sourire gigantesque qu'il adressait à chacun. C'est Carl qui lui avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier, du temps où Chloé était encore une « bleue » ; une sorte de mentor qui aurait facilement pu viser le poste d'inspecteur, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été tenté de faire. « Trop de soucis pour pas grand-chose », comme il disait. Il préférait agir en première ligne, dans les rues et pas derrière un bureau comme les inspecteurs étaient souvent forcés de le faire.

D'une certaine manière, il lui rappelait son père.

— Hey Carl.

— Chloé, salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que t'étais en congé pour une semaine ? s'étonna ce dernier.

— Je le suis, oui. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors… Je suis venue prendre quelques dossiers pour m'occuper.

— Difficile de décrocher, hein ? la taquina-t-il.

— Tu me connais, répondit avec un sourire avant de regarder les portes closes derrière lui. Et toi, toujours en train de gonfler ton palmarès ?

Carl haussa les épaules, grattant distraitement ses cheveux grisonnants.

— J'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour te rattraper. Une bonne centaine d'arrestations supplémentaires, au moins. Mais je pense pas qu'on puisse m'accorder celle-ci.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Je sais pas. Ce type était recherché par tous les flics de Los Angeles depuis trois jours. Trois jours sans la moindre trace de lui et _boum !_ D'un coup, il apparaît comme une fleur dans la rue qu'on nous avait assigné cette nuit, à Jozeppe et moi. Il n'a même pas essayé de s'enfuir en nous voyant arriver…

Trois jours.

—C'est quoi son nom ?

— Ian. Ian Co-quelque chose… Attends, je vais m'en souvenir, réfléchit tout haut Carl en se frottant le menton. C'est ce qui arrive quand on manque de café ! Co-…Col-…

—Coleman ?

Le regard teinté de vert de son collègue s'éclaira aussitôt, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage fatigué.

— C'est ça, ouais. Ian Coleman. Un mec bizarre… Pierce a interdit à qui que ce soit d'entrer pour le moment. Va savoir pourquoi !

Chloé se retourna et regarda ce dernier toujours affairé dans son bureau. Désirait-il la tenir à l'écart de l'enquête ? Supérieur ou non, il aurait dû la mettre au courant de l'avancée de celle-ci. Elle avait risqué sa vie, la sienne et celle de Lucifer pour l'appréhender. En y réfléchissant de plus près, c'était sans doute le problème. Elle avait risqué sa vie et celle d'un consultant civil. Elle avait été imprudente et avait caché de précieuses informations à Pierce, des informations qui auraient pu tout changer ; à commencer par la chute mortelle dont ils avaient été victimes, elle et Lucifer.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Carl, elle masqua son agacement sous un sourire.

— En parlant de café… Marline vient d'en préparer. Tu ferais mieux de filer dans la cuisine avant qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte.

— C'est vrai ? Mais-

— Je peux monter la garde en attendant que tu reviennes, si tu veux, le devança l'inspectrice sur un ton amical. Pour cinq minutes… dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La proposition était trop alléchante pour la laisser passer. Carl la remercia allègrement et fonça vers la cuisine réservée au personnel en quête de caféine fumante pour son gosier assoiffé. Chloé se sentit mal de le tromper ainsi, mais elle mit rapidement ce sentiment de côté. Carl lui pardonnerait. Après tout ; c'était lui qui lui avait appris à « doser » son honnêteté lors d'une enquête.

Lui et... Lucifer.

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes de plus avant d'approcher sa main vers la poignée métallique de la porte, s'assurant que personne d'autre qu'elle ne traînait dans les parages et certainement pas Pierce. La porte émit un léger couinement à peine noté par les rares personnes encore présentes alors qu'elle se faufilait discrètement à l'intérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire.

La porte se referma doucement derrière elle, l'isolant – elle et l'homme assis à quelques pas de là – du reste du monde ; la séparant de toute raison et responsabilité professionnelle. Chloé n'était pas là en tant qu'inspectrice en quête d'aveux. Des aveux lui importait peu. À vrai dire, elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait dans cette pièce.

Elle resta un moment près de l'entrée, jaugeant du regard l'homme qui avait attenté à sa vie. Elle avait déjà vu son visage sur des documents, mais le voir ainsi… C'était différent. Toujours ce nez retroussé, cette peau tâchée par la nicotine et ces cheveux d'un brun terne. Il était toujours aussi frêle, mais dégageait malgré tout quelque chose qui était loin de toute notion de faiblesse. Ian releva la tête en l'entendant entrer, écartant ses mains menottées de son visage. Chloé nota qu'il ne paraissait aucunement surpris de la voir. Ni même énervé.

C'était… étrange.

Sans l'aide de Lucifer ; si Lucifer n'avait pas été ce qu'il était… Elle n'aurait jamais survécu au piège tendu par l'homme assis devant elle. Il le savait. Comme il avait su que Martha Jameson n'avait absolument eu aucune chance d'en réchapper. Ian était doué, et suffisamment organisé pour ne laisser aucun témoin derrière lui.

Cet échec aurait dû le faire sortir de ses gonds ou briser son apparente assurance, au mieux.

Non ; au lieu de cela, il la regarda – confiant et amusé – tirer la chaise libre à l'autre bout de la table noire et s'y asseoir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Où est passé votre coéquipier ?

Beaucoup trop confiant oui.

— Pourquoi ? Envie de finir le travail ? répliqua Chloé aussi posément que possible. Je peux comprendre ; l'échec… Il y a des gens qui le vivent très _**très**_ mal.

Le sourire de Ian s'élargit, au grand déplaisir de la jeune femme.

— Oooh… On dirait que quelqu'un m'en veut encore ?

— Tentative de meurtre sur officier de police ; ça risque de vous coûter cher, vous savez ? Même avec un juge compréhensif… réfléchit-elle tout haut. Vous ne respirerez pas l'air libre avant longtemps. _Si_ vous survivez jusque-là.

Il demeura silencieux ; calme. Aucun signe d'anxiété à l'idée de passer une bonne partie de sa vie en prison, à la merci de détenus nettement plus imposants que lui. Il n'était pas plus en colère par le fait qu'elle lui rappelle son inefficacité à l'éliminer ; elle, une inspectrice du LAPD.

Chloé détailla ses mains maintenant posées à plat sur la table, les menottes raclant de temps à autre contre le bois de celle-ci au gré de ses mouvements. Il ne tremblait pas, ne triturait pas ses mains pour cacher sa nervosité.

Calme.

Quelque chose ne collait pas ; mais quoi ?

— Vous auriez pu éviter tout cela, poursuivit-elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne fasse le lien entre vous et Jameson. Malin comme vous êtes… Vous auriez dû le savoir.

— Et vous auriez dû savoir ce qui vous attendait. Un poseur de bombes… Et vous, vous y allez tête baissée ? _Tss tss tsss !_ Quelle imprudence !

Il pencha la tête de côté, plissant les yeux.

— Ou pas.

Elle soutint son regard ; cachant derrière son impassibilité sa perplexité grandissante. Ian brisa le contact visuel en portant une main à sa bouche pour étouffer une toux soudaine. L'inspectrice attendit, mettant ce court laps de temps à profit pour décider d'une nouvelle approche.

Son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net.

Et elle se trompait rarement.

— Pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer, moi et mon partenaire ? lui demanda-t-elle. C'était un risque inutile. Après avoir tué Martha, vous auriez pu simplement disparaître. Alors pourquoi rester ?

— Où est-il ? Vous ne me l'avez pas dit ; demanda le suspect en se penchant vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

— Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

— Oh, ça ne m'intéresse pas, se défendit-il en levant les mains aussi haut que possible avec les menottes. Pas moi.

— Pas vous ? répéta la jeune femme. Alors qui ?

Avait-il un complice depuis le début ? Cette possibilité ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Ian regarda la vitre sans teint par-dessus son épaule.

— Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'est pas dans le coin ?

— Qui vous a aidé ? Dites-le-moi et je pourrai peut-être en faire de même pour vous, Ian.

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête, son rire se transformant rapidement en une nouvelle quinte de toux.

— Comment ? demanda-t-il. Vous lui demanderez d'être plus clément en bas ?!

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

— Il n'y est plus le maître depuis longtemps. L'Enfer ne lui appartient plus.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Chloé serra les poings et ne quitta pas Ian des yeux ; se maudissant d'avoir laissé son arme à son bureau, ni d'avoir prévenu qui que ce soit de sa présence ici. Elle se redressa sur son siège, mettant autant de distance que possible entre elle et cet homme.

— Qu'êtes-vous ?

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, amusée de la voir à ce point sur ses gardes.

— Juste un type ordinaire qui rend service.

— Rendre service ? Qui est derrière tout ça ?

— Allons, allons, Inspectrice, la réprimanda Ian avec un ton narquois. Ce ne serait pas amusant si je vous le disais.

Il toussa à nouveau. Cela dura plus longtemps que les fois précédentes. On aurait pu croire que ses poumons allaient sortir d'un moment à l'autre de sa bouche. Chloé se redressa brutalement, les pieds de sa chaise raclant le sol, et abattit ses mains sur la table. Elle se pencha vers lui, exigeant sur un ton dur :

— _**Qui ?**_

— Est-ce qu'il a aimé ? demanda Ian de but en blanc, le souffle court.

Elle le dévisagea, perplexe.

— Aimé quoi ?

— Chuter à nouveau.

Chloé écarquilla les yeux.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

— Il a aimé, forcément, continua Ian en hochant la tête, le regard vague. Il a toujours aimé punir les autres… Il a aimé, j'en suis sûr. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait…

— Qui vous a dit ça ?! _**Répondez !**_

Ian se recroquevilla subitement sur lui-même avec un râle d'agonie. Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, il se redressa et se mit à vomir une gerbe de sang qui éclaboussa le visage de la jeune femme ainsi que ses habits.

— Bordel de- ! _**On a besoin d'aide ici !**_ hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers Ian qui commençait à convulser contre la table.

Celle-ci bascula en avant sous son poids alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol dans une mare de sang. L'inspectrice s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tenta de prendre son visage entre ses mains, ses doigts glissant contre le sang qui continuait à dégouliner non plus uniquement de sa bouche, mais également de son nez, yeux et oreilles.

— Ian ! Ian, tenez le coup ! _**À l'aide ! Appelez une ambulance, vite !**_ cria-t-elle encore.

Elle pouvait entendre des gens crier à l'extérieur de la pièce, alertés par ses propres cris.

Bon Dieu, il y avait tellement de sang…

— Ian ? Ian ! Regardez-moi. Regardez-moi, l'encouragea-t-elle en capturant enfin son regard. Vous allez vous en sortir, OK ?

Il lui sourit. Du moins, elle en avait l'impression. Difficile à dire avec tout ce sang. Il lutta contre son propre corps pris de soubresauts incontrôlables et leva son visage ensanglanté vers le sien, marmonnant avec un rictus presque béat ;

— _Car le salaire du pêché… C'est la mort. *_

Il retomba au sol, chacun de ses os méticuleusement brisés par une dernière convulsion baignée d'un jais écarlate tout aussi définitif.

* * *

 _ **À suivre la semaine prochaine...**_

Elle ne fuyait pas.

Prendre de la distance et fuir, cela n'avait rien de comparable.

Chloé se mordilla furieusement la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Que faire ? Elle n'en savait toujours rien. Elle ne savait plus rien. Et beaucoup trop de choses. Là était tout le problème. Ce qu'elle avait découvert était beaucoup trop conséquent et occultait sa propre existence, son pouvoir de décision. « Occulter » était probablement très loin de sa réalité... Son libre-arbitre avait été purement et simplement _oblitéré_ par ce savoir hors du commun.

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

*Romain 6 :23

J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos premières déductions, je l'avoue X) C'est mon petit plaisir d'auteur !

Je me remets doucement à l'écriture (de la suite justement), mais c'est pas fou-fou, hein... Quelques centaines de mots écrits miraculeusement en semaine. Espérons que ça progresse en novembre avec le Nano.

(Oui, pas de pression pas de pression... je dois me détendre, je sais !)

À plus !


	10. Les Voies du Seigneur

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _La fin est proche ! (Oui, je devais la ressortir dans ce contexte, parfaitement ! XD) Blague mise à part, je ressens toutes sortes d'émotions à l'approche du final de cette seconde partie. C'est toujours quelque chose de terminer une histoire. Bon ok, vu que je prévois deux autres parties (trois avec un two-shots bonus), c'est pas coté pareil... B-r-e-f !_

 _Plus qu'un chapitre, donc._

 _Je suis toute excitée ! ^^_

 _Oh, et vous avez faux pour Pierce X)_

 _Étant donné que je commence cette histoire en milieu d'épisode 2 de la saison 3, je me cale également aux informations obtenues dans le courant de ces deux épisodes. Pierce a eu affaire au Sinnerman à Chicago et voulait que Lucifer l'aide à le débusquer sans impliquer Chloé (question de sécurité). Je préfère le garder comme simple lieutenant bougon avec un passif intriguant._

 _Pour le reste, je vais me taire !_

 _Assez de monologue ; lecture maintenant ^^_

 _Amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

 **LES VOIES DU SEIGNEUR**

* * *

— _**À quoi pensiez-vous, Bon Sang ?!**_

Pierce prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Chloé ne l'avait jamais vu aussi hors de lui, mais – en toute objectivité – elle ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer de franches émotions depuis qu'il était en charge du commissariat. Le dédain, au mieux.

— _**Vous rendez-vous compte du merdier que vous avez foutu ?!**_ cria-t-il, infatigable depuis ces quinze dernières minutes.

Elle pouvait jurer avoir vu la vitre qui les séparait du reste du commissariat trembler légèrement. Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant ; la tension accumulée entre l'inspectrice et son supérieur était telle qu'elle aurait aisément pu faire imploser le bureau tout entier. Se tenant debout devant Pierce qui ne cessait de lui hurler dessus, Chloé ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre ;

— Monsieur, je-

— _**Vous vous pointez ici en pleine nuit comme une fleur pour éviter vos soucis personnels et – en moins de cinq minutes – vous foutez à la poubelle trois jours de travail acharné !**_ continua-t-il, imposant sa colère sans autoriser la moindre interruption.

C'était toutefois insuffisant pour faire taire indéfiniment la jeune femme fraîchement débarrassée du sang chaud et collant de Ian Coleman déclaré mort il y a une heure de cela. Ses longs cheveux encore humides rapidement attachés en une tresse lâche dans le creux de sa gorge n'aidaient pas Chloé à oublier la sensation poisseuse du défunt suspect contre sa peau.

— Quoi, vous allez prétendre que j'ai tué cet homme maintenant ?! s'énerva-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Même le tissu rêche du sweat qu'on lui avait donné en attendant qu'elle puisse récupérer sa chemise, devenue indispensable pour le suivi de l'enquête, ne camouflait pas cette sensation tenace. C'était comme si ce sang survivait au-delà du temps et de la réalité, par son simple souvenir. Elle se sentait _marquée_ , d'une certaine manière. Affublée d'une cible invisible crachée de la bouche de cet homme, portée par la présence non moins visible du vrai responsable.

Pierce se pencha en avant, les poings pressés contre le métal rigide de son bureau et la fusilla du regard.

— Je ne prétends rien, Decker. Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique ! Une hiérarchie que vous vous êtes permise d'outrepasser pour des raisons qui m'échappent et interroger un suspect qui ne nous dira plus grand-chose maintenant !

— C'est exact. Je l'ai interrogé, confirma Chloé en redressant le menton. Parce que je suis une inspectrice du LAPD et que c'est mon job ! Vous m'aviez confié cette affaire et j'ai interrogé mon suspect. C'est aussi simple que ça !

— Vraiment ?! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ici, _Inspectrice !_ répliqua Marcus en insistant avec un dédain certain sur cette dernière dénomination.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et lui fit face, leur visage à une distance minimale de l'autre ; autant que leur colère. Chloé ne recula pas ; hausser le ton et tenter de l'étouffer par une proximité trop pressante n'avait pas le moindre effet sur elle. Elle demeura où elle se trouvait, menton relevé et bras obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine, à attendre la prochaine salve d'accusations de son « _supérieur hiérarchique »_ – comme il aimait tant à le lui faire rappeler.

— Ici, c'est **moi** qui donne les ordres ; pas vous. Vous avez perdu le droit d'interroger cet homme en la jouant perso avec votre partenaire. Recevoir plusieurs tonnes de gravats sur le crâne n'a pas l'air de vous avoir fait comprendre la leçon puisque que vous vous entêtez à vous croire tout permis !

— Ah parce que c'est ça pour vous « la jouer perso » ?! Bizarre. Moi, j'aurais spontanément pensé à vous et Lucifer.

— Pardon ? s'exclama Piece en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous la jouez perso avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines pour trouver le Sinnerman, alors ne venez pas me faire la morale… _Lieutenant_ , cracha-t-elle à son tour.

Il se recula légèrement, étudiant l'expression fermée de la jeune femme avant de laisser échapper une exclamation mi- stupéfaite, mi- agacée. Il la dépassa et s'arrêta près de la porte close de son bureau, croisant également les bras sur son torse pour finalement se retourner vers elle.

— Alors comme ça… Lucifer n'a pas pu la fermer, dit-il. Je ne devrais pas être surpris, j'imagine.

— Il n'a rien dit, cru-t-elle bon de préciser. Je suis suffisamment douée dans ce que je fais pour savoir quand on me cache quelque chose, c'est tout.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ?

Elle ne voulait certainement pas prendre la défense de Lucifer en pareille situation. L'inclure – même indirectement – dans la conversation la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Penser à lui était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Le défendre au péril de sa carrière l'était encore plus.

Elle s'évertua à s'ôter Lucifer de la tête et se concentra sur l'homme à quelques pas d'elle ; il semblait débattre intérieurement quant à la marche à suivre. Devait-il la ficher dehors ou non ? Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et revint vers son bureau sans un regard vers l'inspectrice qui, elle, le suivit des yeux sans un mot.

Arrivé là, Pierce hocha pensivement la tête et la regarda enfin, les traits toujours tendus.

— Je devrais vous suspendre sur le champ.

— Et vous ne le faites pas parce que- ?

— Parce que je veux savoir ce que Ian vous a dit avant de mourir, répondit-il. Ne vous méprenez pas, Decker… Vous n'êtes pas sortie d'affaires, loin de là. La suite de votre carrière va dépendre des informations que vous avez pu lui soutirer, compris ?

— Compris, Lieutenant.

Ce dernier hocha une fois de plus la tête, satisfait de s'être fait comprendre et prit place derrière son bureau en indiquant l'autre siège à la jeune femme. Ce n'était qu'une fois assise qu'elle se rendit compte de son état de fatigue, habilement camouflé par la tension constante qui avait rythmé ces derniers jours ; chaque centimètre de son corps criait littéralement à l'agonie. Tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement… Cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Même pour elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle.

Pas avec tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement, justement.

— Bien, dit Pierce en joignant ses mains devant lui. Racontez-moi ce que vous savez.

Chloé réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle devrait dire ou non. Les éléments surnaturels devraient bien évidemment demeurer inconnus à son supérieur, mais pour ce qui était du reste… Elle n'avait aucune raison valable de lui cacher ses déductions à propos de Ian.

Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

— Ian travaillait pour le Sinnerman.

Cette simple phrase eut tôt fait de capter l'attention de Pierce qui se redressa sur son siège.

— Ian Coleman était un plastiqueur talentueux, Decker. Un meurtrier, certes, mais rien de plus, la contredit-il.

— Peut-être, admit-elle. Ou peut-être pas. Certains éléments de l'enquête ne collent pas.

— Comme ?

— Comme le fait qu'il soit resté en ville après le meurtre de Martha Jameson. Une fois le colis envoyé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ficher le camp. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? Pourquoi nous attendre – moi et Lucifer – dans cet immeuble désaffecté pour ensuite tenter de nous tuer ? Ce n'était pas un acte désespéré ; il avait méticuleusement préparé son coup. Chacune de ses charges avait été placée là où il le fallait pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Et même après ça… Il aurait pu quitter la ville ! Mais il est resté ici… Pour finalement être interpellé trois jours plus tard par le plus grand des hasards.

Chloé secoua doucement la tête.

— Ian Coleman était un sociopathe. Mais il était aussi assez malin pour couvrir ses traces mieux que ça et disparaître dans la nature. Il _voulait_ être trouvé ! Il voulait que _**je**_ le trouve… moi et Lucifer.

— Vous et Lucifer ? répéta Pierce en fronçant les sourcils. Vous en êtes certaine ?

 _« Est-ce qu'il a aimé ? »_

— Assez, oui. Il était obsédé par le fait que Lucifer ne soit pas avec moi pendant l'interrogatoire. Il ne cessait de demander après lui.

— Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

— Il n'en a pas eu le temps.

C'était vrai… En partie.

Ian n'avait pas pu lui en dire davantage avant de succomber au milieu d'une mare de sang pour le moins impressionnante. Chloé était à peu près certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une banale vengeance comme elle en avait parfois rencontré dans son travail. La femme trompée par son mari, l'associé roulé par son meilleur ami… et la liste était longue. Lucifer agissait souvent sans réfléchir, au gré de ses plaisirs et, de ce fait, provoquait la colère de nombreuses personnes. À comportement idiot, vengeance toute autant irréfléchie. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela.

Rien d' _humain_.

 _« L'Enfer ne lui appartient plus. »_

L'Enfer…

Ça ne pouvait pas être une simple métaphore ; pas plus que tout le reste.

Ian savait. Et si lui savait, si le Sinnerman était bien derrière tout ceci…

— Mais il en a dit suffisamment pour me convaincre que Lucifer était la cible. Et qu'il ne travaillait pas seul, poursuivit Chloé. Il rendait service à quelqu'un, selon ses propres mots…

— Et vous pensez que ce « quelqu'un » n'est autre que le Sinnerman ? Pourquoi ?

Chloé se pencha en avant, ses coudes appuyés contre ses cuisses, et récita les derniers mots du suspect à son supérieur :

— _Car le salaire du péché… c'est la mort._

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Pierce qui se redressa instantanément, les poings serrés sur le bureau devant lui. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée s'il s'était subitement mis à fracasser chaque objet qui l'entourait car ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa posture et sa respiration, était bien éloigné de toute quiétude ou maîtrise de soi. Il n'en fit rien, cependant ; continuant à dévisager l'inspectrice sans ciller un seul instant.

— Qui vous a dit ça ?

Son ton était froid, bien éloigné de la fureur qu'il peinait à contenir. Chloé se mit à le dévisager à son tour, inquiète. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'étrangler si jamais elle ne lui donnait pas une réponse satisfaisante ou du moins qui la déchargerait de toute responsabilité. Quelle responsabilité… elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et n'était pas certaine de vouloir le découvrir un jour.

— Ian. Juste avant de mourir, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en guettant l'explosion de son supérieur.

Le poing de Pierce s'abattit brutalement sur le bureau, ce geste arrachant un sursaut de surprise à la jeune femme. Il se leva sans plus de délicatesse et lâcha un juron tout en effectuant quelques pas rageurs de la vitre à l'étagère.

— _**Le salopard !**_

Chloé l'observa faire, jugeant préférable de ne pas intervenir. Elle pensait que Pierce avait déjà atteint un niveau fort honorable de rage lorsqu'il l'avait copieusement réprimandée pour son interrogatoire illégal, mais ceci était d'un tout autre niveau. Lucifer avait fait mention du lien entre son supérieur et ce criminel mythique sans plus entrer dans les détails. Seulement qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à lui dans le passé ; et pas de la meilleure des façons.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Pierce ne daigne se souvenir de la présence de Chloé dans son bureau.

— C'est bien notre homme, dit-il, les traits toujours tendus.

— C'est aussi ce que je pense, se risqua à répondre l'inspectrice.

— Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi le Sinnerman en aurait après Lucifer, Decker.

— Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais… Je n'avais pas voulu croire Lucifer à ce moment-là, mais il était persuadé que son enlèvement avait été perpétré au nom du Sinnerman. Il n'était pas le seul à le croire. Le meurtrier de Steve Banales – Sam Scorcese – avait affirmé lui devoir un service, vous vous souvenez ?

— Oui, je me souviens.

— Et Lucifer n'a pas fait montre d'une grande discrétion dans ses dernières recherches le concernant, ajouta Chloé avec dépit. Ce qui-

— Ce qui fait de lui une cible, termina Pierce.

Elle répondit par l'affirmative en hochant de la tête.

C'était même plus que cela, selon elle.

 _« Chuter à nouveau... Il a aimé forcément. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait. »_

Chuter à nouveau.

Refaire vivre cela à Lucifer après ce qu'il avait vécu la toute première fois. Bien sûr, cette chute d'une centaine de mètres n'était rien comparée à la toute première ainsi qu'aux conséquences qu'elle avait pu avoir sur lui, mais n'en restait pas moins que cette expérience comptait parmi la plus traumatisante qu'il ait vécu sur plusieurs millénaires. Et l'utiliser ainsi contre lui relevait du pur sadisme.

Lucifer n'était pas une cible.

Il était **la** cible.

Le Sinnerman... Qui était-il ?

Quel était son lien avec Lucifer pour qu'il en sache autant sur lui et son passé ? Plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais su en deux ans de partenariat, ni même en deux semaines de rattrapage surnaturel. Avec ce qu'elle avait découvert récemment, elle n'était plus vraiment certaine de vouloir en savoir davantage. La réelle identité - surnaturelle, très probablement – du Sinnerman en faisait partie.

Elle serra les poings sur son jeans, furieuse contre elle-même. Furieuse de se laisser diriger ainsi ; encore une fois.

Assez de tout ceci.

Lucifer, le Sinnerman, Dieu... Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Elle ne les laisserait pas diriger sa vie, ses décisions, ses émotions, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était inspectrice et aucune entité divine ou identité miraculeuse ne l'empêcherait de faire son travail.

Mais avait-elle seulement décidé de faire ce travail ? Consciemment, s'entend ?

Dieu l'avait- **I** l créée pour trouver ce Sinnerman et-…. Et quoi ?

Où était son pouvoir de décision ?

Son libre-arbitre ?

Un nouveau soupir de Pierce la ramena au moment présent. Chloé n'apportait clairement pas de bonnes nouvelles et cet énième soupir cachait difficilement le trouble de son supérieur à ce propos. Il revint s'assoir devant elle et se massa brièvement le front sans dire un mot.

— Vous savez où se trouve votre partenaire ? demanda-t-il en abaissant sa main.

Mal à l'aise, l'inspectrice haussa les épaules et se tortilla sur son siège en évitant le regard de son supérieur.

— Je ne sais pas. Il doit encore être à l'hôpital... Son frère - Amenadiel – m'a dit qu'il s'était réveillé hier matin. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres nouvelles depuis.

Pas eu... Ou pas voulu.

Pierce remarqua bien évidemment son malaise, mais ne releva pas, occupé à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de procéder avec les cartes qu'ils avaient en main.

— Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que Lucifer se tienne tranquille le temps que nous débusquions le Sinnerman dans les règles ?

Pierce avait beau poser la question, elle le savait suffisamment intelligent pour connaître la réponse. Bien qu'il ne fallût pas un intellect surdéveloppé pour comprendre la manière de fonctionner de son partenaire. Elle se voyait mal demander à Lucifer de rester assis bien sagement dans un coin en attendant qu'ils débusquent ce criminel dangereux. Elle se voyait mal lui demander la moindre petite chose, à vrai dire.

Elle répondit donc honnêtement ;

— Il y a une chance. Une chance sur un milliard.

— Évidemment.

Il se tut un instant, perdu dans ses pensées avant d'hocher la tête ; hochement annonçant une décision définitive sur la question.

— En ce cas, nous devons le tenir autant à l'écart que possible de l'enquête. Il faudrait également désigner quelqu'un pour le surveiller et le protéger. Qui sait...Il pourrait trouver une piste ? Et nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Sinnerman mettre la main sur lui.

Au fond d'elle-même, Chloé savait qu'elle aurait dû intervenir en la faveur de son partenaire. Ils étaient partenaires, justement. Lucifer pouvait être un atout précieux dans le bon déroulement de l'enquête - non pas uniquement pour sa force surnaturelle et son tour de magie oculaire -, mais également pour ses nombreux contacts illégaux ou non disséminés un peu partout à Los Angeles. Et sans doute bien plus loin que cela.

Il était un atout.

Surtout concernant ce petit détail inconnu de Pierce et de tous les autres. Ce détail, cette possibilité que le Sinnerman ne soit pas aussi _humain_ qu'ils le pensaient.

Elle aurait dû intervenir.

Mais non.

Elle acquiesça.

— Je sais qui pourrait, dit-elle. Quelqu'un proche de lui et qui n'éveillera pas ses soupçons.

— Très bien, approuva Pierce. Il est important que vous gardiez cette conversation pour vous, Decker. Lucifer doit en savoir le moins possible le plus longtemps possible. Nous devons avant tout prouver qu'il y a un lien entre Coleman et le Sinnerman et ensuite-

— Pardon, Monsieur, mais-… l'interrompit Chloé, perplexe. Vous avez dit "nous" ?

— Eh bien, comme vous me l'avez si bien dit tout à l'heure... C'est _votre_ enquête, Decker. Vous n'en voulez plus ?

— Non ! Je veux dire- Oui, bien sûr que je la veux, mais-… balbutia piteusement cette dernière en cherchant ses mots. C'est juste que- Pourquoi me la confier maintenant après m'avoir écartée aussi longtemps ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Je ne vous ai pas écartée parce que je pensais que vous n'aviez pas les épaules pour résoudre cette affaire, expliqua-t-il. Je vous ai écartée parce que vous avez quelque chose à perdre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lucifer. Hormis sa vie, bien sûr…

Elle le dévisagea, perplexe.

— Quelque chose à perdre ?

— Vous êtes mère. Votre fille – même Espinoza – pourrait devenir la cible du Sinnerman. Croyez-moi… Je sais de quoi je parle. Cet individu n'a aucune pitié, Decker ; pas même pour les enfants. Vous devez prendre ce point en considération avant de me donner votre réponse. Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir continuer malgré les risques ?

Toujours cette même question.

Elle se l'était posée tant de fois à partir du moment où elle avait signé son formulaire d'inscription à l'Académie et après sa toute première blessure sérieuse en service. Elle n'avait jamais cessé un seul instant de se poser cette question, refusant tout net la réponse funeste qu'avait reçu son père.

Toujours la même question.

Et toujours la même décision venant de Chloé.

Mais cette situation était différente de toutes les autres ; elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Ni même le contourner par quelques pensées positives.

C'était différent. Le Sinnerman était différent des autres.

Les conséquences seraient différentes.

La décision la plus sage aurait été de renoncer, mais-

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Non.

Non, aucune chance qu'elle plie l'échine devant cette nouvelle menace – surnaturelle ou non.

— Ce n'est pas en allant me cacher dans un coin que j'écarterai tout risque pour ma fille, déclara-t-elle avec conviction. La meilleure façon de protéger ma famille est de coincer ce salopard.

Pierce la jaugea du regard sans dire un mot de plus pendant quelques secondes, acquiesçant par la suite.

— Très bien. Mettons-nous au travail, alors. Allez voir Lopez au labo ; elle doit avoir eu le temps de terminer ses premières analyses. Dans le cas contraire, dites-lui d'activer un peu. Et prévenez Lucifer qu'il est affecté ailleurs pour une durée indéterminée.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre.

— Je crois qu'Espinoza ne serait pas contre un peu de compagnie.

— Daniel va sauter au plafond, fit remarquer Chloé avec un sourire en coin.

— Dites-lui que c'est pour assurer la protection de Lucifer.

— Oh oui ! Avec ça… Aucune chance qu'il proteste !

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice qui ne dura qu'un millième de seconde avant que son supérieur ne revête son habituel masque impassible. Un millième de seconde pendant laquelle elle oublia le reste, se sentant déchargée d'un poids énorme.

— Vous pouvez disposer, dit alors Pierce en prenant un dossier sur le coin de son bureau.

L'inspectrice se redressa aussitôt avec une brusquerie inattendue, sa chaise râclant le sol sous le regard intrigué de son supérieur. Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle fut cependant interpellée une dernière fois par le lieutenant alors qu'elle ouvrait le battant de quelques centimètres ; le tapage matinal du commissariat s'engouffrant immédiatement dans l'espace clos et silencieux du bureau.

— Decker !

— Oui, Monsieur ?

Elle se retourna et Pierce parut lui aussi chercher ses mots en tapotant distraitement le dossier ouvert devant lui.

— Agissez avec prudence. Je ne veux pas perdre l'un de mes meilleurs éléments.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard, la jeune femme interloquée quant à cette dernière recommandation de prudence. Elle qui aurait cru qu'il réagirait tout autrement ; comme un dernier avertissement pour sa bévue en salle d'interrogatoire…

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour elle.

Et elle ne put qu'en être touchée.

Une chaleur réconfortante se répandit dans ses membres sans qu'elle n'en attache une grande importance et elle lui sourit à nouveau sans même s'en rendre compte, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Chloé se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le laboratoire de la légiste, cherchant distraitement son téléphone dans ses poches. Ce n'est que lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la poche arrière de son jean – et l'arrondi rigide produit par l'appareil – qu'elle se figea en plein milieu du couloir. Figée par une réalisation subite qu'elle avait pris soin de claquemurer dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à maintenant.

Lucifer.

 _« Prévenez Lucifer qu'il est affecté ailleurs pour une durée indéterminée. »_

Elle devait aller à sa rencontre.

Mais-

Elle se mit à tripoter son téléphone entre ses mains, regardant fixement un point devant elle sans se soucier des regards perplexes que ses collègues lui adressaient. La culpabilité aurait dû l'assaillir corps et âme pour mettre ainsi de côté son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver du soulagement, malgré tout.

Elle ne se sentait aucunement coupable.

Elle avait _besoin_ de cela.

Elle avait essayé - des heures durant - de passer outre, trouver une excuse à l'un comme à l'autre, une parade qui remettrait les choses en ordres comme par magie. Hélas, la magie semblait bouder cette situation surnaturelle. Une cruelle ironie.

Elle avait besoin de temps, de-

 _« -ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi de partir en courant et de faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais-… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas. »_

L'ongle de son pouce griffa la coque de son téléphone.

La situation avait changé.

Ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à ce moment-là ne pouvait pas-

Quoi ? Ne pouvait pas être tenu pour acquis ?

Elle ne fuyait pas.

Prendre de la distance et fuir, cela n'avait rien de comparable.

Chloé se mordilla furieusement la lèvre inférieure, luttant contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Que faire ? Elle n'en savait toujours rien. Elle ne savait plus rien. Et beaucoup trop de choses. Là était tout le problème. Ce qu'elle avait découvert était beaucoup trop conséquent et occultait sa propre existence, son pouvoir de décision. « Occulter » était probablement très loin de sa réalité... Son libre-arbitre avait été purement et simplement _oblitéré_ par ce savoir hors du commun.

 _« La preuve matérielle du divin est une chose difficile voire impossible à gérer pour des êtres aussi fragiles que les humains. »_

Eh bien... « impossible » était un euphémisme.

C'était comme si le moindre choc aurait pu aisément la briser en mille morceaux. Oh oui, Chloé était fragile. Faible et désemparée. Elle était humaine, mais... Plus aussi humaine qu'elle le pensait.

Fragile miracle humain offert aux bons désirs du Diable et de son **P** ère **T** out- **P** uissant.

Elle se sentait piégée dans une situation inextricable.

Si jamais elle décidait de faire l'une ou l'autre chose, de dire telle ou telle phrase à Lucifer ou même quelqu'un d'autre... Le décidait-elle vraiment ? Comment savoir quand elle était aux commandes ?

L'avait-elle jamais été ?

Plongée dans ses pensées chaotiques, Chloé releva la tête à l'entente d'une musique endiablée. Elle avait atteint l'antre scientifique d'Ella sans même s'en rendre compte, se tenant à présent à l'entrée de celui-ci. Chloé observa la jeune légiste chanter et se trémousser au gré des paroles devant son microscope.

— Ella ?

Après une rotation sur elle-même, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux avant d'éteindre sa sono.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Avant que Chloé ne puisse à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, Ella se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, répétant une ou deux fois cette exclamation divine contre son épaule.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien !

Elle s'écarta et offrit un sourire éclatant à sa collègue, son front néanmoins marqué par l'inquiétude.

— Je-, dit Chloé, fronçant les sourcils.

— Quand Dan m'a dit pour l'explosion, j'étais juste-... J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Et je t'interdis de me refaire une frousse pareille, Chloé ! Toi, moi, Linda et Maze ont est une bande soudée ; aucune d'entre nous n'a le droit de partir de la bande et certainement pas comme ça ! J'ai prié le **G** rand **P** atron là-haut et **I** l m'a écouté ; **I** l t'a protégé ! s'exclama-t-elle en adressant un regard entendu vers le plafond. Oh, et Lucifer ?! J'ai prié pour lui aussi ! Mais tu sais… Les Voies du Seigneur sont Impénétrables, etcetera… **I** l est assez radin question miracle ; un seul à la fois, on dirait. Comment il va ?

— Qui, Dieu ? demanda Chloé, un peu perdue.

— Mais non ! s'exclama Ella en tapant gentiment son poing contre l'épaule de celle-ci. _Lucifer !_ Dan m'a dit qu'il avait été sérieusement amoché par votre chute.

— _Oh._ Il-...hum. Il va bien. Je crois.

Elle se racla la gorge, embarrassée, et essaya de détourner l'attention de la légiste sur un autre sujet.

— Tu as du nouveau concernant Ian Coleman ? lui demanda-t-elle en serrant machinalement son portable dans ses mains.

— Si par « nouveau », tu entends davantage de questions, alors oui, soupira Ella en revenant vers son microscope.

Elle retira délicatement la plaquette sous la lentille et revint vers Chloé.

— C'est super bizarre. On dirait que ce pauvre homme a juste… éclaté de l'intérieur.

— Éclaté ?

— Yup ! Pour une raison inconnue, chacun de ses organes a implosé au même moment. Pour l' _ironie du sort_ on peut pas faire mieux, hein ?

— Et tu n'as rien trouvé dans son organisme qui pourrait expliquer cette… implosion ?

Ella secoua la tête.

— Han, han ; nada ! répondit-elle en allant reposer la plaquette en verre sous le microscope. J'ai passé en revue tous les poisons, bactéries et autres substances nocives qui auraient éventuellement pu dégrader à ce point l'état de notre ami plastiqueur, mais c'est un cul-de-sac. Je continue de creuser, mais ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est vraiment-

— Surréaliste ? proposa Chloé.

— Exact ! approuva la légiste avant d'hausser les épaules. Peut-être que notre **P** ote là-haut viendra nous souffler la réponse.

— Peut-être, oui, murmura l'inspectrice.

Ella n'aurait pas pu être plus proche de la réalité.

Un frisson d'appréhension lui griffa l'arrière de la nuque. Si ce Sinnerman était directement responsable de la mort de Ian – responsable bien au-delà des limites scientifiques -, c'était inquiétant. Cette possibilité corroborait le reste de ses suppositions qui prenaient peu à peu la forme de faits et preuves irréfutables dans cette affaire.

En plus de connaître le passé et donc la véritable identité de Lucifer, le Sinnerman y était apparenté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas qu'un simple baron du crime violent et dénué de pitié. Lucifer restait persuadé que cet individu n'était pas humain et, jusqu'ici, rien n'avait pu relier cette intéressante théorie aux faits déjà peu nombreux qu'ils avaient pu réunir ensemble. Et à moins que Chloé n'ait été dans les environs – ce qui n'avait pas été le cas -, son partenaire n'avait pu être neutralisé que par un pair divin ou diabolique.

Il fallait ajouter à cela la mort non moins troublante du suspect.

Oui… diabolique était un adjectif parfait.

Comment était-elle supposée enquêter ?

Chloé secoua doucement la tête, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur ses doutes à ce propos. Elle en avait déjà tellement ; c'était les certitudes qui venaient à manquer cruellement.

— OK. Préviens-moi dès que tu trouves quelque chose, dit-elle en tapotant distraitement son téléphone dans sa paume.

— C'est noté !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte, mais ralentit son pas à quelques centimètres à peine de celle-ci ; tapotant toujours son portable dans sa main, à une cadence nettement plus lente cependant. Elle poursuivit ce geste sans vraiment y prêter attention ; emportée dans un torrent violent de questions et de doutes dont elle commençait à se lasser. Indécise, elle se retourna de moitié vers la jeune légiste qui avait recommencé à se trémousser au rythme de la musique.

Un dernier coup d'œil anxieux vers son téléphone et Chloé se décida.

— Dis, Ella-…

— Yuuuuuup ? répondit cette dernière sans se retourner.

L'inspectrice hésita encore un peu puis rejoignit Ella à côté de la table, apposant l'une de ses mains dessus.

— Je me demandais-… Toi qui es croyante, qu'est-ce que tu penses du destin ?

Ella releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

— Le destin ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Eh bien... Dieu est supposé être omniscient, non ?

Ella acquiesça.

— **I** l sait donc tout ce que nous faisons et tout ce que ne comptons faire avant même que nous le sachions. Ce qui est assez logique si on prend en compte le fait qu' **I** l a créé l'Humanité - **I** l nous influence forcément. On pourrait même dire qu' **I** l décide de tout à l'avance, non ?

La légiste prit un moment pour y réfléchir avant de répondre ;

— Sans doute. Et sans doute que non.

— Pourquoi ?

— **I** l sait tout, mais nous laisse choisir en fin de compte, déclara Ella.

— Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un choix si tout est décidé à l'avance, la contredit Chloé.

Ella secoua la tête avec un sourire.

— Non, non. **I** l sait tout, mais ne décide de rien selon moi. C'est nous qui décidons. Je pense que Dieu entraperçoit toutes les possibilités qui nous sont offertes – bonnes comme mauvaises – et qui feront pencher la balance vers les douves ou les auréoles. Tout ce qu' **I** l veut, c'est faire ressortir le meilleur chez chacun de nous. C'est comme... un guide bienveillant, tu vois ?

Chloé hocha la tête, pensive.

— Et tu ne trouves pas ça... agaçant ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. Que toute ta vie - même une toute petite portion – soit guidée par cette entité supérieure qui ne t'expliquera jamais pourquoi tu prends telle ou telle direction ?

— Où serait le fun, alors ? répliqua sa collègue en haussant les épaules. Ça sert à rien de ruiner le plaisir en spoilant le voyage entier !

— C'est-… C'est une belle façon de voir la chose, concéda la jeune femme.

Elle aurait aimé voir les choses ainsi.

— Tu sais, poursuivit Ella. C'est surtout une affaire de perception.

— Quoi donc ?

— L'idée de nous faire un peu diriger ne nous plaît pas parce que nous voulons nous-même absolument tout contrôler. Mais c'est impossible ! Il faut juste... surfer sur la vague et voir ce qui se passe. Et puis, si **S** on appui t'apporte du positif ; autant en profiter ! Non ?

— Si. Oui, oui sans doute.

Elle offrit un sourire à Ella qui le lui rendit volontiers.

— Merci.

— À ton service !

— À plus tard, la salua Chloé.

— Salue Lucifer pour moi ! lui demanda la légiste tandis qu'elle quittait son laboratoire.

Elle ne répondit pas, marchant lentement en direction de son bureau et triturant à nouveau son téléphone entre ses mains moites. Elle aurait aimé répondre par l'affirmative, embrasser cette vision si positive d'Ella, mais-

Lucifer, Dieu, **S** es **P** lans **D** ivins, le destin, le hasard, le choix, …

Où était-elle au milieu de tout ceci ?

 _Qui_ était-elle ?

Arrivée à son bureau, elle prit d'une main sa plaque d'identification posée derrière son ordinateur et caressa distraitement de son pouce les lettres gravées dessus. Caressant son nom, son identité, celle qu'elle pensait être tout ce temps ; sans parvenir à s'y rattacher totalement.

Chloé pressa son pouce contre la toute dernière lettre, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et composa rapidement un numéro avant de porter son téléphone à son oreille, se rendant alors compte que celui-ci ne vibrait plus depuis un temps.

Elle parla aussitôt que son interlocutrice prit la peine de décrocher.

— Maze ? J'ai un boulot pour toi...

* * *

 _ **À suivre la semaine prochaine (la dernière !) …**_

Elle baissa la tête et rencontra son reflet ; trouble, incertain.

Oui, elle avait déjà fait cela.

La réflexion était bien différente, toutefois. L'inspectrice se rapprocha des portes et tendit la main vers celles-ci, effleurant du bout des doigts cette image d'elle-même. Ses traits tirés, cet épuisement inscrit profondément en elle – au fond de ses yeux, sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne cessait de mordiller depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cet ascenseur… Partout.

L'impression de sa fragilité à l'intérieur de cet espace clos.

* * *

Musique écoutée par Ella : _Marvin Gaye - Mountain High enough_

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Gros gros chapitre celui-ci. Le suivant et dernier sera moins long, mais bien heavy en émotions. D'accord, d'accord, je me tais ! ^^ Pardon, pardon.

Le NanoWrimo approchant à grands pas – plus que quelques jours et je dois encore faire un nettoyage intensif de mon espace d'écriture -, je rappelle une dernière fois que les publications vont se faire très très rares pendant quatre semaines minimum. Ça va être écriture-écriture-écriture... Et arrachage de cheveux aussi XD

Ça implique forcément une attente plus ou moins longue pour vous après le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, désolée pour ça. J'espère pouvoir republier sur **"These War and Games"** très bientôt.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et de prendre le temps de me lire encore une fois :3

N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti sur ce chapitre-ci !

Je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour le final ^^


	11. Bienheureux sont les ignorants

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _On y est – dernier chapitre de cette seconde partie ! Ça vous fait aussi bizarre qu'à moi ? ^^_

 _Un tout grand merci à vous tous (tes) en tous les cas pour avoir lu cette fic jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre !_

Conseil **INDISPENSABLE** pour ce dernier chapitre – et plus spécialement pour la fin de celui-ci :

Save yourself – _**Kaleo**_

 _IN-DIS-PEN-SA-BLE!_

* * *

 **BIENHEUREUX SONT LES IGNORANTS**

* * *

Elle avait déjà fait cela.

Plus d'une fois.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien exactement ; bien trop souvent.

Chloé frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Elle regarda les chiffres défiler lentement.

Elle hésitait entre louer ou maudire une telle lenteur. Trop lent et elle pouvait encore se rétracter, trop vite et elle pouvait rester sur sa décision. L'une comme l'autre possibilité l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'apaisait.

Elle baissa la tête et rencontra son reflet ; trouble, incertain.

Oui, elle avait déjà fait cela.

La réflexion était bien différente, toutefois. L'inspectrice se rapprocha des portes et tendit la main vers celles-ci, effleurant du bout des doigts cette image d'elle-même. Ses traits tirés, cet épuisement inscrit profondément en elle – au fond de ses yeux, sur ses lèvres qu'elle ne cessait de mordiller depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cet ascenseur… Partout.

L'impression de sa fragilité à l'intérieur de cet espace clos.

Cet espace, cette cabine véhiculaire d'émotions intenses mais parfaitement opposées sur toute la durée de son partenariat avec Lucifer.

Le miracle de Dieu allant à la rencontre du Diable…

C'était assez poétique comme interprétation de la chose.

L'inspectrice abaissa sa main et recula d'un pas sans quitter des yeux ce reflet d'une vulnérabilité écœurante à voir.

 _« Vous me rendez vulnérable. Et c'est peut-être une bonne chose. »_

Elle serra les poings, sa respiration s'accélérant légèrement.

 _« C'est peut-être une bonne chose. »_

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que l'espace clos de son tourment ne l'était plus tant que cela, ce reflet insupportable finalement avalé par une toute autre vision.

Une seconde s'écoula, une minute…

Et les portes glissèrent doucement l'une vers l'autre sans que l'inspectrice n'ait esquissé un seul geste – si ce n'est l'ascension rapide de sa poitrine au gré de sa respiration. Elle bloqua l'ouverture au dernier moment, louant ses réflexes autant qu'elle les haïssait.

Une nouvelle minute passa.

Interminable. Excessivement courte.

Une minute et Chloé fit un pas en avant. Lent. Trop rapide. Une autre ; et encore un autre. Elle entendit les portes se refermer à quelques centimètres de son dos, faisant taire toute possibilité de retraite. Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Elle regarda tour à tour le canapé isolé dans l'obscurité et le comptoir en marbre blanc ; autant soulagée qu'inquiète de ne trouver personne dans le penthouse. Il aurait pourtant dû être là ; il n'était pas en bas à danser et fanfaronner au milieu de ces dames invariablement tentées par son magnétisme naturel, comme il le lui décrivait. Où était-il ? Elle ne lui connaissait pas d'autres endroits où aller à cette heure tardive et n'espérait pas devoir lui courir après en plus de tout le reste. Quoique cela aurait été un juste retour des choses ; elle qui avait tant cherché à l'éviter dernièrement. Jusqu'à reporter ce moment aux toutes dernières lueurs du jour quand elle aurait pu venir bien plus tôt.

Oui, un juste retour des choses.

Cela ressemblait parfaitement à Lucifer.

Vint alors un bruit sinistre qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Suivit d'un hurlement tout autant effroyable.

— _**Ghnngh !**_ _Fils de p- !_

— Avant de continuer… n'oublie pas que ma mère est aussi la tienne, Lucifer !

Le balcon…. Cela provenait du balcon.

— … _-almipède !_

Chloé s'avança vers l'origine de ce vacarme injurieux ; elle aperçut Amenadiel à droite de la porte menant à l'extérieur du penthouse, son imposante stature faiblement éclairée par les luminaires extérieurs. Il lui tournait le dos et ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence, au même titre que le Diable partiellement caché à sa vue. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir d'autre était une forme _blanche_ tenue fermement par Amenadiel.

Était-ce l'une des ailes de Lucifer ?

Elle ne s'approcha pas davantage, observant sans mot dire les deux anges déchus subir ou lancer des invectives.

— Cesse de faire l'enfant ; ce n'était pas si douloureux !

— _Pas si douloureux ?!_ s'emporta Lucifer. Je voulais que tu m'aides à la remettre en place ; pas à l'arracher !

Elle entendit un grognement plaintif qui ne pouvait venir que de son partenaire, un souffle de vent puissant s'engouffrant subitement dans le séjour pour disparaître l'instant suivant.

— Vas-y doucement, conseilla son frère aîné.

— Je n'en suis pas à mon premier rodéo, frérot, merci ! répliqua Lucifer. Ça n'était pas aussi… brutal la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce q-

Il se tut et son visage apparut derrière la vitre juste après qu'il se fut décalé de côté pour rencontrer son regard, ses propres yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

— Inspectrice ?

Elle le regarda, incapable de prononcer une seule syllabe. Incapable de respirer correctement ou de regarder ailleurs que vers son faciès marqué par l'étonnement.

Elle n'avait plus revu son visage depuis presque trois jours ; ce qui semblait équivaloir à toute une vie. Une éternité, pour ainsi dire. Elle ne bougea pas, seules ses mains se frottant l'une contre l'autre dans ce silence pesant. Lucifer s'était lui aussi muré dans le silence, ne pouvant lui non plus détacher son regard de la jeune femme ; comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse à la faveur d'un simple clignement d'yeux.

Il était vêtu chiquement, comme à son habitude, ses manches sombres retroussées jusqu'aux coudes ; mais tous coûteux qu'ils purent être, ses habits ne pouvaient aucunement cacher l'anxiété de leur propriétaire.

Pas à elle.

Sans doute parce qu'elle-même éprouvait exactement la même chose.

La teinte sombre lui remémora brièvement cette couleur violacée qui avait marqué son flanc droit, habilement caché sous sa chemise blanche alors et ses phrases habiles ; l'inspectrice se remémorant par-là même cet instant qui avait tout changé entre eux. Bien plus que son identité l'avait déjà fait.

Amenadiel s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention de son frère et de la jeune femme communément figés devant lui.

— Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux, dit-il en rentrant dans le séjour. Chloé… Ravi de vous avoir revu.

Chloé lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas les forcer à engager la conversation quand aucun d'eux n'était encore prêt à le faire. Elle éprouva aussi un léger soulagement à ne pas devoir se justifier auprès d'Amenadiel pour son départ précipité de l'hôpital ; chose qu'il était absolument en droit d'exiger. N'importe qui d'autre aurait éprouvé un vif ressentiment à son encontre en ce qui concernait son manque d'intérêt pour la santé de Lucifer. Lui qui avait mis sa vie en péril afin de préserver la sienne.

S'était-il senti obligé de le faire ?

De la sauver de cette chute mortelle ?

 _« Je suis juste un pion à manipuler comme bon Lui semble ! »_

Avait-il _**choisi**_ de le faire ?

Elle remarqua à peine le départ d'Amenadiel, toute son attention partagée entre cet éternel questionnement et le Diable devant elle. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé non plus, continuant à la fixer à travers la vitre. Frottant ses mains une toute dernière fois, Chloé fit un pas en sa direction. L'air frais du soir la fit frissonner malgré l'épaisseur de son sweat trop grand pour elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la balustrade et se pencha en avant, n'osant pas le regarder en face quand ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Les bruits de la ville en contrebas lui parvenaient à peine, des murmures indistincts avalés par le vent ou ses battements de cœur puissants. Lucifer se racla la gorge et elle se risqua à le regarder, la gorge nouée.

En plus de la surprise qui marquait ses traits, s'inscrivait une tension palpable. On aurait dit qu'il respirait à peine, l'ensemble de son corps figé dans l'attente de ses premiers mots.

Il _savait._

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Bien sûr…

Et elle savait, elle aussi.

L'inspectrice s'écarta de la rambarde et fit un léger signe de tête vers l'intérieur, là où avait disparu Amenadiel.

— Le bruit que j'ai entendu-

— La subtile intervention de mon frère, répondit Lucifer en se massant distraitement l'épaule. Je ne suis pas encore certain que cela ait été une bonne idée…

— C'est vrai. Votre aile déboîtée... J'avais presque oublié.

— J'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même, dit-il en adressant un regard assassin vers l'ascenseur.

Elle hocha la tête, subitement à court de mots.

Lucifer parut avoir le même problème qu'elle.

Cette situation… Leur manière de réagir l'un à l'autre ; tout cela s'était déjà produit. Cette angoisse, ces doutes, ces questions, une révélation incroyable et une discussion qu'ils craignaient tous les deux d'avoir. Ils avaient déjà fait cela auparavant. Et Chloé se demandait toujours si les choses tourneraient comme la dernière fois, si elle arriverait ou non à passer au-dessus de cette information.

Mais... Rien ne se produit jamais de la même façon, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Maze m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici, dit-elle enfin.

— Où d'autre aurais-je été ?

Lucifer lui adressa un sourire aussi tendu que le reste et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, grimaçant brièvement en faisant malencontreusement rouler les muscles de ses épaules. Il n'affichait plus la même teinte livide qu'elle avait contemplée des heures durant, assise sur le sol de cet ascenseur et sur cette chaise inconfortable par la suite.

— Vous avez l'air mieux.

— J'ai eu le temps de me remettre, répondit-il avec prudence.

L'insinuation était subtile.

Elle ne nota aucun reproche dans sa voix, cependant ; seulement une profonde appréhension qui était justifiée étant donné ce qu'elle avait découvert et ce qu'il lui avait caché.

Il fit un geste vague en direction du salon.

— Je vous offre un verre, peut-être ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Et, comme la dernière fois, Chloé fut assise sur ce même canapé à attendre ce même verre qui devait tout adoucir. Comme la dernière fois, Lucifer s'affaira devant le comptoir pour la satisfaire et reporter autant qu'il le pouvait l'étalage de ce savoir identitaire et ses dramatiques conséquences. Elle repensa à cette nuit-là ; ses ailes blanches et son propre rire qu'elle pouvait presque entendre dans le silence de plomb qui l'étouffait à présent. Elle repensa à sa décision d'alors.

 _« Je vous veux à mes côtés, Lucifer. Je vous fais confiance. »_

Confiance…

— Tenez.

Chloé se redressa et accepta volontiers le verre tendu par Lucifer qui vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face. La jeune femme ne l'invita pas à la rejoindre sur le canapé. Pas cette fois.

— Merci.

Le silence retomba aussitôt entre eux, pesant et inamovible.

Lucifer plongea son nez dans son verre, le vidant bien trop rapidement pour avoir réellement profité de son contenu et se releva pour aller se resservir, trouvant sans doute une accalmie bienvenue dans ce faible éloignement entre lui et l'inspectrice.

Elle avait été la première à parler la dernière fois.

À _réellement_ en parler.

Et peut-être était-ce encore à elle de le faire ce soir.

— Je vous en ai voulu, vous savez ?

Elle le sentit se retourner vers elle sans pour autant le voir faire.

— M'en vouloir ? répéta-t-il.

Chloé goûta du bout des lèvres le nectar ambré et se retourna vers lui, Lucifer se tenant toujours debout près du bar avec une expression incertaine.

— Quand vous êtes parti sans prévenir après mon empoisonnement, j'ai- je vous en ai voulu… Tellement voulu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, comment vous aviez pu me faire ça…

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire las sur les lèvres. Un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur son partenaire immobile devant elle.

— Mais je comprends, maintenant, murmura-t-elle. C'est… C'est ce dont j'ai besoin moi aussi.

Lucifer la dévisagea, perdu, avant de s'avancer ; oubliant son verre sur le comptoir. Oubliant tout le reste. Il vint se rassoir devant elle, la scrutant intensément en quête d'éclaircissements que sa voix aurait pu omettre, au contraire de son visage.

— Je- Je dois avouer que c'est à mon tour de ne pas comprendre, Inspectrice, dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Vous allez partir ? Mais-… Pour aller où ? Qu'en est-il de votre progéniture ? Et de notre partenariat ?

Chloé secoua doucement la tête, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge ; des mots qu'elle prononça malgré tout.

— Non. Non, je- Je ne quitte pas la ville, Lucifer.

— Oh, vous m'en voyez soulagé ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Lucifer… poursuivit-elle en tournant machinalement son verre entre ses mains. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai menti.

— Menti ? À quel propos, Inspectrice ? s'étonna ce dernier.

— Oui, j'avais cru pouvoir gérer tout ça, tout cet univers surnaturel auquel vous appartenez ; Dieu, les anges, les démons, et-…

Elle se tut, peinant à formuler sa miraculeuse existence devant lui. C'était idiot ; il _savait._ Chloé ferma brièvement les yeux, chassant par sa seule volonté les larmes brûlantes glissant sous ses paupières closes et se força à regarder le Diable dans les yeux.

— J'ai menti. Je ne peux pas gérer ça. Pas après- Pas maintenant que je sais la vérité sur nous deux. Sur moi… C'est insupportable… Beaucoup trop pour moi. Je ne sais plus où est ma place dans ce monde complètement fou ! Où j'existe pour de vrai…

— Vous existez pour de vrai, Inspectrice, tenta de la rassurer Lucifer en se penchant vers elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Cette dernière se redressa aussitôt et fit quelques pas dans le salon, peinée par sa propre réaction. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Comme si toucher Lucifer pouvait l'influencer d'une quelconque manière. Non, ce n'était pas une supposition. Cela l'influencerait, forcément. Elle le savait. Chloé se retourna vers lui, Lucifer ne montrant aucun signe de vexation quant à son rejet brutal ; ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en éprouvait pas un certain malaise. Elle le connaissait.

Elle avait été destinée à le connaître, à voir au-delà de tous ce que les autres pouvaient voir. Un homme séduisant qui se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Un mensonge si proche de la vérité que Lucifer n'en tirait aucune honte à s'en parer tous les jours. Tant que la vérité atteignait une personne.

Un miracle, en particulier…

Elle le blessait en agissant ainsi. Et elle le blesserait bien davantage.

Mais les fins heureuses ne faisaient pas partie de leur histoire.

— Je n'existe que pour vous, Lucifer. Vous le savez ; comme je sais pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu me le dire avant aujourd'hui. J'existe pour accomplir un dessein que je n'ai pas décidé, pour être auprès de vous… Et éprouver des sentiments.

Il baissa la tête à ces derniers mots, déglutissant difficilement.

— Je ne décide de rien en étant ici… continua-t-elle. Mais- Ça peut peut-être changer…

Lucifer releva la tête, ses yeux sombres fixés sur elle dans une appréhension palpable qu'elle peinait à soutenir du regard. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, frottant frénétiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre alors que son partenaire se levait à son tour et s'approchait doucement d'elle.

— J'ai peur de comprendre… dit-il.

— Dan-…hm, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Dan a besoin d'un coéquipier pour quelques temps, alors… Ce serait parfait pour nous deux.

— Parfait ? répéta Lucifer, incrédule. Comment pourrait-ce l'être ? Nous sommes _partenaires_ , Inspectrice !

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il la dévisagea, désemparé, et ouvrit la bouche en quête d'une défense suffisante qui ferait éventuellement ployer sa décision. Il chercha ses mots, un long moment. Mais rien ne lui vint. Elle l'avait connu bien plus rebelle que cela, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la culpabilité. Lucifer ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence quand elle ne la désirait pas ; surtout pas après tout ceci.

Il respecterait ses volontés.

C'était touchant comme effroyable.

— Mais-, balbutia-t-il après un temps. Nous pourrons toujours nous voir en-dehors du travail, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. Histoire de boire un verre de temps en temps ou même de sortir votre progéniture…

Chloé ne releva pas la comparaison canine avec sa fille et secoua doucement la tête, anéantissant tout espoir dans le regard de son ancien partenaire.

— Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Lucifer.

— Inspectrice-, essaya-t-il d'objecter.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, le Diable se taisant aussitôt en réponse à cette parlante proximité entre eux. Chloé plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? lui demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi être parti à Vegas ? Dites-le-moi…

Il se perdit dans son regard, dans ses émotions qui étaient siennes dorénavant. Un besoin qu'il ne pût pas lui en vouloir d'éprouver, d'exercer au détriment de ses propres désirs la concernant.

— Je voulais vous laisser le choix, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

— Alors, faites-le. Laissez-moi choisir…

 _« S'il-vous-plaît… »_

Elle ne le dit pas.

Mais il l'entendit.

Lucifer demeura impassible durant de longues secondes, ne lâchant pas son regard. Chloé devina cette lutte qui le déchirait intérieurement. Renoncer à elle et favoriser son libre-arbitre. C'était une demande à laquelle il n'était pas insensible ; tant pour son contenu que pour la personne qui le lui quémandait. Chloé peinait elle-même à maîtriser ce déchirement brutal en elle, ce gouffre béant creusé par des émotions voraces ; la colère, la culpabilité, la peur, la tristesse… Ce sentiment plus fort que les autres qui l'étouffait presque ; cette impression de faire payer à Lucifer les décisions irrationnelles de **S** on _**P** ère._

Finalement, Lucifer réagit. Un sourire. Juste un. Charmeur et si mensonger que l'inspectrice se sentit aussitôt dévorée par les flammes de la culpabilité. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, s'attardant un instant à la caresser du pouce ; un si bref instant que Chloé n'était pas certaine qu'il ait réellement eu ce geste d'une telle tendresse à son égard. Portant la main à ses lèvres, le Diable s'inclina légèrement en une révérente abdication.

— Ce fut un grand honneur d'avoir été votre partenaire, Chloé Jane Decker, dit-il sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion si ne c'est une amabilité déconcertante.

Et il lâcha sa main, Chloé regrettant sa chaleur aussi vite que sa proximité tandis qu'il reculait vers le bar pour récupérer un verre, ajoutant sur une note enjouée qui ne la trompait pas ;

— Je vais devoir habituer ce cher Daniel à faire correctement son travail !

Elle se força à rire et lui sourit, autant qu'elle le put.

— Je compte sur vous, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

— Vous pouvez, Inspectrice.

Elle frotta ses mains, mal à l'aise et fit un léger signe vers l'ascenseur ; reculant doucement sans quitter Lucifer des yeux.

— Je- Je devrais y aller.

Il hocha la tête, toujours souriant ; toujours menteur.

Chloé s'arrêta après avoir effectué un pas dans la cabine, se retournant une dernière fois vers lui ; le Diable, son partenaire, son ami, sa destinée… Sa manipulation.

— Au revoir, Lucifer.

Il leva son verre, ne se départant pas de son sourire parfait ; la saluant une toute dernière fois.

— Au revoir, Inspectrice.

Et les portes se refermèrent enfin sur cette amabilité surjouée.

 _« Mais je ne dis pas non plus toute la vérité… »_

Chloé croisa les bras et serra ses doigts contre ceux-ci, tremblante. Elle se surprit à nouveau à regarder son reflet informe, déformé par une émotion telle qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Elle sursauta et se recroquevilla sur elle-même lorsqu'un cri d'une puissance inimaginable ébranla la cabine.

Tremblante, l'inspectrice pressa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait ses mains contre ses oreilles, ne supportant pas d'entendre cette vérité ; conséquence inévitable de son choix.

Ne supportant pas d'en savoir plus.

Elle en savait déjà beaucoup trop et regrettait sa naïveté d'antan, porteuse d'un bonheur simple si cruellement anéanti par chaque nouveau fracas déchirant au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

 _À suivre avec la troisième partie_ **– « The Prince of Darkness »**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Comment ça je suis un monstre ?! Mais c'est pas vrai, d'abord ! ^^

Franchement, j'ai essayé l'approche fluffly avec Chloé pour cette fameuse révélation et-… ça ne marchait pas du tout. Je ne la vois pas réagir autrement. Ça entraîne d'office un gros gros bordel entre eux deux. Grosse première pour moi, cette fin toute triste ! J'avais fait que des happy end jusqu'à maintenant !

Votre avis ?  
La troisième partie est en cours d'écriture, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà écrit le prologue et presque fini le premier chapitre. Je continuerai au fur et à mesure après le Nano. Il s'agira d'une fiction assez dark et remplie de angst comme on aime (très probablement rating M) ;)

Beaucoup de tensions, une enquête (pour une fois) directement liée à l'intrigue – ça sera pas juste pour faire joli -, des révélations, de l'émotion, … Bref ; un beau bordel en perspective que je dois écrire plus ou moins correctement ! XD

Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Et merci mille fois d'avoir suivi/lu/reviewé cette seconde partie. Lâchez-vous pour ce dernier chapitre ! :3333


End file.
